Mysterion Returns
by DarthBatman11
Summary: [EPILOGUE POSTED] It has been 9 months ever since the vigilante Mysterion first appeared in South Park. The streets have never been safer, but an old friend, turned new threat, is about to emerge. Kenny McCormick must endure what is about to come, both physically and psychologically, to protect the town he loves from falling, into Chaos.
1. Prologue

**Oh yeah, I'm making a sequel, THIS FAST!**

 **Hello everyone! After the support of my last story "Mysterion" in the last few days, and how TREMENDOUS it was, (Like, I was getting at least 70 views a day!) I have decided to write the sequel for this story! (Hopefully I don't rush it into a mess like Zack Snyder did with BvS.)**

 **Anyway, this is set in Summer, roughly about 6 months after I ended the last story (which was Christmas, I believed), and it will still be mostly told in Kenny/Mysterion's PoV. As you may have noticed in the last story, I made some of the fight scenes 3rd Person, to have more of a stealthy, fear type feel to the fights, considering I got inspiration from the movie Batman Begins. I have a choice to make here: Keep them 3rd Person, to give more of a vigilante feel, or make them 1st Person to see how Mysterion does all the stealthy stuff. Let me know what I should do please!**

 **If you noticed in my X-Men First Class inspired Epilogue at the end of my last story, than you should be happen to know that the villain will be the ever-so-evil Professor Chaos! Muahahahaha!**

 **Also, if you have not read my last story, I recommend you do, as you might not understand some stuff mentioned in this story.**

 **Anyway, here is a glimpse, of what is to come!**

* * *

I fumble the knife in my gloves, remembering the fun time I had 2 years ago.

The beginning of summer, it was supposed to be. A joyful celebration, which was taken from me. Ha, ha, ha. I endured, so much pain, in that little mountain town. The rage, the anger, all the bullying and torment from the years, it built up. I was tired of being the outcast, I was tired of being the weakest link. What I did that day started a chain of events, making South Park so dangerous, giving Denver's Mob an opportunity. AND BOY DID THEY FUCK UP! HAHAHAHAHA! I offered their leader, someone who pushed me around a long time ago, the chance to create, CHAOS. AND HE FAILLLLLEEEEDDDD. All because of some, ordinary douchebag trying to play hero. "Mysterion", they call him, a "symbol of justice", hahahaha, wow that sounds fucking retarded.

I stop fumbling with my knife, before throwing it at a drawing of the "hero", landing right between his eyes. I then take my silver, metal helmet, and place it on my head.

"2 years ago, I started a game of chess. Last Halloween, you played your turn." I whisper to the drawing.

"Now, it's time for the King to play his. Hahahahahahahahaha, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH, AAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

* * *

 **Oh, you thought that he was gonna be some, childish, not-to-take-so-serious type villain, did you? Chilling stuff, there is to come. Anyway, while you try and figure out what is going on, I now need to watch every single episode where Professor Chaos has been involved in. As for now, please let me know what you think of this concept, as the first chapter won't be arriving for at least a week or two, and I would appreciate some feedback to help me start this story. Anyway, I will see you in the first chapter!**


	2. Chapter 1: Where It All Began

**In response to those reviews left after I posted the epilogue in my last story, I have to say thank you so much! You guys have really encouraged me to write this story as fast as I'm currently doing. Anyway, on with the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own South Park or any of its characters.**

* * *

 _2 Years Earlier_

Butters' PoV

The whole class watched as the clock ticked ever-so-closer to the final bell of this dreaded year, as Mr Mackey droned on about his final lesson. I suddenly feel another spitball hit the back of my head, and I turn around to see Clyde sniggering, with a straw in one hand, and his other arm around Bebe, who shoots him a look. I roll my eyes as I turn back to the clock, and, after what seems like an eternity, the final bell rings. Our first year of High School over! Oh Jeez! This was a hard year!

All of us rush out of the classroom to our lockers. I empty out mine, before walking to the main door. I suddenly trip, falling face first onto the floor.

"Watch where you're going, faggot." I hear Craig sarcastically say as he and his friends burst out laughing, before leaving the building. A hand reaches out to me, and I look up to see Kenny, with Stan, Kyle and Cartman behind him. He picks me up, as I thank him.

"Don't let those assholes get to you. Seeya later, Butters!" We all leave the building, with them getting on the bus as I decide to walk home. Finally, summer is here! I have so much stuff planned for the next two months, but for today, I just want to talk to Charlotte again. I wonder if we'll be able to meet at Stark's Pond, like last year! I hope my dad doesn't find out though. He never liked her, and I don't think he wants to see me with her again…

I arrive at my house, welcomed by my mother who is watching TV.

"Hello Butters, how was your last day?" She asks.

"It was fine Mom. We didn't really do much today." I reply.

"If you need me, Mom, I'll be up in my room." I tell her before heading upstairs to my bedroom. I quickly shut the door before grabbing my laptop from under my bed. I turn it on, before going onto Skype, and surely enough, Charlotte is online. I call her, and she instantly responds.

"Hey, Butters! How was your last day?" She says cheerfully.

"It was fine. How was yours?" I smile.

"Oh, it was great! Other than some idiots saying "9 + 10 = 21" again, it was perfect! Well, now it is." She smiles, making me chuckle. We talk for about an hour, making up plans for Stark's Pond, and all sorts of stuff.

"You're the cutest!" I say.

"No, you are!" She replies.

"No, you-" I get cut off when my door suddenly opens.

"Hey, Butters, I wanted to- WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Dad barges in, before taking a good look at my laptop. Oh no.

"Butters! I told you that you can't talk to this Canadian girl! Give me that laptop!" He snatches the laptop from me, but I try to grab it back, to no avail.

"Hey! Give me that back!" I try again, but he pushes me onto the floor.

"You are grounded Butters!" He exclaims before slamming my bedroom door, taking my laptop away from me. Taking, Charlotte away from me. I proceed to lie down in my bed, before ultimately breaking down in tears. I cry for 10 minutes straight. Why does this have to happen to me? I feel sadness. I feel pain. I, feel, anger. I then fall asleep, one hand covering my face, the other, clenched into a fist.

* * *

 _The Next Day_

Luckily, I'm still allowed to go outside, so I walk to Stark's Pond to clear my head. It's a nice day today, with the sun shining brightly on this nice summer's day. I arrive at Stark's Pond, but, oh no. I spot Craig's gang, who haven't noticed me yet. I turn around and try to walk away, but I step on a twig, making a loud -crack-.

"Hey, look guys, it's the faggot! What the fuck are you doing here?" Craig sneers as they rush up to me, surrounding me.

"Oh, uh, hey guys. I, um, decided to take a walk, y'know." I stammer through my sentence.

"Why's that? Is it because your daddy grounded you again? Aw, poor Butters, too weak to stand up for himself." Clyde taunts.

"I-I'm not weak.." I say. Why the fuck did I say that?

"Oh, really? How about we put that to the test?" Clyde says, cracking his neck.

"Hey, hey, Clyde, that's his father's job." Craig laughs.

"Yeah, I suppose it is. How the fuck did you even get a girlfriend anyway? I dunno what that Canadian slut sees in you, considering you're just a wee little fuckboy!" Clyde says.

"You're one to talk." I snap at Clyde.

"At least Clyde has someone attractive, compared to that ugly piece of shit you have!" Craig laughs. I clench my fists, and then all of a sudden I've tackled Craig, punching his face over and over again. Clyde and Token drag me away from him, and start beating me in the snow. Jimmy joins in, whacking me with one of his crutches, before Craig tells everyone to stop, before punching me in the face numerous times. They leave me, laughing while they go, leaving me in the snow, with a black eye. I lay there for about 5 minutes before finally picking myself back up. I run back to my house, with tears in my eyes. I rush upstairs to my bedroom, before crying again, just like yesterday.

I finally stop, before heading to my closet to find something to do. I pull out an old science set, with all the chemicals still in it. I play around with it for the next half hour, before unintentionally mixing 4 chemicals, making acid. I test it on some paper, and sure enough, it dissolves it. Cool.

"Butters, it's time for dinner!" My mother calls me from the kitchen. I put away the science kit, except for the acid. I put a cork on the beaker containing the acid and put it in my pocket, because I have some ideas that I want to test with it, after dinner, of course. I head downstairs, and it looks like we're having roast chicken tonight. Lovely.

3rd Person PoV

Butters takes his seat at the table, as his mother sets down the roast chicken in the middle of the table. Butters' father sits down, receiving his piece of chicken with the rest of the family, as they all dig in. Butters parents talk about random news, such as how Donald Trump is going to run for president next year, before they notice Butters' black eye.

"Butters, what happened to you? Why do you have a black eye?" His mother asks, worried.

"It's nothing, Mom." He replies, taking another bite from his chicken.

"Butters, did you get beat up again?" She asks.

"Mom, I said it's fine." He replies.

"Butters, it's not fine! You should be learning how to defend yourself rather than Skyping your ex-girlfriend all the time!" His father exclaims.

"Ex-girlfriend? She is not my ex-girlfriend!" Butters snaps.

"She is, what I say she is! And I told you that you are not allowed to date her." He declares.

"So what if I don't have your permission! That doesn't mean I can't date whoever I want. Hell, you have been making choices for me ever since I was in elementary!" Butters shouts.

"How about you be quiet and eat your dinner?" His mother orders.

"HOW ABOUT YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP?!" Butters snaps at both his parents, slamming the table as he does.

"Butters!" His mother exclaims as his father stands up, moving right next to Butters.

"Go to your room and stay there for the rest of the week! You are grounded, indefinitely!" He orders Butters.

"How about you make me." Butters glares as his father, who in response, swings his right fist to his son's face. But to his, and his wife's surprise, Butters catches it. He then glances at his mother before punching his father in the face, knocking him to the ground. Steven then takes another swing, and gets his fist caught again, but this time, Butters slams it onto the table, before taking his knife and stabbing his father right through the hand with it.

"Argh!" Steven screams as Linda gasps in horror.

"Butters! Stop!" She pleads.

"Shut the fuck up, you bitch!" He sneers before taking a beaker out of his pocket. His mother rushes out of the kitchen, frantically searching through a drawer in the living room. Meanwhile, Butters opens the beaker, laughing as he does.

"Butters, please!" His father pleads with him.

"You, you deserve this!" HAHAHAHA!" He laughs as he pours the liquid onto his father's crotch, making him scream in pain as acid dissolves his flesh. Butters then hears the sound of a gun being loaded behind him, and he turns around to see his mother holding a revolver at him. He quickly stops pouring the acid onto his father, before throwing the rest at his mother's face, making her drop the gun. He then takes the knife out of his father's hand and throws it at his mother's chest, killing her.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" His father screams as Butters walks to his mother's dead corpse, spitting on it before picking up the loaded revolver. His sick smile is his the last thing Steven Stotch sees, before his own son pulls the trigger on the revolver, sending a bullet through his skull. His father's limp body drops dead, as Butters Stotch flees the house, laughing maniacally.

The police later arrived, horrified at the two bodies. The whole town is shocked at what had happened, but they never knew what followed this incident, that changed the town for more than a year.

That is until, someone finally did something about it…

* * *

 **A/N: God, that was, brutal. Even to write that, I was horrified at what I did to poor little Butters. Oh well. So, there is my first chapter, which is earlier than I said it was going to be. I hope you enjoyed my little origin story into Professor Chaos, and as always**

 **Thanks for Reading!**


	3. Chapter 2: The Life of a Vigilante

**Disclaimer: I do not own South Park or any of its characters.**

* * *

 _2 Years Later / July 1st_

3rd Person PoV

"So, we have come to some creepy old warehouse for what, exactly?" Two men, sitting opposite of a table, one with a briefcase on the table, and about 10 armed men surrounding them, 5 on each side of the room, all carry automatic weapons.

"We have to be discreet about this Martinez, you know that the cops have upped their game, especially after Boyett's fuck up in City Hall. This warehouse is the best we've got." The man with the briefcase assures Martinez.

"Now, Jack, you came here proposing some sort of deal, so I want to know, what exactly you have. Coke, Weed-" Martinez gets cut off.

"Steroids, my friend, steroids." Jack opens up the briefcase, revealing 3 syringes with a green liquid inside.

"What the fuck is this? Do you think my clients would like this?" Martinez questions.

"No, but you will. You see, my boss has been creating these drugs for well over a year now, and he first offered it to your old boss. Considering how it worked so well, and the fact that you aren't some 16 year old kid trying to rule the world, maybe you could use this in a, let's just say, better, way, than your old boss did." Jack explains.

"Now where the fuck is my money." He demands. Martinez motions to one of his men, who goes outside. A few seconds later he comes back with a briefcase of their own, who sets it down onto the table and opens it, revealing a large sum of money.

"$20,000, all in cash, just like you asked." Martinez says.

"Well done. Now that I know that you have the requested payment, I do hope you that you use these wisel-" All of a sudden the lights in the warehouse, cutting off Jack's sentence.

"What the fuck is wrong with the lights?" Martinez complains. But the darkness is the least of their worries. A weird -zip- sound followed by what sounded like screams came from all around the room. 6, in total. After 20 seconds since the power went off, the lights go back on, revealing 6 men, 3 from each side, hanging from the ceiling. The sound of a lit fuse comes from a corner of the small building, before turning into a series of bangs as the remaining 6 turn to look towards the commotion, The rest of the gunmen have their rifles aimed at the corner, which was their biggest mistake.

"Aghhh!" Martinez screams from behind, and he gets taken into the darkness of the ceiling by a dark, hooded figure, before falling back down, stopping about 7 feet from the floor, getting caught by a piece of black rope. The hooded figure jumps down behind the gunmen, starting to fight them, hand-to-hand. Jack immediately rushes to the door with the money, taking a glance at the scene behind him. A dark, hooded man, kicking the shit out of the remaining 4 gunmen, who get their guns knocked away from them before getting numerous punches and kicks. Jack then flees the scene, the thought of the syringes being left in the warehouse not entering his mind. He trips and stumbles before he finally reaches his car.

"Hey! Get me the fuck outta here, the freak is here!" He yells to his driver, before realising that his driver has already been knocked out. He quickly reaches under his seat, pulling out a sawed off shotgun, and rushes to load it.

"What the fuck are you?" He asks, looking around, holding his shotgun tightly. Suddenly, gloved-hands punch through his sunroof, grabbing Jack by his shirt, making him drop his shotgun and pulling him out of the car, where he comes face to face with a hooded figure with a mask and a mouth curled into an angry scowl.

"I'm Mysterion." The vigilante responds, before punching Jack in the face, knocking him out.

Mysterion's PoV

I take out one of the briefcases from the car, before dragging the scum back into the building, where Yates and his men are already attempting to cut the thugs down from their predicament.

"I believe, this is now yours." I drop the criminal in front of Yates, who gives me a satisfied look, before setting the briefcase down on the table.

"You know, for 20 seconds between me shutting the power off and the emergency generator coming in, you are fast." He says, before inspecting the other briefcase.

"Could be anything, but my guess is that this is the same chemical Boyett was using before his arrest." He says.

"The other briefcase is filled with $20,000, and from what I've heard, this idiot," I point to the knocked out criminal on the ground, "was attempting to sell the drug to one of Boyett's former henchmen." I reply.

"So, you are saying that after more than 6 months, the dealer that we have been looking for, is THIS guy?" Yates asks, but I'm sceptical.

"I don't think so. I heard something about this guy's boss, which means the main dealer is still at large." I explain.

"Well, at least we didn't come all the way out to Denver for nothing." Yates points out as his radio starts buzzing.

"Small bank robbery about a half a kilometre from where you are, Yates. About two hostages have been reported, over." Mitch says over the radio.

"The night's not over yet." I say.

"Copy that, I'm sending my best guy. Over." He responds as I run outside.

I take my grapple gun and grapple up to the roof of a tall building, continuing to do so until I reach the street where the robbery is taking place. I glide down to the building, landing on the roof. I use my classic tactic of crawling through vents, eventually reaching the main room. I see two men, with cheap balaclavas and pistols, but the report was wrong. There isn't two hostages, there's four. The gunmen are trying to drill through the vault, and I also see a dead security guard. I light a firecracker and I throw it into a corner of the room, distracting them.

"Jesus, what was that? Check that out." One guy orders his partner, who goes to check it out. Now's my chance. I hop down from the vent, sneaking behind the guy watching the drill, before knocking him out with a blow to the back of his head. The other guy must have heard it, as I hear footsteps approaching me. I quickly do a roll, before spin-kicking him and elbowing his face as he falls, knocking him out. I free the hostages, just as the cops start to show up at the front.

"Come out with your hands u-" I cut off an officer by throwing the knocked out thug's out of the door, then leading the hostages out before grappling away. I start to grapple back to where my bike is, but I'm stopped after overhearing an interesting conversation below in an alleyway…

"Come on, sweetie, you don't think I'm handsome?" I look down to find what seems to be a homeless man with an empty beer bottle in his hand, and a woman backing away from him until she ends up against a wall. Disgusting.

"P-please, don't." She simply says as the man suddenly grabs her breasts, dropping the bottle. Ugh, I've had enough of this. I jump down, grab the bottle and smash it against his head, causing him to land on his back.

"You should probably go home, and get this piece of shit into a cop car." I say to the woman, who thanks me in return, before I grapple back up onto a roof. I keep running across the rooftops until I reach my bike, and I take the 40 minute trip from Denver back to South Park. I finally arrive, and I hide my bike in the same place as I always do, before pulling out my pistol. I take a look at it, before loading it.

I then proceed to shoot myself in the head.

* * *

 _The Next Morning_

Kenny's PoV

I wake up in my bed again, suit still in my wardrobe. One thing that I learned is that by killing myself, I don't wake up super tired, giving me a great reason to be out all night.

"Hey Kenny." Karen says as I walk into the kitchen.

"Hi Karen. Listen, I'll be with my friends again, so can I trust you to-" I say but she cuts me off.

"It's fine. I'll be out too with Ruby and Ike, if that's okay with you." She says.

"Alright, what time will you be home at?" I ask.

"Um, I don't know, maybe around 1 or 2. Why you ask?" She replies.

"I just want to make sure that if I arrive and I don't find my sister in the house, that I don't freak out about it and start calling the police." She giggles at my remark.

"Don't worry Kenny, my guardian angel protects me!" She declares.

"Keep telling yourself that. Love you." I kiss her of the forehead before going on my routine Sunday jog. I simply love the fact that I won't be waking up tomorrow having to worry about school. 1 more fucking year to go. Ever since the December 11th incident, nothing big has really happened ever since, giving me plenty of free time to hang out with my friends. Today, is one of those days. Me, Stan and Kyle (Cartman can't come because he is sick, after celebrating his birthday a bit too much at McDonald's yesterday) are gonna hang out with Wendy, Bebe and Red (Who is somehow Kyle's GIRLFRIEND all of a sudden) at Stark's Pond, and maybe today I'll actually have the courage to ask her out.

I complete my 3 laps around the town, before returning to my "lovely" home. I check the time on my watch: 11:15. I meet them at 12:00, which gives me plenty of time to work out. I confine myself in my room, and start doing push-ups. I manage 100 in 5 minutes, before moving to running in the spot for another 5. I then head outside, and use an old branch from a tree in my backyard for pull-ups, which I do for 10 minutes. I then start punching another, bulkier tree, chipping the wood with my knuckles, which barely have any marks on them, for another 10. Okay, I think that is enough of that. I head inside, get changed into my normal clothes, and I walk to Stark's Pond.

I finally arrive, and guess who's the only person waiting: Bebe. Oh, my luck.

"Kenneth McCormick! Good day to you, Sir!" She bellows, doing a little curtsy.

"Are you drunk?" I ask her, who gives me a look, then a devilish smile.

"Probably. Where the fuck is everyone?" She quickly changes the subject.

"How long have you been waiting here?" I ask.

"10, whole minutes. I got so bored at home so I decided "fuck it", and came early. What's up with Cartman?" She asks.

"He apparently ate 40 chicken nuggets, two large portions of fries, and drank 3 large Cokes while his mother was giving blowjobs to random people in the bathroom." I smirk.

"Eh, I thought he would be able to eat more." She comments.

"Hey, listen, are you fre-" I get cut off.

"Hey guys! What's up!" I hear Stan from behind me. Damnit.

"Hey Stan…" I wave.

"Hey Stan! Where's Wendy?" Bebe asks.

"She just texted me, and she should be here-" Stan gets cut off.

"Hey everyone! Hey Stan!" Wendy runs up behind us.

"-right about now." Stan finishes his sentence before kissing Wendy.

"That makes 4. Where are the redheads?" I ask.

"Right here!" I hear Kyle and Red shout in unison, as they walk towards us, hand in hand.

"And that's everyone. So, what are we doing?" Stan asks.

"Well, I thought we could go to the mall for an hour or two, and then head to Tweek's Coffee Shop." Red explains.

"Sounds good to me." Bebe says. We all head towards the mall.

 _3 hours later_

"All I'm saying is that if we study a bit every week before school starts again, we won't forget anything and we can be way ahead of everyone else." We walk out of Tweek's shop, with Kyle being a nerd again as I sip my coffee.

"Kyle, you're cute, but my God you are such a nerd!" Red giggles.

"Oh, shit. I almost forgot that I'm helping my dad set up his new computer today. I gotta go guys. Seeya later!" Stan kisses Wendy goodbye before running off to his house.

"I better head back home too. Got a lot of ideas that I need to write down to show the school council when we come back. Adios amigos!" Wendy leaves us.

"Kyle and I also bought tickets for Transformers 5 today, and the movie starts in 20 minutes, so we better get going. Later!" Red and Kyle head to the cinema, leaving me and Bebe.

"So, um, can I ask you something." I tell her.

"Sure."

"Are you free this Wednesday?" I ask her. Her eyes widen and a smile appears on her face.

"Kenneth McCormick, are you asking me out?" She says, in some Medieval English accent.

"Yes…" I say, quite embarrassed.

"Yes, I'm free. When, where and what?" She asks.

"7pm, a restaurant in Denver that Stan told me about, and dinner. So, what do you say?"

"Yes. I'd love to. Anyway, I should probably head back home and tell my parents. See you on Wednesday!" She runs back to her house.

Wow, took me like, 6 months. How the hell am I fearless enough to beat up criminals with my bare hands but I'm scared to ask a girl out for that long. Now, there is obviously going to be one problem:

I actually need some money… Fuck.

* * *

 **A/N: To AnonynousPoet, thank you for your reviews on both the Prologue and the 1st Chapter, I appreciate the feedback, and to Galaxyskyreader, thank you for that review and I probably will take my time with this one. Anyway, did you like what I did with Mysterion's grappling hook? I sort of took inspiration from the Batman Arkham games, as well as from Batman Begins in that opening fight. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 3: A Date to Remember

**Disclaimer: I do not own South Park or any of its characters.**

* * *

 _Wednesday Night_

Kenny's PoV

I head out the door, wearing my best looking clothes that don't have that many holes in them, and I walk to Bebe's. It's not that long of a walk considering this small town, so it takes me about 3 minutes. I walk up to the red house and knock on the door. A few seconds later, a man with brown hair and glasses answers. Must be her father.

"Uh, good evening, Sir. I'm here for Bebe?" I ask. He takes a look at me for a few seconds.

"You must be Kenny. She'll be down any minute, she's getting ready." He says before calling out to her. I wait there for about a minute before she comes to the door, wearing a red leather jacket, black jeans and a silver heart pendant.

"Wow, you look great." I comment.

"Not too bad yourself, McCormick. Mom, Dad, I'm going now!" She shuts the door.

"May I ask where are we going?" She asks as I lead her down the street.

"You know, I could tell you myself, but I haven't really been there." I tell her, who raises an eyebrow in response.

"Huh, real smooth Kenny." She laughs as we turn the corner, where a black car is parked.

"Yeah, I know. So instead, I figured the guy who recommended the place should tell you about it." I say as someone steps out of the car: Stan the Man!

"Oh, and he's also driving us to the place." I say.

"Thanks for doing this dude." I tell Stan.

"No problem, man. I do owe you for those tips on how to give Wendy a good time in b- you know, I don't think now's the time. Hop in!" He calls out to us.

"Do you always do this on first dates?" She asks, probably still in shock on how well planned I can be.

"Hmm. Nope." I say as I open the door for her. She steps in, with me following. Stan drives us out of South Park, and on the way to Denver.

"So, what's this place like, Stan?" Bebe asks.

"It's a fantastic restaurant. And cheap too!" I feel like he was mainly saying that last bit to me…

"Yeah, great food, waiters and waitresses are so kind. I'm pretty sure me and Wendy have been there at least 10 times." He explains.

"Speaking of her, where is my gal?" Bebe asks.

"She's at the gym. When she found out about you two, she was freaking out. In a good way, though." He says, with Bebe face palming.

"Oh no." Bebe proceeds to pull out her phone. She frantically taps the screen before sighing, muttering a quiet -Goddamnit- under her breath before showing me her phone.

"Fuck sake Wendy." I laugh as I read what she posted on Facebook.

'OMG! Bebe Stevens and Kenny McCormick are official! -squeals-' Wow, 10 people have liked this so far, including Stan, Kyle, Nichole, Token, Karen, Ike, Jimmy, Clyde, Red and even Cartman! Oh, she is so gonna pay for this.

"Kenny, you haven't talked in 5 minutes, are you okay?" Bebe asks, making me jump a bit.

"Oh, yeah. I'm just thinking of ways to prank Wendy now." We all laugh.

"Don't worry, I can certainly help with that!" Bebe replies.

"I can help get her distracted. Maybe you can drop a water balloon on her head!" Stan remarks, causing us to giggle again.

 _20 Minutes Later_

"Here we are! Enjoy your night guys! Call me when you are ready to leave, I'll be in the pub until then. Seeya!" Stan drives off, leaving me and Bebe standing outside the restaurant. We walk into the place, a big room with dark red walls and a nice white marble floor filled with people already eating. What surprises me is that nobody seems to be dressing over-the-top fancy, they're just wearing normal clothes. Sweet, that means this place is affordable. I notice a choose-your-own dessert bar in the centre of the room, with, OH MY GOD! A CHOCOLATE FOUNTAIN! SCORE!

A waiter leads me and Bebe to a table, and gives us two menus. I scan through it, and boy, there is a lot of food that seems delicious here. I settle on roast chicken with gravy and mashed potatoes, but Bebe is still looking.

"I think I'm gonna have the spaghetti bolognese." She tells me. I call a waiter over, and takes the menus. He pulls out a pen and notepad, and I can tell by the look of his face that he is bored out of his mind.

"What will you two be having?" He says in a monotone voice.

"Umm, I'll be having roast chicken with mashed potatoes and gravy. The lady will be having spaghetti bolognese." The waiter quickly scribbles down what we ordered, before leaving us.

"I have a feeling he might spit in our food." Bebe mutters.

"Stan told us that this place has good service, this guy's probably had a bad day or something." I assure her.

"Yeah, probably. How's your sister?"

"She's fine. I heard she was going out with Ike. Kyle hasn't told me yet, so I don't believe it." And with that, Bebe pulls out her phone again, dialling a number. She then passes her phone to me, so I look at the screen and see Kyle's number.

"Are you kidding me?" I say, to which she responds with a devious smile. I sigh in defeat before calling the number. After 3 rings, he picks up.

"Hey, Kyle. Do you have Ike there?" I ask him.

"Uh, hi, Kenny. No he isn't here right now, he said he was hanging out with your sister. Wait, why are you using Beb-"

"Ok, bye!" I quickly hang up before passing the phone back to Bebe.

"So, my sister is going out with your ex's little brother. Fantastic." I mutter.

"Wait, what do you mean my ex?" Bebe asks.

"I thought you guys dated back in 3rd Grade."

"On, no, that was silly Truth or Dare game."

The waiter suddenly arrives with our food. Believe it or not, it looks great. He hands me the bill too, which ends up as about $20. I pay him immediately, earning me an impressed look from Bebe.

"So, you aren't as poor as people say you are." She remarks as she starts eating the spaghetti.

"I actually worked a lot in the last couple of days, doing odd jobs here and there, you know? Speaking of which, what kind of job would you like to have? Wait, wait, lemme guess. Professional cheerleader?" I ask as I pop some delicious roast chicken in my mouth.

"Haha! Oh, no. Other than what people actually think, I'd actually rather be a lawyer or a marine biologist." She says. I have to say, I'm quite surprised by that remark. But what catches me off guard even more is the tone of embarrassment in her voice.

"Wow, I'm impressed, Bebe. I would expect that coming from Wendy or Kyle, but from you? That surprised me, in a good way." We both smile and continue eating.

We finish up after about 10 minutes, also talking about what a dread the last year of school will probably be, and she kept flirting with me too, which is a very good sign. I think it was a good idea not wearing my suit underneath my clothes tonight, hehe. We leave the restaurant with smiles on our faces, and start heading towards the pub that Stan's at.

"Stan was right. That was a fantastic restaurant!" Bebe says joyfully. A bunch of police cars pass us, sirens full blast. Oh no, from experience, I know sirens is a bad sign.

"Yeah. So, if you don't mind me asking, would you mind if I took you on a second date?" I asked her. Her face then lit up with a smile.

"It would be a pleasure." She says seductively. Fire trucks are rushing past now. I have a bad feeling about this. We turn the corner, nearing Stan's pub. He suddenly runs out of the building, rushing to his car. Please don't tell me he's gonna have another episode tonight. He sees us and quickly drives towards us, making it seem like he is about to run us over.

"Guys, are you done?" He asks nervously.

"Yeah. What's happening?" I ask him with a worried look on my face.

"You guys didn't hear the explosion?" He asks. My face suddenly falls, and I quickly open the car door.

"What the fuck happened?" Bebe asks as she gets in the car, me following her.

"I'll tell you on the way. There's no way I'm staying here for long." Stan says, hopping into the driver's seat. He does a quick U-turn, driving us down the street.

"There! Look over there!" He says, pointing to the right. At first I see nothing but trees, but then I see it. Smoke spitting into the sky, and a building in flames, lighting up the night sky.

* * *

 _1 Hour Later_

News Broadcast

"Ladies and Gentlemen, if you are just joining us now, the fire that had consumed the Union Station in Denver after reports of an explosion, has been put out about 30 minutes ago. Police have already started their investigations into what seems to be a terrorist attack. The explosion occurred just over an hour ago in the station, and we have yet to receive reports on casualties-"

 _-Broadcast Cuts Out-_

 _-Static-_

 _-Broadcast Comes Back On-_

"Tell the audience your name. TELL THEM YOUR NAME!" A voice orders a man tied to a chair.

"M-my, name is Dave." The man says, terrified.

"Tell them where you work." The voice orders again.

"D-Denver U-U-Union Station, please don't hurt me." The man says, with a tone of fear in his voice.

"And what exactly happened, to the station?" The voice asks again.

"It- it, um-" The man gets cut off, as the camera turns to the man holding it: a male wearing a silver helmet, with a smile on his face.

"IT GOT BLOWN TO SMITHEREENS! HAHAHA!" The man laughs.

"Listen, everyone. What happened at that station, is just the beginning." He giggles.

"To Mysterion: Chaos is coming, and you won't be able to stop it." He coldly says, before bursting out laughing, and setting the camera down, showing a wall and two shadows.

"As for you, you have been a bad boy recently! HAHAHAHAHA!" One shadow pulls out something.

"No, no, not the syringe, not the- AGHHHH-"

 _-Broadcast Cuts Out-_

* * *

 **A/N: Oh deary me. If I made that date segment awkward, I am sorry, as I have never actually been on a date….. :/ Thank you for your review AnonymousPoet! Sorry for taking a while with this chapter, as school has been a rightful pain in the arse, thanks to revision for Christmas Exams (WHY ARE EXAMS A THINGGGGGG) Anyway, next chapter probably next week, and I'll try and have a bit more MYSTERION in the next one. And as always…**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 4: The Man in the Metal Helmet

**Disclaimer: I do not own South Park or any of its characters.**

* * *

 _1 Hour Later (10:25 PM)_

Sgt, Yates' PoV

I arrive at the scene, which for some reason we had to wait for 2 hours to get access to it. I step out of the cat, where about a dozen more have blocked the entire street.

I take a look at the charred and damaged building before heading inside. The whole place is a wreck after that fire, which took about 30 minutes to put out. I walk past burned corpses, sealing anything I could find in an evidence bag, which was only really 3 things in total.

"So, whatcha got?" Mitch asks me as I head to my car.

"Couple of things. A bullet casing and a bullet about 7 meters from it, and a dropped gun. That's it." I say, giving Mitch the evidence.

"How about you?" I ask him.

"Well, we talked to some witnesses who were nearby during the whole ordeal. They said some guys came in a van, and stormed into the building. They then heard some sort of explosion, but not the one that engulfed the building in flames. They said they saw some smoke coming out of the entrance, but not much. The van drove off, but the explosion didn't happen yet, then there was a gunshot heard, and a couple of minutes after, an explosion." Mitch reads from his notebook.

"And the security footage?" I hear a deep, raspy voice from behind me, which I recognised immediately.

"Where the fuck were you?" I ask Mysterion.

"I asked first." He smirked.

"We figured that since the whole building went in flames, the security tapes were lost. If you somehow managed to-" I get cut off when the vigilante pulls out a tape. Of course he found it before we did.

"It's from the last hour that it was activated, so it'll greatly help with our ordeal. As for where I was, I saw the explosion, but from a car that was heading back to South Park." He explains.

"Did you see the video?" He adds.

"Everyone has saw it by now. Within the last hour, it has been uploaded to YouTube and has almost 500,000 views. We are in the process of tracking down anyone who knew this "Dave" guy. As for the nutjob with the helmet, we have narrowed down our suspe-" He cuts me off again.

"Leopold Stotch. There's your suspect." He says, with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" I scream. All other cops from South Park glance at us for a few seconds, before going back to what they were doing.

"The kid that killed his own parents and then disappeared for 2 years is the guy that killed over 50 people? How are you so sure about this?" I ask him.

"I recognised his face immediately. And, he was my friend…" He says with his head low.

"Do you think he's going to live up to his threat? Do you think he can drive Denver and South Park into madness?" I ask Mysterion, who raises his head, now with a more angry look in his eyes.

"2 years ago he kickstarted the crime wave that took over our town. I won't let him bring it back. You better check out that security footage." And with that, Mysterion grapples away into the darkness.

 _45 Minutes Later (11:10 PM)_

I arrive back at the station, taking the tape with me. I put it into our own security camera system, starting from 30 minutes before the explosion.

What the hell happened there?

* * *

 _3 Hours Earlier (8:10 PM)_

Dave's PoV

I go into the camera room, cup of coffee in hand. I put my feet up on the desk, sipping the hot drink as the usual happens in the station: nothing goddamn interesting. I start checking my Facebook news feed. Aww, my sister posted a cute picture of her daughter! Like. Ah, memes on how Transformers 5 is shit! Lovely. Like. Like. Heart. Like. 'Hilarious lol smiley face'. Heart. Wait, what the hell is going on?

I put my phone away, finally paying attention to the cameras. What looks to be a smoke bomb is in the centre of the room, and people are collapsing! What the fuck! They're on the floor, rolling around, spazzing out. The hell? Suddenly, men with jerry cans enter the room, with another person with some weird helmet and a turquoise costume with a dark green cape comes in. The fuck? He starts kicking around the people on the floor. All men seem to have some sort of breather device on their mouths and noses. Holy Shit.

Suddenly, two men burst into my security room, hitting me in the stomach and throwing me outside. The gas gets inhaled into my lungs, where I also collapse onto the floor, coughing, with my body out of control.

My vision goes blurry, and everything becomes dizzy. I see the man in the helmet bringing in big oil drums, and red sticks! Oh no. I attempt to gain control over myself, reaching for my gun. I manage to unholster it, aiming it at the man with the cape. I aim at his head before pulling the trigger. I then hear a -clank- the bullet hits his helmet. The man doesn't fall, or even react. He just turns around and walks to me. Two more men kick the gun from my hand and start to beat me up, but I hear the costumed figure ordering them to stop. He comes closer, before he's suddenly up in my face.

"Take him." He smiles before I feel a blow to my head.

Before everything goes black.

 _1 Hour Later (9:10 PM)_

I wake up, sitting in some room with a lamp shone in my face. I try to get up, not realising that I was tied to the chair. I then get a baseball bat to the face, making me and the chair tip over. I get pulled back up, where the costumed man comes back into my view, still with that sick smile on his face. His helmet is quite weird, made out of some shiny silver metal, and sort of shaped like Magneto's helmet from X-Men.

The man pulls out a syringe, before stabbing it into my chest.

"Arghhh!" I cry, as he injects weird liquid into my veins. The world around my starts to shake. Oh, oh my God! The horrors of it all! THE BLOOD!

Whatever I saw disappears, as I get more liquid poured down my throat. The man then grabs a camera, before walking to a nearby laptop on a table. He taps a few keys, before shoving the camera in my face.

"Tell the audience your name. TELL THEM YOUR NAME!" He screams.

"M-my, name is Dave." I say.

"Tell them where you work." He says in a more calm fashion.

"D-Denver U-U-Union Station, please don't hurt me." I beg.

"And what exactly happened, to the station?" He asks.

"It- it, um-" He cuts me off as he turns the camera towards himself.

"IT GOT BLOWN TO SMITHEREENS! HAHAHA!" He laughs maniacally.

"Listen, everyone. What happened at that station, is just the beginning." He giggles.

"To Mysterion: Chaos is coming, and you won't be able to stop it." He says, before bursting out laughing and setting the camera down.

"As for you, you have been a very bad boy recently! HAHAHAHAHA!" He pulls out the syringe again.

"No, no, not the syringe, not the- AGHHHHHHHHH!" He injects me again, and all the nightmares come back. They torture me for a while, before I hear a loud -BANG- and suddenly, everything goes black.

* * *

 _3 Hours Later (12:10 AM)_

Mysterion's PoV

I sneak around the car park building, trying to find where the report came from. I then grapple up two floors above me, climbing up and hearing some suspicious activity. I hide behind a car before seeing a man beating up a woman, taking her handbag, and shoving her into his black jeep. I quickly dash to the car, but he must've seen me, as he speeds off, heading down to the bottom. I quickly run to the edge of the road, watching the jeep head down to the ground floor, before jumping down and perfectly landing on his jeep, making the jeep stop.

I slam the dude's head into his steering wheel, before pulling him out of the jeep, handcuffing him and leaving him unconscious on the side of the car park. I then break off one of the jeep's back doors, freeing the woman inside. She thanks me, as I hand her back her purse, handbag, phone, and anything else that was taken from her. I wish her safe travels before grappling to the top of the car park building, giving me a great gliding point. I jump off the roof, leading into a perfect glide as I continue to grapple and glide my way through the city. I see a Police helicopter nearby, around where a bridge is, and I grapple and glide my way there.

I arrived there, where I see a few cop cars and a man on the side of the bridge. I pull out my binoculars to get a closer look. He looks like he's about to commit suicide. A crowd is gathered around the place, and it seems his family is trying to convince him not to do it. I see him nod his head, and he starts to turn around, but he slips, and staggers backwards before falling off the bridge. I quickly glide there, catching him just before he hits the water. I hear the crowd cheer from above as I grapple us both up there. The man embraces his family, who all thank me. However, I think it's time to call it a night.

I pull out my gun and shoot myself in the head, letting my limp body fall into the water, knowing that those people up there wouldn't remember it anyway.

At least I won't be tired.

* * *

 **A/N: First off, thank you for yet another review AnonymousPoet! Second off, if this chapter is the worst so far, I wouldn't blame you. School has been such a bitch recently (WHY DO CHRISTMAS EXAMS EXIST?!) So I probably won't update this until after my tests are done, unfortunately. However, this does give me more time to think about this story, so hopefully the next chapter will be great!**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 5: A Meeting with the Mayor

**Disclaimer: I do not own South Park or any of its characters.**

* * *

 _The Next Day_

Sgt. Yates' PoV

I get out of bed, putting on my bathrobe as I head downstairs for breakfast.

"Morning Honey." I kiss my wife as she gives me my pancakes. I've got a busy day today.

I quickly eat it all up, before heading to the bathroom to brush my teeth. I finish up in the bathroom, getting changed into my uniform, and combing my hair. I put my coat on as I hear a knock on the front door.

"Come in!" I say. Mitch enters my house, with a copy of the newspaper.

"Lemme guess, Kim Kardashian's butt is on the front page?" I ask sarcastically, to which Mitch gives a little chuckle. He drops the paper on my desk, the front page obviously about the attack last night.

"Well, isn't this gonna turn into a shit show?" I say.

"One costumed lunatic is already enough for this town, isn't it?" He replies.

"You ready for the meeting?" He asks.

"Are you kidding me? With all that's going on, I'm actually looking forward to this one." I smirk, as we leave the front door, heading into a crowd of reporters in front of it.

"Any comment on the attack, Sergeant?" I hear one say.

"A word about Mysterion's involvement?" Another one asks.

"What do you think the about the video, Mr Yates?" Another questions.

"Leave him be, will you?" Mitch shouts as he escorts me to my car. We hop in, nearly running over some reporters, and we head off to City Hall.

"So, I take it you've seen the security footage that the vigilante acquired?" Mitch asks.

"Of course I have. At first, a gas canister is tossed in, causing green smoke to come out which makes everyone in the room collapse. Then, men dressed in black and wearing masks, come in with jerry cans, pouring liquid everywhere. Then the main suspect comes in, matching the description from the video, and he starts kicking the victims around. Then two men drag out a white male from a separate room. He too collapses after exposure of the gas as well. He then attempts to shoot the main suspect, which doesn't seem to affect him at all. Two men dressed in black then proceed to start kicking the crap outta the male, but they stop. Then I saw the suspect walk towards the male, before one of his men suddenly whacks the male in the head with a baseball bat. They carry his body away, which leads me to believe that he is the man killed in the then bring in big oil drums and dynamite. What looks to be like a makeshift bomb gets carried into the room and wired up to the oil drums, before the suspect and the thugs leave, and then there's a quick flash of light a minute later before the entire thing cuts to black, which was probably the explosion." I explain to Mitch.

"So now we know what happened, but we don't know where these people are." Mitch says as we pull up to a City Hall, where more reporters are waiting.

"What do you think the Mayor would like to talk to you about?" One asks.

"Sergeant, do you believe that Mysterion is causing more harm than good?" Another questions, which I think is absolutely bullshit. How is Mysterion causing more harm when he's the guy that stopped most crime in the last six months?

We enter the main building, thank God no hostage crisis in this City Hall, and we wait until we are sent to the Mayor's office.

"You think this is going to be about the attack?" Mitch asks.

"What else would it be about? Other than another one of her lesbian scandals." I smirk.

"Sergeant Yates, the Mayor would like to see you now." One of her aides tells me. He offers to show me where her office is, so I already know he's a new employee, because I've been here many times.

I knock on the door, hearing a little "Come In!", to which I enter the office, seeing the turquoise-hair politician gazing out of the window, her back turned to me.

"Good morning, Mayor McDaniels." I say. She spins around with a serious look on her face.

"Good morning, Sergeant Yates. Have a seat." She says. Once I'm seated, she begins.

"You know why I called you down here at such short notice, right?" She asks.

"I believe it has something to do with the attack at the Union Station in Denver." I say, to which she nods.

"Over 30 people dead, a former resident who went insane now vowing to cause chaos. It only takes, ONE, day, for everything to turn into a shitstorm around here!" She exclaims.

"I swear to God, you better trust this vigilante enough to bring this fucker down." She says.

"Mysterion has already given us the security footage of the attack from the wreckage of the building, and YES, I do trust him enough to take Stotch down. It might be hard for him though…" I let that last bit slip. Shouldn't have done that.

"And why would it be hard for him?" The Mayor raises an eyebrow.

"He told me that Stotch used to be a friend, and I'm pretty sure that having to take down someone who used to be your friend must be hard for him." I tell her.

"Tell me, your honour, do you trust Mysterion?" I ask her.

She lets out a sigh, before finally saying, "Of course I trust him. He's managed to clean up this stupid town, and I have to respect him for doing that." She gives in.

"Y'know, I'm pretty sure he's doing your job better than you already are." She jokes.

"Heh. Yeah, well I prefer to do things within the law." We laugh at my remark.

"There is one thing, though." She says.

"What is it?" I ask.

"I want to meet him, Harrison, I want to meet him." She says. I sit back in the chair, thinking about it.

"I'll see what I can do." I eventually tell her. She gives me a satisfied look.

"So, what about the guy in the video? Y'know, the one that already has a million views on YouTube and has gotten national news coverage?" She asks.

"No, I'm afraid we haven't. We have yet to even identify the guy yet, let alone-" I get cut off when someone knocks on the door quite loud.

"What the hell is going on?" She shouts, which lead to Mitch bursting through the door.

"Sir, I said you can't come in here! Leave now!" One of the Mayor's aides orders him.

"Sir! You have to get to Denver, now!" He blurts out.

"You need to leave!" The other aid orders.

"Shut the fuck up!" I tell them both off.

"What's so urgent that you have to interrupt my meeting?" I ask Mitch.

"They found the body." He says.

"What?" I asked him in disbelief.

"The man from the video, they found his body hanging off a crane from a construction site." He quickly says. I look over to the Mayor, who gives me a nod of approval.

"Alright, we have to go, now." I leave City Hall with Mitch, running past more reporters to my car. We then speed off to Denver.

 _At Denver_

Mysterion's PoV

I glide to the construction site after hiding my motorcycle, seeing news helicopters around the crane. I then see the body hanging from the top of the crane. I pull out a blade, and I slice the rope before dive bombing and catching the body before it hits the ground. "CHAOS EVERY WEEK" is scrawled on his shirt in big red writing, almost like blood. A car enters the blockade made by the other police cars, and out comes a Sergeant Yates and his partner Mitch.

"It's him." I tell the two men as they rush to the body.

"Chaos Every Week, Jesus Christ." Mitch mutters.

"I'll call an immediate airlift to the nearest hospital for an autopsy report." Yates takes out his phone, but I stop him.

"No need." I hook the body's belt to mine, grappling up to a nearby police helicopter, dragging the dead body with me.

"Get us to the nearest hospital. This man's autopsy could be crucial to catching the son of a bitch who did this." I tell the pilot, who flies to the nearest hospital.

We arrive on the roof, where a few doctors are waiting with a stretcher. Yates and Mitch join me on the roof, and a blonde female doctor leads us to the autopsy room. We watch the doctor do her work, pulling out blood samples, taking a look at bruises on the man's body, while Yates and Mitch seal his clothes as evidence. After a while, the doctor concludes her autopsy.

"Well, there were two giant bruises on both the front and back of his head, plus a few bruises on his midsection. Two stab wounds were found on the chest, but they weren't made by a knife, but with what seems to be a syringe. His lungs seem to have been filled with toxic fumes, while his stomach had traces of a chemical liquid that we have never seen before." She explains.

Yates and Mitch continue to ask her questions, while I try and out the puzzle pieces together.

"Those toxic fumes was the gas released into the station, and thanks to the security footage, we know that the wound on the back of his head is the cause of a baseball bat. Since the wound on the front of his head seems to be the same size, he probably received another blow with the bat later on. His midsection was beaten up by the thugs at the station, explaining those bruises. Wait, you said syringes. In the video, the man screamed something about not wanting a syringe. Since there are two holes, he must have been stabbed before and after the video was made. Once for torture, and again which caused his death. My only guess for the liquid in his stomach is what prevented him from dying the first time." I explain, earning puzzled looks from everyone else in the room. Well, I certainly did a Sherlock there, didn't I? Hold on a minute…

"Yates. Saturday night we raided a drug deal, and what did we find? Syringes. The same ones that were used by Boyett. Now, there's a man using custom made chemicals. Stitch was the guy that supplied Boyett." I declare.

"Oh, dear, God." Yates says, as we rush out of the hospital, after thanking the doctor of course.

I grapple away, now knowing that we are dealing with something major.

* * *

 **A/N: Again, thank you for your review AnonymousPoet! JackOLantern1337, I'm glad that you did enjoy Mysterion! Anyway, Xmas exams are being a bitch, with me having two tomorrow (as of posting this), so slow updates will probably be common for the next week. However, after that, I will be freeeeee! So, I hope you like this chapter, especially Mysterion's little deduction thing, there, and as always…**

 **Thanks for Reading!**


	7. Chapter 6: Breaking Into Prison

**Disclaimer: I do not own South Park or any of its characters.**

* * *

 _At Night_

Kenny's PoV

I dial the number onto my phone. It rings 3 times, before she picks up.

"Hey, Kenny!"

"Hey Bebe. Listen, about last night, are you sure that you aren't shaken or anything?" I ask.

"I'm fine, don't worry about me. Sure, my parents didn't like how you put me a couple of blocks away from a huge explosion that killed a lot of people, but everything will be fine." She assures.

"Where are you? Maybe we could have some fun together…" She adds in a seductive whisper.

"You know when I told you I had a bunch of odd jobs to get the money for our first date? I'm currently in the middle of one."

"Hmm. At this time of night? You better not be doing anything illegal young man!" She says in a imitated mother's tone.

"No, of course not. Definitely nothing illegal. Anyway, my boss is calling me back, seeya!"

"Seeya Ken." I hang up. I clip the cheap flip-phone back onto my belt. I take out my binoculars, and I start scouting the prison.

"Ok, make sure not to beat anyone up Kenny…" I mumble to myself. It's a fairly small prison, with only a fence of barbed wire surrounding it. I notice a few guards around, but I can easily sneak past them, using darkness for cover. I also need to watch for security cameras, but I brought my laser to deal with that. There seems to be a vent at the roof where I can climb through. Excellent. I clip my binoculars back onto my belt, and I jump from the rooftops, gliding into the area. I quickly slip into the darkness, before seeing a camera. I pull out my laser, and shine it at the camera, before swiftly sneaking by. No guards have seemed to notice me yet.

I grapple up to the roof and open up the vent before climbing through. First, I need a key to access his cell. The warden probably has the keys, so I need to find his office. I wander around for a bit, but I hear some commotion nearby. I look through a vent cover, seeing my target get dragged away.

"You're putting me in solitary because I threw a basketball at a guard's face? Big whoop! If it was me, one on one with you jackasses in the streets, then you would be begging for death! You hear me?! You hear me you pieces of sh-" He gets cut off as he gets locked into Solitary Confinement.

"Shut up you piece of trash. You're lucky you're not one on one with Mysterion at the moment." One of the guards say. I notice some keys attached to his belt, and he's wearing a uniform that's subtlety different than the other guards. He must be the warden.

"That freak could probably beat the shit outta him." The two guards beside him chuckle at his remark. I see him go off further into the corridor, so I follow him through the vents.

"Guys, I'm gonna take a quick nap. You two continue to watch the prisoners." He orders the two guards. He heads into what seems to be his office. I continue to crawl through the vents until I reach one that's in his office. He's already asleep, and the keys are in full view. I carefully unfasten the vent cover, before hopping down behind the snoring warden. I reach my hand out to grab the keys, but he suddenly wakes up, and sees me.

He tries to strike me, but I block. He again tries to hit me, but I dodge every attack, before he stops his attempts to fight.

"What the hell were you trying to do, freak?!" He snaps at me.

"I need those keys, Warden." I calmly say.

"Why? And how the hell did you get in here?!" He exclaims.

"I need to speak with the man you just put in solitary confinement. I sneaked in, and you're the only person that knows I'm here." I explain.

"What the fuck do you need with Jack Miller?" He asks.

"I have reason to believe that his boss is the man who blew up the Union Station last night." I tell him.

"All I need is 10 minutes." He looks at me for a couple of seconds.

"10 minutes?"

"Tops."

He reluctantly hands me the keys. "Any longer and I'll raise the alarm." I nod. He opens the door for me, and I walk through the corridors until I reach Solitary Confinement. I use the key to unlock the large metal door, pulling it open. I see the man looking out of his cell window, his back turned to me.

"Ah, so you've come to release me already?" He says confidently.

"Not exactly." He turns around as I slam shut the heavy door. He still has the black eye that I gave him on Saturday night.

"Oh Jesus Christ not you! Please don't hurt me, you've already done enough!" He whimpers as he cowers into a corner.

"I'm not here to hurt you. Well, not now at least." I toy with him.

"What the fuck do you want from me anyway?" He asks.

"Information." I say.

"On what?"

"You should know."

"Oh, the wacko that blew up your poor little train station. I don't know anything man! I swear!" He says defensively.

"You work for him." I remind him.

"So? Yeah, maybe I do know something, but it may come at a price." He begins to stand up.

"Choose your words carefully Jack." I threaten.

"Oh please, I'm too smart for your tactics, Mysterion! I'll tell you, when you bust me outta here! How about that, "Symbol of Justice"?" He sneers. I glare at him for a few seconds, before giving him a right hook, knocking him to the ground. He struggles to get up, so I pick him up myself and I hold him up to the wall.

"WHERE IS HE?!" I bellow in his face.

"I-I don't know. I've never m-m-met him myself, I s-swear to God." He faltered.

"SOMEONE MUST KNOW WHERE HE IS!" I growl.

"All I know, is, is that he's never in the one place for long." He blurts out. Finally I've made him reach his breaking point.

"What do you mean?" I ask more calmly, but still with a slight growl in my voice.

"There's no way you'll be able to track him down, because when you do, he would already have disappeared." He says.

"Tell me more about Stotch." I order.

"Stotch? If you mean him, nobody calls him that name anymore."

"What do they call him?"

"Professor."

"Why Professor?"

"Listen, he may seem like a total wacko, but I've heard that he's a genius for his age. He can develop drugs that even the government would like to acquire." He explains.

"Then why isn't he using that to his advantage, to make money?" I ask, confused.

"He isn't your typical criminal that you easily beat up. He believes more in causing chaos than anything else in particular. The only time he does try to sell his stuff, is when the user tries wreak havoc himself. Unfortunately, the last time he tried that, the big guy was fucked over by you." I suddenly realise that he means Boyett.

"He supplied Trent Boyett?"

"Yep. But since he barely done much, he thinks that he has to take matters in his own hands. And look what happened as a result!" He starts laughing. I release my hold on him, before letting myself out.

"You think you can stop him? He's up to the challenge! He'll make everyone's lives a living hell, including yours! There's a difference between us and him. He's not afraid of you!" I slam the door shut, locking it. I head back to the Warden's office, and I throw him the keys before climbing back up to the vent. I swiftly crawl through until I'm back on the roof, before gliding off the roof, past the barbed wire, until I grapple back onto the building where I was before. I jump down from the roof, landing next to my motorcycle, and I take it all the way back to South Park.

After about 40 minutes, I hide my bike back in it's normal hiding place, before grappling up to a nearby rooftop. I start running across them, making my way back to SPPD. I knock on Yates' window, waiting a few seconds, before it opens.

"So, what did you find?" He asks.

"We can't find him while he's hiding." I tell him.

"What? Why not?"

"I spoke to that man that was trying to sell the steroids. Had to break into prison to get to him because he was in solitary. I interrogated him and he said that he never stays in the one place for a while, which will make this a lot harder for us to find and arrest him." I explain.

"Huh, that's the first time I've anyone in this state breaking INTO prison." He chuckles.

"That will make things harder for us, definitely. So we'll have to catch him in the act?" He asks.

"I'm afraid so, but the problem with that is we don't know where he'll be next. He might be shooting up a school or trying to blow up a hospital. He could be anywhere." I say.

"This whole "Chaos Every Week" thing is definitely going to frighten citizens. They'll be more afraid than ever to go outside. This might have a big impact on Denver, and maybe all of Colorado." He says.

"Well, we'll have to do our best to take him down. How was your meeting with the Mayor?" I ask.

"Wait, how do you know- forget it. It was fine, until it was cut short by the body being found. Even though she questions your methods, she ultimately trusts you in catching this asshole." He assures me.

"However, there is one problem…" He adds.

"What?" I ask.

"She wants to meet you." He tells me. Oh, Shit.

"I knew that day would come, Sergeant." I smirk.

"Yeah, well, May the Force be With You." He says.

"Hey, was there anything else that man said?" Yates asks.

"Well, he said they don't call him Stotch, they call him the Professor. Mainly because of his work with chemicals and what not. He also said something else…" I say.

"What?" He asks.

"He doesn't fear me." I say, troubled by what he told me.

"So? That shouldn't stop you in taking him down." He says.

"You don't understand. Criminals are afraid of me because I'm more than a man in their eyes, I'm a monster to them. A demon to them. But to the citizens, I'm a dark angel. To the citizens I'm a Symbol of Justice, to the criminals, I'm a Symbol of Fear." I explain. I then take out my gun, and start loading it.

"Jesus, do you do this every night?" He asks.

"Nobody remembers it, so it doesn't really matter." I smile, before jumping out of his window, holding the gun at my head, and then pulling the trigger. Everything goes black as my limp body collapses onto the snow.

* * *

 **A/N: Finally! A new chapter! And this one is coincidentally being released on Christmas Eve! Thank you to AnonymousPoet for yet another review, and I don't know if Yates is telling that much, I personally don't believe that, considering Mysterion could still be anyone, as evidenced in "The Coon" when Chaos showed a Coon his suspect wall. Anyway, I wish everyone a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year, as I sit back on some chair, drinking hot chocolate from a Batman mug which I received from a Secret Santa! Anyway, hopefully I can post chapters more frequently during Christmas break, so yeah. Happy Holidays, and as always…**

 **Thanks for Reading!**


	8. Chapter 7: The Fat Boy says Hope is Lost

**Disclaimer: I do not own South Park or any of its characters.**

* * *

 _The Next Day_

Kenny's PoV

I wake up again in my bed, sunlight beaming through my window and into my face. You can try Summer, you can try, but you aren't melting our snow! I get dressed, brush my teeth with $1 toothpaste and I eat my breakfast. Karen is up, brushing her hair with her pink hairbrush that has a broken handle. She doesn't seem to care that it's broken, as I gave it to her for her 11th Birthday. Mom and Dad are asleep, so I, as per usual, have to make breakfast for us. I remember what Bebe told me about Karen and Kyle's younger brother, Ike, so I'm gonna talk to her about it.

"Hey, Karen, mind me asking something?" I ask as she sits down at the table.

"Um, sure. What's up?" She smiles, blowing some hair away from her eye.

"When did you start dating Ike Broflovski?" I ask. Her eyes widen as a surprised and shocked look appeared on her face.

"Wait, what? No, I, um, I never…" She says defensively, but I cut her off.

"On my date with Bebe the other day, she let me phone Kyle, asking where Ike was. He said that he was hanging out with you. Then on the way back home, she showed me Ike's Instagram, where he posted a number of pictures of you and him together, which I ultimately thought was quite cute." I say to the bewildered brunette.

"I… I…" She tries to talk.

"Yes? Get it out Karen." I grin.

She thinks for a second, before getting a confused look on her face.

"Wait, you were on a date? With Bebe? I FUCKING KNEW IT!" She shouts at the top of her lungs.

"God Damnit Karen! Shut up, we're trying to sleep here!" I hear my father's hillbilly voice from across the house.

"I fucking knew it!" She whispers in my ear.

"Don't change the subject. How long have you been with Ike?" I ask her.

"Um, like, two weeks now." She says, embarrassed.

"Wow, you kept that a secret for two weeks! Sucks that he didn't." I taunt her. She playfully punches me in the arm as payback.

"Alright, alright. Now, you tell me about YOUR love life!" She grins as I pinch the bridge of my nose.

"Ok. I asked her out on Sunday, after me, her, and the rest of the gang went to Tweek's coffee shop. Then on Wednesday we went to a restaurant in Denver that Stan recommended." I explain, as my phone vibrates in my pocket. I flip it open, seeing a message from her displayed on the screen:

' _Hey Ken! Listen, Red and Kyle asked me to ask you if you wanna go to Tweek's Coffee Shop for some sort of Double Date! You in?'_

I think for a second before replying.

 _'Sure, why not? What time?'_ I text back.

' _10 minutes. I'll meet you at your house this time, since my dad doesn't like you as much now…'_ I chuckle at her message.

"What is it? Are you texting her?" Karen asks, finishing her bread and butter.

"Yeeeeah. In fact, I gotta go in 10 minutes because me and her are meeting Kyle and his girlfriend Red for coffee." I tell her before leaving the table.

"What are you gonna do after, huh? Smooch under the table?" She taunts as I walk to my room.

"If there was no one around, then we would be doing much more." I grin, closing the door shut. Should I take the suit? Hmm, I don't know. I start to remember what happened last year, when that once nutjob tried to rob the place, took Bebe at gunpoint before I broke his arm in a couple of seconds. Eh, I'm sure it'll be fine. I take off my heavy orange parka, leaving a white t-shirt on me, because I don't want to die of too much heat… again. I hear a knock on the door, that must be her.

"I'll get it!" I shout to Karen. She's a few minutes early. I try and make my hair less messy, before ultimately giving myself a "good enough" and I run to the door. I open it, with the beautiful blond leaning on the door frame, a smile on her face as she greets me.

"Hey Ken! You ready?" She asks, before looking past me. I hope to God I didn't leave out the fireworks, AGAIN. I turn around, seeing my sister grinning from the kitchen table.

"Don't start or I rip you to shreds about Ike." I warn her, earning a slight giggle from both her and Bebe before I shut the door behind me.

"So, you told her you knew about her and Ike?" She asks.

"Oh yeah. I'm pretty sure I scared the shit out of her. Those pictures of her and Ike on his Instagram though. If they weren't dating then what the hell do I call what they were doing in those pictures?" We laugh. It doesn't take that long until we reach the coffee shop. We go in, finding their table, which was not hard considering it's not hard to miss the two redheads.

"Hey guys!" We say to them as we sit down.

"Hey guys!" They say back. Kyle's got her arm around Red, which surprised me a bit, considering he was never that good with ladies.

"Whatcha guys ordering? GAH!" Tweek asks us.

"Umm, Coffee." I tell him.

"Coffee." Bebe says.

"Same, coffee." Red says.

"Coffee, but no sugar." Kyle tells him, making me remember that he is diabetic.

"So, you guys are official as it gets then." Red says happily.

"Yeah, I suppose so." Bebe smiles at me.

"How was your first date? And why did you call me on her cellphone?" Kyle asks.

"Well, minus seeing a building up in flames, it went great! Kenny used my phone because, well, you know." Bebe tells him.

"Your brother is nailing my sister, dude." I say in a pissed off tone.

"Wait, WHAT?" He says in a shocked tone.

"Hahaha! I'm kidding dude. If she was having sex at her age, I would be extremely pissed off dude. They're just, going out I guess. Seems a bit weird though, always thought Ruby would be all over your genius little brother." I say.

"Wait a minute, you talk about your sister having sex with my brother, but didn't you get a blowjob by Tammy War-"

"Let's NOT talk about that, can we?" I cut him off, glancing at Bebe who is giving me a mock death stare. I remember that day, when she gave me Syphilis and ended up killing me. They don't remember that though, obviously.

"You know what I find funny, Red? You're dating a guy that is like, totally the opposite of you, no offence Kyle, but your hair is nearly the exact same!" Bebe says to Red.

"You're one to talk. Have you not noticed that you and Kenny are both blond?" She says.

"Well, that just makes me feel better than I'm with him." She smiles at me.

"Hey, you said you saw a building in flames. Was that the Union Station that blew up?" Red asks me.

"Yeah, it was." I say with sadness in my voice.

"We all saw that video, didn't we? God dammit, is it weird that I feel sort of responsible that Butters turned out like this? I mean, he just went insane!" I say.

"Kenny, it's not your fault, it's nobody's fault." Kyle assures me.

"Don't start with that, Kyle. We put him through hell back in Elementary, and then Craig and his friends bullied him towards the end of Freshmen year, and we all know about his dad. I feel like we could've helped him more, y'know?" I tell them. They nod in agreement.

"Well, Butters decided to kill his parents, and now he took innocent lives. That part can't be mostly our fault." Bebe assures us. Her phone vibrates, so she takes it out.

"What is it?" I ask her.

"It's a text, from Cartman. It says, 'Ey, Slut. We need to talk. Meet me at my backyard in 10 minutes" That's odd. What would he want from me?" She says. I'm open my mouth but my phone vibrates too, as does Kyle's and Red's.

"He sent me the same message, except he called me Poorboy." I tell them.

"Yeah, me too, except he called me Filthy Jew." Kyle adds.

"Same, but he called me The Jew's Sex Slave. What the fuck Cartman?" Red says angrily.

"Here you go guys! NGH!" Tweek hands us our drinks. We pay him, but I'm interested in something else.

"Hey, Tweek, did you get a text message from Cartman?" I ask him.

"GAH! I don't know!" He pulls out his phone, then his eyes widen.

"OH MY GOD! HE WANTS TO TALK TO ME! HE CALLED ME A SPASTIC! WHAT DOES HE WANT FROM ME? IS HE ONE OF THE UNDERPANTS GNOMES?!" He screams, but I calm him down.

"Calm down Tweek, he wants to talk to all of us. Come on, let's go." Us 5 leave the shop, taking the drinks with us, heading to Cartman's house.

 _At Cartman's House_

We are greeted by Fatass, who tells us to take a seat at his backyard. A bunch of other kids are waiting, including Stan, Wendy, Token, Clyde, Craig and Jimmy, as with all the other kids too.

"Alright, now that you're all here, I called this meeting because this is an urgent matter." Cartman says as he stands at his cardboard podium.

"Cartman, we're not getting your cat out of another tree just because you're too fat to do it yourself." Craig says, making us all laugh, except for Cartman who's glaring at him.

"Shut the fuck up Craig! This is actually important! Now, as you all know, especially the slutty blondes at the front." He looks at Bebe and I, to which I give him the finger in response.

"Butters, motherfucking Stotch, SOMEHOW, managed to attack the place in some gay costume and kill a shit ton of people. Now, just in case he remembers that we sorta helped make him crazy, he might come and attack US. So, I gathered you here to warn you, that if he does remember us, we're so fucked." He tells us all.

"No, Fatass, you're fucked! Let's not forget all those schemes that you used Butters in back in Elementary!" Clyde stands up.

"Says the guy that helped bully the fag during his first and only year of High School. Well done to that, dumbasses." Cartman responds, facepalming. Craig and Token join Clyde in protesting against him, but suddenly Stan stands up.

"He's got a point you know! You guys even beat him up ON THE SAME DAY HE MURDERED HIS PARENTS!" He shouts at them. Soon, everyone is shouting and screaming at each other, except for me, Bebe, Kyle and Cartman, who's emptying a packet of M&Ms into his mouth. He finishes before taking a deep breath.

"WILL YOU ALL SHUT THE FUCK UP!" He screams at us, making us sit down immediately in surprise.

"We all, did something to piss the dude off and send him over the edge. So, I'm ending this meeting by telling you this. I know you are in this crowd, Mysterion, or you're spying on us with some magical shit that you ripped off from Batman, or whatever. Just, please, if this fucker even dares to attack us, please protect us." He says, with us slowly nodding in agreement.

"C-can we go h-h-home now?" Jimmy asks Cartman.

"Yeah, sure, get the fuck outta backyard." He replies, and we all stand up and leave.

Now I realise something. Cartman just told me something that might have never crossed my mind.

We might all be in danger.

* * *

 **A/N: First off, I would like to say, Rest in Peace Carrie Fisher, the actress who played Princess Leia in Star Wars, who just died a couple of hours before I started to write this chapter. May the Force Be With You in Heaven. Anyway, thank you to Galaxyskyreader for that review, I really appreciate it and I hope you had a great Christmas too! Even though I shouldn't be saying this here, I would like to say thank you to Kayline626 who gave my last story, Mysterion, it's 20th review! I'm so happy people are still reading that story, as I thought it would be easily forgotten. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter being all Kenny, and don't worry, Mysterion will be back soon. And as always…**

 **Thanks for Reading!**


	9. Chapter 8: All In Danger

**So, I'm going to start doing Author Notes at the start to reply for reviews, if there is any. Thank You to PsychoSpaceCat, The Author God, and, as per usual, AnonymousPoet! Psycho, I'll try to (it probably won't happen though xD). Anonymous, I'm gonna make some people scream -insert Joker laugh here-. And Author, I actually forgot about that. I will try to implement them into this chapter, so tell me if I did it right. Anyway, on with the terrible sequel!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own South Park or any of its characters.**

* * *

 _Saturday_

Kenny's PoV

I'm with Stan, Kyle and Cartman at Tweek's shop. Fatass is stuffing his face, while Stan and Kyle are texting their respective girlfriends. Speaking of which, they're at the mall, trying to have some "girl time". Cartman takes a sip of his sugar coated hot chocolate before turning to me.

"So, Kinny, looks like you're the only one not texting his girlfriend." He says. He has a point, Stan and Kyle are so antisocial sometimes.

"Still wanna know how the Jew has a girlfriend and I, even though I'm hot, don't." He smirks.

"I guess we learned that "hot" is Cartman's word for "fat"." Kyle laughs as he puts his phone away.

"What the fuck was that meeting that you called yesterday? "Basically guys, we've got no hope, especially you Kahl, stupid Jew." Stan mocked Cartman.

"We have hope guys. Me. Duh." Cartman says. Stan holds back from spitting his coffee out of his mouth and Kyle and I just start laughing hysterically.

"You'd be an excellent meat shield, that's for sure!" I say, making Stan, thankfully having swallowed his hot beverage, start laughing as well. Oh gosh, I'm nearly in tears. Cartman looks like he's about to blow a fuse.

"You know what, screw you guys, I'm going home." He stands up from his poor squashed seat and waddles all the way back to his house. Him, protecting us, BWAHAHAHAHA!

* * *

 _Monday Evening_

I hop off the bus just in time to get ready for my second date with Bebe. Where was I? I hid my weapons and equipment behind the cinema that we're heading to tonight. Unlike last time, I'm going to make sure that no bullshit happens, like any explosions or gas attacks, without me having to rush back home to get my stuff.

I arrive back home and I take my parka off. What's the time? I check my watch: 6:47. 13 minutes to get ready. I take out my suit and slide into it. The mask and the cape are in the bag in Denver, as with my grapple gun, the police radio, the laser, the handcuffs and a pack of firecrackers. I cover my suit with my shirt, buttoning it up, making sure there isn't more than 5 holes in it.

I remember Cartman's pointless meeting, which basically told us that all hope was lost, and yada yada yada. He probably wanted to seem like we would turn to him for help if this happened, which I'm sure won't happen. Right? We did fuck with Butters all those years though, especially Cartman. I remember when he trapped him in that bomb shelter just to get to Casa Bonita. Or when he actually, and even for me this makes me sick, PUT HIS DICK INTO BUTTERS' MOUTH. I MEAN, WHAT THE FUCK?! Sure, we haven't been nice to him either, like that time when we dressed him up as a girl just to get our hands on something the girls had. That suit that he had on him in the video, I assume he took inspiration from his weird "Professor Chaos" thing back in elementary. Except, now it's for real. He had that suit one when I threw a shuriken at his eye, and then we dressed him up as a dog to cover up the stuff we did so we wouldn't get in- WAIT A MINUTE!

I pull out a large box from underneath my bed, rummaging through until I find the old shuriken. I barely used it after it went through Butters' eye, actually, that was mainly one of the reasons we stopped playing with those weapons. The other reason was that our parents would literally kill us, WITH THE WEAPONS. This might be risky, as if anything like that ever happened again, it might kill someone. And I don't want to kill anybody during my run as a vigilante. I want to bring justice, not kill my enemies. I realise that I'm wasting time reminiscing about ways we drove Butters mad, so I clip the shuriken onto my belt, before putting my jeans and sneakers on. I head out the door and I start walking to Bebe's house. She's already waiting for me, as I see her wave out from her driveway. She runs up to me, and we start walking to Stan's house, who's our ride yet again. He's totally fine with driving me and Bebe around, as long as I keep giving him, "fun" tips for him and Wendy, and because he has an excuse to get drunk without his parents knowing.

"So, what movie are we watching?" She asks in a flirtatious voice.

"Anything you want, except cheesy romantic flicks. They're soooo cliche." I smile.

We see Stan's car drive up to his, so we hop in.

"I thought you were at your house." I say to him.

"Nah dude, I was dropping Wendy off at some debate thing." He says as I leap in beside Bebe.

"My dad isn't quite pleased about me and you heading into the same city where a terrorist attack happened, but I just managed to convince him, with help from Mom." She says to me, checking her hair with her phone.

"Still have an uneasy feeling though. That fireball was massive. You guys should have saw it. Smoke was just piling up in the sky. Horrendous." Stan recalls the event.

"Still can't believe that was Butters that did that. Cartman's bullshit meeting didn't help." I say.

"Yeah, me and Wendy were having a good day until the whole thing happened." Stan says.

"He's just trying to play "hero" or something. Mysterion has our back, I hope." Bebe says.

Oh, she has no idea.

 _At the Cinema_

"Call or text me when you're ready. I'll be at the usual bar. Have a good time!" Stan waves as he leaves the parking lot. We enter the place, and we check out the movies that are available. Oh right! The new Spider-Man is out!

"Hmm, Spider-Man is tempting. What do you think?" Bebe asks.

"As long as it makes you smile." I say.

"Alrighty then!" She smiles at me. I walk up to the ticket desk and I pay for two tickets to Spider-Man: Homecoming. We receive the tickets and we walk over to the popcorn stand. The line isn't that long, so it doesn't take a while until we're at the front.

"So, salted popcorn for the both of us, large. Coke for you, Fanta for me, and a big packet of M&Ms?" I try to remember what we agreed on.

"Perfect!" She smiles. We get what we want, and it's quite cheap too. Stan with another perfect date suggestion!

Now, what was the screen number again? 5? Yeah, 5. We find a good spot in the middle, and we wait for everyone else to show up. I notice a guy that's dressed in mostly black, and seems a bit nervous. He then takes a look at me, and then Bebe, before taking his seat at the front. I don't know, but I've got a bad feeling about this.

The movie finally starts, and I wrap my shoulder around my beautiful girlfriend. I take a load of popcorn and I stuff it all in my mouth. Bebe giggles a little, before taking a little herself. The man in the front is starting to make me feel uneasy, and he keeps glancing behind him, particularly, at us. I then have a sudden feeling that we're being watched from behind. He then leaves the screen, presumably to go to the bathroom, but I'm not so sure. I'm being too paranoid. All the vigilante work getting to my head. Just enjoy the movie, Kenny. He then returns back to his seat, and that feeling kicks back in. Bebe seems to notice.

"Something wrong?" She whispers into my ear. The man suddenly stands up and fires a pistol at the ceiling. I immediately ditch the popcorn and what not, I grab Bebe and I start rushing to the exit. Everyone else starts hopping over seats in panic to get out of the room. I then hear gunfire from behind me, and it turns out 2 other people brought guns into the theatre. The men start firing into the crowd, and I get separated from Bebe in the chaos. I try and push through, but all I hear are her cries for help, and I see a glance of her being grabbed by one of the men and being pulled back into the theatre before I'm pushed out of the room by the crowd. Anger rushes through my body as I rush to where I hid my equipment. Then I remember what Cartman was saying, and maybe he was right. None of that matters now, as I put on my mask and quickly grapple up to the vents, where I sneak into the theatre myself. I hide in the the darkness of the ceiling, and all I see are the 3 gunmen, and Bebe.

Bebe's PoV

The men surround me, and I feel like this would be the end of my life.

"So, this is the chick the boss wants? Any idea why her in particular?" One man says the other.

"I dunno, something about revenge or something." He replies.

"That doesn't mean we can have a little fun with her first." The other man grins, as they start to walk towards me. Oh no.

Suddenly, a hooded figure who I instantly recognise drops down from the ceiling and begins to fight the guys. He slams one dude into a seat, and disarms another before throwing him at the screen. Mysterion is moving to the other guy before he points his gun at me. He smiles at me, and I truly think that this is it. I close my eyes, but I hear him scream in pain. I open my eyes to see the gun on the ground. I look up to see the gunman clutching his hand, and there's something stuck in it.

A shuriken.

Mysterion's PoV

I threw the shuriken just in time, making him drop the gun. I walk up to him, punch him in the face, and I take the shuriken out of his hand. I then hear laughter from behind me, and I see the man shoot the others in the head, lighting a match, throwing it at the screen, lighting it on fire. He then laughs some more before he kills himself by shooting himself in the head. The fire begins to spread quickly, and I immediately know that I have to get Bebe out of here.

I pick her up in my arms, carrying her to the fire exit. However, something collapses and blocks the exit. Great. I grapple up to the vents, where I got in.

"Crawl through. It'll be safe, I promise." I tell Bebe. She hurriedly crawls through until we reach the roof. The whole place is starting to engulf in flames, and their coming close to the roof. I once again lift Bebe into my arms, and I jump off the roof before it becomes scorched. I use my cape to glide safely down, where a fire truck is already waiting. An ambulance also arrives, and a few cop cars enter the scene. I leave Bebe in the parking lot, who thanks me and starts calling Kenny's name. I quickly grapple away, changing into my normal clothes, before finding her again.

"Holy Shit, I thought you were dead." I embrace her, who hugs me back.

"Mysterion saved me. Hey look, I need to tell the cops!" She points to a cop car near us. We rush to the officer.

"What's wrong, guys?" He asks us.

"This wasn't an accident." She tells them.

"Yes, we know, we got a call regarding some shooting. Do you guys need any medi-" He gets cut off when another officer runs up to him.

"Sir! There's been an explosion!" He tells him. Oh no.

"Where?" He asks.

"The local mall. There's also reports of hostages kidnapped from the scene." He says. Oh no, Butters…

Stan's car quickly pulls up, and me and Bebe rush to him.

"Oh my God. I came as quickly as I could." He says.

"Just get us out of here!" I yell at him.

"Gladly." He says, putting his foot to the pedal and speeding off from the scene.

I comfort Bebe, who's quite shaken from the whole ideal. As I realise why she was left behind.

Butters is after us.

* * *

 **A/N: Oh, the suspense! After listening to "Why So Serious?" from The Dark Knight soundtrack, I got in the mood to write this chapter! Thank you to the two people who followed this story recently, that made my day! Hopefully I can get another chapter out before New Year's, but if not, then Happy New Year to you all!**

 **Thanks for Reading!**


	10. Chapter 9: The Hospital Incident

**Hello Everyone! Sorry for the lack of updating in the past week, but school just started again, I got attached to Batman Arkham Asylum, so I beat that in about 5 days, and work is a bitch, so yeah. Also, writer's block, so yeah. But I'm back now so hopefully all will be well.**

 **Anonymous, you will find out soon enough, and they are probably a bunch of nobodies. Psycho, don't worry the story will continue. This chapter will go one of two ways, depends on how I execute it**

 **Anyway, back to the action!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own South Park or any of its characters… or Good Day Colorado.**

* * *

 _The Next Morning_

"Welcome everyone to Good Day Colorado!" The host said with a gleaming smile.

"Today we will be focusing on the shocking events that took place last night at one of Denver's cinemas and at one of our malls." Another host added.

"Indeed. The tragic events of what are called, last night's "Chaos Attacks" took place last night, when about 3 gunmen opened fire in a cinema while it screened the new "Spider-Man: Homecoming", and when a gas attack occurred at Cherry Creek Shopping Center. Explosions broke out at the mall, while the cinema caught fire and burned down, and we have also learned that the shooters may have been killed in the fire. There have been reports of hostages taken from the mall before the place was destroyed."

"The Mayor of Denver will be making a statement later today acknowledging the recent attacks."

"There has been many negative feedback to how the police could have prevented these attacks, and what's even more controversial is that Mysterion was only seen once last night, at the cinema attack, but he disappeared before the fire was put out."

"Let's see what other people think. People have been calling in, so let's hear them right now! Go to line 1 please!" The host calls.

"Hi? Hello?" A voice entered the broadcast.

"Hello! You're on live! What's your name?" A host asks.

"M-my name's Cathy." She answers.

"Tell us, what do you think of the recent events?" A host asks again.

"I think that this was a disgusting attack. What's even more disgusting is that our so-called "saviour" didn't seem to give a shit about it!" The woman exclaimed before she was quickly cut off.

"Ok, let's head to another person. Go to line 2!" The host quickly says.

"Hello there." A cold voice calmly speaks.

"Hi there. Who is this?" The host asks.

"Y'know, it's such a pity that your pathetic little superhero didn't seem to care last night. It seems like he just can't take it anymore." He says with a slight chuckle.

"Umm, Sir? Are you feeling alright?" The host asks, looking visibly worried.

"Tell me, do you wanna know what their final words were? What about the look on their faces? Do you wanna see that? Do ya?" The voice taunts.

"Oh my God. It's you, isn't it?" The host says.

"You know, I could just show you a video of them screaming, pleading, _begging_ , for their pathetic little lives. I could show you what their faces were before I killed each one of them slowly and painfully. Just by playing a little video." The voice starts laughing. The hosts' faces are filled with terror and disgust.

"Or, I could just do this!" The voice adds.

Suddenly, 5 bodies slam into the glass windows behind the hosts, each with a noose around their necks keeping them hanging there in full view of the camera. Each of the bodies are lined up, with letters on their chests.

They end up spelling out chaos.

"Enjoy the treat!" The voice says, laughing maniacally, while the hosts run screaming from the studio and the camera quickly pans away from the bodies. The footage ends there.

"So, Ma'am, this is what happened about an hour ago. The 5 bodies have been identified and seem to have all been killed in different ways." One of my aides says to me.

"Is Yates on this?" I ask them.

"Yates has been busy with the other two attacks, ma'am. He sent his partner Mitch Murphy to the studio, while he has been busy dealing with the other attacks. He's at the Police Station if you want him." One of them says.

"No, it's fine. So, Mysterion hasn't showed up since the attack at the Cinema? Nothing hinting at his whereabouts? That seems a bit suspicious to me." I tell them.

"Well, Mysterion is a vigilante, ma'am. He shouldn't be trusted that much, or else this could hurt our reputation and the public could see us as having to depend on an outlaw to keep us safe, where the police haven't been doin-" My aide gets cut off when a guard enters my office.

"Excuse me for barging in like this, Madame Mayor, but there has been a security breach." He tells us. I nod at my aides and they leave with the guard. I turn my chair around, now facing the window that overlooks this pathetic mountain town. God, why can't I just become Mayor of Denver already? Suddenly my phone vibrates. I take it out and it displays a text message from an unknown number.

"You wanted me…" I read it out loud.

"Here I am." I hear a raspy, deep voice behind me, making me turn my chair to meet the vigilante's serious gaze. He then grabs a chair and props it against the door to my office.

"What do you want to meet me for?" He asks. I take a look at the way he's dressed. Black/purple hood with a small green question mark on the front edge of it, dark cape flowing from the back of the hood, seems like the same material, black body suit with a large green "M" on the chest, utility belt the same colour as the cape and hood. And finally a black half-mask covering most of his face except his eyes and mouth.

"I wanted to know if I could trust you." I ask hesitantly.

"I've been cleaning South Park's and Denver's streets for 9 months and you're only asking me this now?" He says with a slight grin on his face.

"Then where were you last night?" I ask him. His grin disappears, turning back into his serious scowl once again.

"Two places were attacked last night, one of which as far as I know had at two teenage citizens of South Park only that, but another teenager never made it back home last night, and he was said to have been in Denver during the attacks. Not only that, but Leopold Stotch used to be a citizen of South Park before he killed his parents and fled, ultimately turning into the monster had has become now. I spent last night trying to figure out a connection, and possibly trying to deduce who could be targeted next." He explains

"Wait, what do you mean targeted next?" I ask.

"2 people involved in one attack, another never made it home from Denver during the time that these attacks took place. I have a dreadful feeling that some people are being targeted by Stotch." He tells me.

"What makes you say that? Maybe it was just dumb luck." I say to him.

"Trust me, it wasn't." He says.

"How could you be so sure?" I ask.

"I will only share that information with Sergeant Harrison Yates." He told me. I think about this for a second before remembering something.

"Sergeant Yates told me that you were a friend of this terrorist." I tell him.

"Yes, I was." He says, with a slight hint of anger in his voice.

"So, do you have an idea of what, you know, made him like this?" I ask him. He looks at me for a couple of seconds before opening his mouth.

"I wouldn't blame him for going a bit crazy, but what he did 2 years ago took things way too far. He was abused by his father and frequently bullied in both Middle and High School. He was a good guy before things went bad for him." He told me.

"And I am done, talking to you." He says, giving me a glare before pulling out some grappling hook and disappearing through a vent on the ceiling. I hear banging on the blocked door so I go to remove the chair, where my aides burst in the door with their guns out.

"Jesus Christ, nobody's here." I assure them.

"Then why couldn't we open the door?" One of them ask.

"Because a certain little vigilante wanted to pay a visit." I tell them. They look towards each other in disbelief before leaving my office.

* * *

Mysterion's PoV

I leave City Hall in disgust, grappling away to SPPD to see Yates.

Butters was my friend, but he has crossed the line. Cartman (even though I hate to admit it) may have been right. It doesn't help that Clyde never made it home last night. I grapple until I reach the station, and I enter Yates' office.

"You told the Mayor I was friends with him?" I ask him.

"It slipped out, ok? Besides, where the hell were you after the cinema incident? I had officers scrambling everywhere after what happened on Good Day Colorado!" He had a short little rant before he calmed down.

"God, #ColoradoChaos is now trending nationwide, and we're getting ridiculed by the press because we can't catch this asshole!" He says.

"It's not the only bad news." I tell him.

"What now? Please don't tell me it's another att-" Yates gets cut off when an officer enters the office.

"Sir, it's that Donovan again." He tells Yates.

"Listen, I've already said that-" He gets cut off again.

"This is different. He says it's something worrying him." He says. Yates sighs in defeat.

"Let him in." Yates finally says. Roger Donovan rushes into the office, holding his phone. The poor guy has been paranoid ever since his wife died because of that stupid toilet incident. Now he's worrying that he'll lose his son.

"Sir, someone sent me a message, and I thought it was some stupid prank but these goddamn kids but it's something different, I can feel it." He says, completely oblivious that I'm in the room with him. He then shows us the message:

' _Clyde or Kevin? The depths of Hell or Pass into Heaven? Chaos or Serenity? Reply in 5 minutes!'_

The message seems weird, but I finally figure it out.

"It's a skip code." I say.

"A what?" Roger asks.

"When did you get this message?" I ask him.

"About 2 minutes ago, why?" He says, worried. I quickly dive out the window, using my cape to soften my landing. I quickly use my grapple gun to rush to Hell's Pass hospital. Clyde Hell Pass Chaos 5 Minutes. It's a warning, from Butters.

I grapple to the roof of the building closest to Hell's Pass, looking over at it's rooftop, where I see a man holding a noose around Clyde, very close to the edge of the roof. He then drops him, so I quickly throw my shuriken at the rope, severing its grasp from Clyde, and I glide down just in time to catch Clyde before he hits the ground. He seems to be muttered for some gibberish and I notice the mark on his neck. A syringe mark. I leave him to be attended by doctors, picking up my shuriken from the ground, and I grapple up to the rooftop where the thug is. I rush him, tackling him to the ground and punching his face over and over again, knocking him out. I hang him by his foot from the rooftop using some rope, gliding away from the scene.

This confirms it, they're targeting us.

* * *

 **A/N: Oh no! Not Clyde! Sure I sorta had him beaten up in the last story, but still, not Clyde! I got the skip code idea from this great show called "Sherlock", so if you're into detective stuff I recommend you check that show out! Like the last story, I want you guys to guess who's going to be targeted by Professor Chaos next! Except this time, no hints! Anyway, it's about half ten in the evening where I am, so I should probably end this chapter off. So…**

 **Thanks for Reading!**


	11. Chapter 10: Saving the Redheads

**I'm finally out of Writer's Block! Yay! I was really struggling with ideas and school and work also got in the way, but I'm finally back!**

 **Anonymous, as always, thank you for your review AND analysis into what Chaos is doing! Good luck with that Netflix password. Psycho, I hope you enjoyed it, and I hope you enjoy this one! The Author God, thank you for the review AND the follow! I don't particularly like Yaoi pairings mainly because they seem way too overused, not like there's anything wrong with gay pairings but they have just become a cliche now.**

 **Anyway, back to the action!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own South Park or any of its characters.**

* * *

 _Two Weeks Later_

Mysterion's PoV

It's a clear night. Everybody seems calm, and orderly. There hasn't been an attack in two weeks, which gives us a reason to be extremely worried.

"Anyone got anything yet?" I speak into the radio.

"Negative. Everything seems… normal. No sign of anything just yet." Yates replies. I look up and gaze at his helicopter scanning the city. The sound of it's blades cutting through the air must be attracting some attention, maybe it's the reason why there's no crazed teenage psychopaths roaming the streets right now.

Suddenly my radio buzzes, so it must mean something's going down.

"Come in Yates."

"We've got something. We saw a couple of vans approaching a night time market and it looked pretty suspicious. We turned on thermal imagery on our surveillance cameras and we spotted at least 5 heat signatures in the front van." He explains.

"The other one?" I ask.

"It seems empty on thermal cameras, must be a bunch of equipment then." He says.

"Where is it?" I ask him.

"3 blocks north of your position, and you might want to hurry. People are coming out of that van." He says before I turn off my radio and clip it back to my belt. I rev my motorcycle's engine, and I speed out of the dark alleyway to the market. As I do so, a memory comes to mind.

"Can't make it tonight Kenny, I'm helping Red with grocery shopping at that new Market in the city."

"Why do need to go all the way there?"

"Apparently there's some sort of electrical problem at our town's only store, and Red's parents are both working late tonight. Isn't that a coincidence?"

Yes, Kyle, yes it is a coincidence. Really fucking convenient!

Kyle's PoV

My beautiful girlfriend drops the apples into the basket, flicking her soft, scarlet hair into my face.

"Oh, sorry!" She giggles.

"It's fine, trust me. Now, is that everything?" I smile.

"Nearly, now all we need is the cake, and that's it!" She says as we head to the cake stall.

"Beautiful night, isn't it?" I say.

"Totally. Maybe if you stay at my house for the night, we could make it even better…" She whispers into my ear seductively. Boy, aren't I one lucky man!

Suddenly we hear the sound of tires screeching, and we turn around to see two vans parked a couple of stalls away from us. One stall owner begins to shout at them, and the back doors are opening.

-BANG- The man collapses to the ground in a heap of blood as a familiar man holds a pistol at where he once was. Then I see the helmet.

"Red, we need to run, NOW!" I motion to her, and we spend no time sprinting out of here. I hear gunshots, and I glance back to see a bunch of men in dark clothing, wielding machine guns and shotguns. My former friend turned monster is closer to us, chasing us, and gaining ground on us. He starts shooting at us, and I feel like this is the day I die- "AGHH!"

I turn to see Red collapse to the ground, clutching her leg. Blood starts dripping from it, and I can tell that she's been shot. Butters slowly walks up to her, pointing his pistol at him, and I've had enough. I rush up to him, and punch him in the torso. However, this isn't the scrawny kid that I knew two years ago, because he soon wrestles me to the ground, punching my face with his pistol before aiming it at my head.

"Go on Butters, do it." I edge him on. Red cries out for help, pleading Butters to stop.

"Oh, no, no, no. I'm gonna take my time with you, Kyle Broflovski!" He says calmly, yet coldly. His mouth curls to a sickening smile, but soon to a scorn when he hears sirens approach us, and their approaching very quickly.

"The next time we meet Kyle, I will assure you, my smiling face will be your last, pathetic, sight in your eyes." He spits on my face before rushing back to the vans. He shoots at random people before jumping back into the back of the van, and driving off. I then look at Red, who gives me a look, which I already know means she's thankful I'm alive.

Mysterion's PoV

I turn the corner to see the market in absolute chaos, and a van quickly fleeing the scene.

"What happened?" I radio Yates as I go into maximum overdrive.

"They shot up the place, however Stotch was focused on two particular people." He says. I look over at the market, and I see Kyle and Red holding hands as they lie on the floor, thankfully alive.

I then notice that one van is still there, before realizing it's trap. The van explodes, engulfing the market in flames, but I speed off before I see what happens to my friend.

"Where did they go? WHERE ARE THEY?!" I scream into the radio.

"Hang on, they went into a tunnel- NEVERMIND! Take the next right and then the left at the end of the street, and you'll be right behind them." I do as he instructed, and soon I'm behind the van, with a few police cars joining me. What I don't get is why they aren't putting up a fight. Oh well, it makes it easier for me I guess…

I start to use my classic tactic of shooting at the tyres. I hit the front right tyre and just barely miss the rear left tyre before my gun runs out of ammo. I couldn't afford any extra bullets, so I use my next best thing. I pull out my shuriken, and calculate my aim in my mind. I figure out my trajectory before throwing the shuriken, and fortunately, it hits the rear left tyre, making the van spin out.

I get off my bike and rush to the driver's side of the van. I ready my fist for some knuckle sandwiches, but when I open the door, I discover a surprise, just for me. I see a now destroyed robot, connected to the steering wheel. It was driving the van. A thought enters my head and I rush to the back of the van, busting it open, and what I see is not armed terrorists.

No, I see a bomb.

"It's a trap!" I yell out to the surrounding police cars, before quickly mounting my bike and just barely clearing the blast zone. The van explodes and a great fireball lights the clear night sky.

"How did he disappear, without a trace?" I radio Yates in the air.

"He must've switched when he went under that tunnel, and no, Mysterion I did not see another van coming out of either side. We've lost him, again." He says. I clip my radio back to my belt, before aggressively revving my engine and heading back towards the market.

I arrive at the scene, now being extinguished from any flames that engulfed the place, where the injured are being carried away on stretchers and the shocked are being treated. I scan the area before resting my eyes on a familiar couple. I walk towards them, using my body language to make sure I'm not a threat.

"Don't you have a knack for getting into trouble, Catwoman." I smile at Red, who has a towel wrapped around her and a bandage on her leg. And also, an arm around her, which belongs to a certain red head.

"And who might you be?" I ask Kyle, pretending to be oblivious to his identity.

"I-I'm Kyle, Sir. It's an honour to meet you." He says.

"The same with you. Now, do you guys trust me?" I ask. They both nod.

"Totally." Kyle says.

"Absolutely." Red replies.

"Good." I kneel down to them.

"So, can you tell me what happened to you guys back there?" I ask.

"Well, let's see. We saw a couple of vans pull up, and this one stall owner got shot. We saw who it was, so me and Kyle literally ran for our lives." Red explains.

"She got shot in the leg by Butters, our former friend, and the guy that's always on the news now. So I came up to him and tried to fight him off of her, and that's how I got this." Kyle points to his newly formed black eye.

"He said something like, "When we meet again, my face will be your last sight." or something when we both heard the cop cars approaching, so then he left." Kyle finishes.

"Kyle, I commend you on your bravery in the face of that monster. However, you should have known the risks of this careless act, especially after what happened to other people who has crossed this man's path. But still, that was a courageous thing to do." I smile at him.

"Yes, he's right. What you did for me was so brave. Thank You, Kyle." Red says before kissing him on the lips. I leave them alone, giving them their privacy, before heading to a now grounded Sergeant Yates.

"Well, what did you get?" He asks me.

"If there was still any doubts on whether or not Mr Stotch is targeting the children of South Park, they should be cleared by now. He chased those two teenagers when he arrived, shooting one of them and fighting the other. Even worse, he gave the boy a warning." I explain. Yates' phone starts ringing, and by the look of his face when he sees who's calling, he doesn't seem to happy about it.

"Harrison Yates, hello?" He says.

"Yes, Madam Mayor, I am at the scene. As a matter of fact, he is with me. Oh, you do? Alright then…" He hands the phone to me.

"Hello?" I ask.

"Mysterion…" I hear the familiar voice of the Mayor of South Park.

"Hello Mayor. What do you want of me?" I ask.

"I just wanted to know if you caught and apprehended the monster that keeps attacking our citizens. You have, haven't you?" She asks with a demanding tone.

"Actually, he managed to escape, yet again. The citizens of South Park involved are in a safe condition, however." I add.

"Hmm. Mysterion, I'm starting to wonder if you are actually up to this task. I mean, you have been at this for 9 months yet this particular criminal, who happens to also be your former friend, is now a difficult threat to you? What's going on?" He asks, and my expression turns to rage.

"Listen, you have no idea what I have been dealing with over the past few weeks. This man isn't a difficulty because he's my former friend, he's a difficulty because he is not your ordinary common criminal around here. He, is much more complex than we have ever imagined." I spit at her. Then a thought enters my mind.

"If you think, that there is any problems with me, if you want some answers, I'll give everyone answers. Tomorrow, I'll hold a press conference, and then everyone will know that I will catch this son of a bitch without anything holding me back." I hang up and give Yates back his phone.

"You sure this is a good idea?" Yates asks me, but I don't answer him. I head back to my motorcycle in anger.

I'm fine. Everyone will know, that I'm fine.

* * *

 **A/N: Hopefully, this time I won't take a 2 week break on you guys again. Hell, I'm thinking of posting before Wednesday at most! Anyway, I would really appreciate if you reviewed this story, as I really want to know where I could do better! And, as always…**

 **Thanks for Reading!**

 **P.S. American viewers, good luck with Trump, you'll desperately need it.**


	12. Chapter 11: The Press Conference

**Hello! I kept my promise about uploading before Wednesday's out! Anonymous, I do hope that America will survive, but considering Trump quoted BANE, especially since Bane's speech was given just before they TOOK OVER GOTHAM AND NEARLY BLEW IT UP, America's fucked.**

 **As for the person claiming to be RandomWriter- I don't give a fuck what your name is, I'm not going to delete your review, because what I'm about to say next might not make sense to new viewers, and they might think I'm being crazy again. First off, if you are that Ric guy, maybe you should stop copying other people's story ideas and turning them into pieces of shit. Second of all, you say I'm acting like a big shot, when you come over on to my story as a GUEST account, and you insult me. Like I said before, I take constructive criticism, not pathetic insults. And to the glorious Guest that pointed this asswipe out, I'm actually not basing it off the entire Dark Knight trilogy, however I am using elements from it, like in this chapter.**

 **Anyway! Back to the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own South Park or any of its characters.**

* * *

 _The Next Day_

"Good Day Colorado!" The main host said.

"Yes, Colorado, good day! Anyway, after last night's interesting events unfolded, everyone is feeling mixed emotions when the Mayor just announced that the vigilante MYSTERION, is giving a press conference tonight!"

"Yes, that's right. Out of all the people in the world, a vigilante is going to give a press conference! Unbelievable!"

"People hope for answers from the vigilante, but can we really trust him right now? He hasn't stopped this cold hearted terrorist yet, so he'll better have some explanation."

"Indeed. Many people are expected to tune in, since this is a one-of-a-kind event that will happen in Denver City Hall later tonight!"

"Extra security is expected however, considering the extremely high threat level tonight's event might be! Anyway, moving on to our next story about a brave little cat who-" The television's screen shatters as a knife gets thrown into the centre of the fragile set.

Across the room, a man in a turquoise/dark green suit sits in a chair with two gunmen guarding behind, spinning a gun around his finger.

"Interesting." He says, before setting down the gun on a nearby table. The man then picks up a helmet, putting it on before smiling deviously.

Kenny's PoV

Oh, what am I doing?! Why did I agree to this? Was this because of some hidden anger? Why would I endanger myself, and many other reporters! Hmm, but if I don't show up, I'll be more untrustworthy than ever. Oh, I am so fucked.

Suddenly my phone rings, and I am delighted to see who the caller is: Bebe.

"Hey Bebe!" I answer, flipping my phone open.

"Hey Ken! So, I was wondering, my parents are going away for the next few days, so do you want to come to my place tonight?" She says in a sexy, seductive whisper. Oh yeah, you parents had to be gone, TONIGHT! I hit myself in the head in annoyance before answering back.

"I would love to, and believe me when I say I would LOVE to, but I have to finish this job tonight. I am so sorry." I say.

"Oh, well, I guess it's fine, you do need the money I suppose…" She says in a disappointed tone.

"Hey, I'm free tomorrow night though. Are you parents away for longer than one night?" I ask with a smile on my face.

"Yes, yes, in fact they are! I'll see you tomorrow night then?" She asks.

"It's a date!" I say in triumph.

"Oh please, it'll be more than just a date." She giggles.

"Alright then, looking forward to it! I got to go now, okay? See you soon Bebe!"

"Bye Ken!" She hangs up. God, please let there be no bullshit tomorrow? Thank you for listening.

 _Later That Night_

Sgt. Yates' PoV

"God, damn! There's a whole fucking crowd out here with signs and everything! You would think, if there was a high terror threat people would rather be staying indoors where it's safe than showing up at a press conference being held for a FUCKING VIGILANTE!" I rant to Mitch, who just sits with me in the back seat, chuckling away.

"Calm down man, this night will go just fine! Security around this place is always tight, but tonight it's tripled due to this threat! If anything happened, we will be able to stop it with one swift iron first to the fucker's face! Trust me, everything will go as planned." Mitch assures me.

We get out of the car, with a number of people screaming at us, but others are cheering for us too. We expected the Mayor of Denver, but we are just met with his two aides at the doorways of the City Hall. And to think, nearly 7 months ago, we were watching Mysterion save the Mayor after he was pushed off the roof by that sick bastard Trent Boyett. Hopefully nobody will break him out of a maximum security prison anytime soon.

Me and Mitch wait on the steps of City Hall, as a helicopter hovers above the government building. Spotlights are soon turned onto it, as crowds start becoming raucous. A figure jumps out of the helicopter, accelerating his fall to the ground before landing softly on the bottom of the steps of a City Hall. Mysterion was here.

He looked back at the crowds behind us, with some of the cheering and taking pictures, while others were booing and waving their signs saying "You're a criminal too!" and "Symbol of Justice? More like Symbol of Terror!". He turns back and gently shakes his head before climbing the steps to the entrance, where we finally head inside the building.

"There's lots of people here. I don't like it." He mutters.

"That's what you get for calling a press conference… and arriving to it dressed like that." I chuckle.

"Whatever, let's get this over and done with." He groans as we head into the conference room. This is going to be a long night.

Mysterion's PoV

"So, do I go now or what?" I ask Yates as we stand behind the curtain. God I'm such a fucking idiot.

"What? Yes of course you do! Have you ever even been at a press conference before? No, of course you haven't. Whatever, just get out there!" He whisper-yells at me.

I walk out to the podium where my eyes meet with a number of reporters that are in the room. They immediately stand up and start firing questions at me, but soon they are hushed down by security guards near me and the two cops. The security guards aren't the only ones here though. There's about 10 armed masked security officers at the back of the room and along the sides, and this is the part where I just noticed the camera.

"Alright, I believe that Mr, um, Mysterion will be answering questions now." Mitch says into the mic. All the reporters start asking for my opinion before I finally settle on this calm, female blonde reporter, and I point my finger at her.

"Oh, um me? Okay. Mysterion, you have been a vigilante for nearly 10 months. You have put away numerous criminals, and you even stopped an attempt on the Mayor's life by yourself, and that situation had numerous hostages. So how have you not caught this disgusting murderer yet?" She asks with a demanding tone.

"What we are dealing with is something different from Trent Boyett and the criminals that I have put away with. The reason that we have yet to catch this monster is becau-" I get cut off by this young, scruffy looking journalist.

"It's because you are helping him! You are an outlaw! Why should we be putting our citizens in the hands of this vigilante! Why is this stupid government not arresting you right now!" He arrogantly screams at me. Security guards quickly move in to remove him from the room, but I motion to them to stop.

"Don't, I'll answer his questions after I answer this young lady's question first. We haven't caught him because he is different from Boyett and the criminals I usually face. He doesn't seem to have a common motive, other than causing "chaos". This factor is making him unpredictable, and after an interrogation conducted personally by myself and myself ALONE, I managed to find out that he never stays in the one place at the same time for long amounts of time, adding to the unpredictability. As for this man's questions, I would never help him, or anyone conduct these terrorist attacks. You consider me an outlaw right now, but before when there was no random terrorist attacks, you let me clean up your streets without a problem. So why did you let me do this for so long up until now?" I throw back in his face. He stays silent with a shocked look at his face before slumping back in his seat in defeat.

"Next question?" I ask the reporters. Yet again they begin to shout at me, before I point my finger at this smart looking male reporter.

"Thank you, Mysterion. So, why have you called this press conference tonight?" He asks.

"Simple, to let you know what the situation is, and to let you know that you can trust me." I answer.

"Next-" He cuts me off.

"But that's the thing, you say that you called this so we can trust you, but why are you doing this now? Why didn't you do this at the start of your career of crime-fighting? Or after the City Hall Hostage crisis when you were legally declared no longer a criminal? It doesn't make any sense to me." He spits.

"You don't understand what I've had to-" He cuts me off again. Arrogant prick.

"No, you don't understand. Why are you calling this when you could be beating up some low-life on the streets, what's in it for you, hero?" I start to ignore him when I begin to notice some guards leaving the room, and suddenly the armed guards at the back are gone. Yates suddenly whispers something in my ear.

"A van just parked outside, and the guards are checking it out." He whispers.

"Get you and Mitch out of here. I'll end this." I order them, and they reluctantly leave.

"Well, aren't you going to answer my question, hero? Or do you just want us to believe you are a hero?" He sneers, and that sets me off.

"I'M NOT A HERO." I declare, and the crowd of reporters look at me, shocked and confused.

"I'm not a hero. I never was, and I never will be. 10 months ago I decided that it was time for someone to do something about this. I took this up as my own personal crusade, after it nearly affected those who I love. You think I did this for fame and attention? I did this because the good people of this city, and of South Park, were too scared to do anything. And I don't blame them. With all of the crap that has happened in the last few years, I certainly do not blame them. Becoming Mysterion was my decision, and my decision alone. I never wanted to become someone who held later felt responsibility of the atrocities that have occurred in the past few weeks. I wanted to take a stand, because nobody else did. So, let me say this again, to make myself clear to you. I am not, a hero." I finish my little speech in front of the crowd of reporters. Suddenly, one begins to clap, followed soon, by everyone else.

Soon, the entire crowd is giving a standing ovation, by this time, some of the guards come in too. Good looks like the situation was sorted out. Wait a minute, there was about 10 guards, so why did only 6 come back?

Suddenly, half guards open fire on the security behind me, and then on the crowd of reporters. Two of the remaining three then grab 2 hostages, and they drag a third to the last guard, who's just staring at me. The guards then shoot the cameras, and the one that was staring at me walks up to one of the wounded reporters lying on the ground. He takes off his helmet and mask, revealing a sick smile before he shoots the crying reporter in the head, killing him immediately. He then turns to me, revealing all of his face, and anger overcomes me.

"You!" I shout in fury.

"Me!" He walks closer to me as his henchmen barricade the doors.

"It's so nice to finally meet in you in person, Mysterion."

Butters, now known to the public as "Professor Chaos" smiles before he points his pistol at my head.

* * *

 **A/N CLIFFHANGER! And pretty much nothing else to say! Please review this story as I want to know how badly I fuck up, and thank you to those who recently favorited and followed this story! Hopefully I will have the next chapter up by this time next week, and as always…**

 **Thanks for Reading!**


	13. Chapter 12: An Unexpected Meeting

**What is this? Regular updates? Sayeth What?! Yeah, school has winded down a bit and half-term is approaching, so expect fast uploads in the next few weeks!**

 **AnonymousPoet, thank you for your regular reviews, and yes, it will be a long four years. Psycho, I never even noticed that comparison! Great job spotting that! And King Guest or Guestlandia, thank you for saying my idea is actually semi-decent! I don't really see that many Kenny/Bebe pairings, so I figured I'd be the odd one out (not the first time) and try something new! Also, my OCD gets triggered when I don't see a pair without the same hair colour.**

 **Anyway, back to the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own South Park or any of its characters.**

* * *

 _City Hall_

Mysterion's PoV

Professor Chaos held his gun and aimed it at my forehead, his mouth locked in a horrific grin. We stood in a deadlock for nearly a minute before he finally lowered his gun and his smile turned into a cocky smirk.

"Nah." He said, laughing a bit.

"I'm not going to kill you yet. I will, eventually, but I want to savour it, I want to know that I have truly broken you, and then, my delusional vigilante, then you have my permission to die." He said in a more serious tone.

"However, until then, I'm going to have lots of fun with you." He went back to a more cheerful yet creepy manner.

"Starting, right about now." He smiled before turning his gun to his hostage and shooting him in the crotch, making him scream in agony. He walks up to him, kicking him to the ground, before holding a knife to his neck.

"Don't even think about moving." He tells me as two of his henchmen hold their knives tight towards their respective hostages' necks, while the rest aim their guns at me.

"What's your naaaame." Butters asks the crying, bleeding man.

"J-Jack!" He screams out in pain once more.

"So, Jack, your saviour is right in front of you. He has the chance to save you, but he isn't fully convinced. So, what I want you to do, is to beg, and I mean BEG, for Mysterion to save your life." He whispers to Jack.

"P-Please, Mysterion. P-P-Please s-save me! P-PLEASE M-MYSTERION!" He cries for mercy. I can't do anything to help. He's helpless. I'm powerless to do anything. And Butters is making me suffer his pain too.

"Don't, do, this!" I yell. Chaos shakes his head, moving his knife slowly along his soon-to-be victim's neck.

"Tell my wife, that I l-love her!" Jack screams before Butters smiles in delight.

"Oh, believe me, I will!" He laughs.

"No, DON'T!" I beg one more time before he slits his hostage's throat, causing him to collapse to the ground in a pool of blood. I clench my fists in anger.

"You didn't have to do that!" I scream at him in fury.

"Oh, no, I didn't. But I wanted to!" He giggles before skipping around the room.

"All this seriousness is boring me. I wonder what's on television!" He turns on a nearby TV, skipping through the channels.

"No, no, ugh MTV is still a thing? No, no way! Ah, here we go!" He turns the TV towards me, showing the news channel.

"If you are just joining us, the press conference that was held for the vigilante Mysterion has been hijacked and is possibly a hostage situation after terrorists infiltrated City Hall and blocked all entrances and exits to the building. There are reports of the vigilante remaining in the building, putting the vigilante's trust into even more serious doubt. Police cars have surrounded the place, and remember, this is the second time in a year that City Hall has been taken over. Reports of the Mayor of Denver being escorted to safety has been confirmed, and he will be speaking shortly." Butters switches off the TV before running back to the centre of the room.

"That got boring. God, this whole situation is getting boring! You, not allowed to move without bullets being shot into those poor people's heads, me, just running about doing whatever I want. Hey, isn't this a press conference?" He asks.

"May I ask some questions? Or even better, you can interview me! How about we ask each other questions? What a lovely idea, ISN'T IT?!" He screams at his henchmen, who all nod immediately. He then drags two chairs and a table towards me.

"So, shall we commence the interview?" He smiles with glee before sitting down. I reluctantly sit down on the other side of the table.

"So, you talk first, I talk first?" He asks. I just glare at him.

"Alright then. Why do you wear that mask? Are you trying to be emo or something?" He giggles.

"I wear the mask to protect the ones I love." I reply in a growl.

"And that's your problem. You have a weakness. You're loved ones, is your, WEAKNESS. I, have no weakness. That is what makes me superior to you, and every other pathetic criminal out there. Do you really think I care if I blow up a skyscraper filled with people? No, no, no. These people deserve to see what life is truly like for us. Sure, I loved someone once, but do you think they loved me back? NOPE. Throughout my life, I was treated unfairly, by EVERYONE. The thing with chaos, is that it's fair. It's fair to the people like me. Because the people like you look down on the people like me, you think we are worthless." He says.

"And to make yourself feel better you kill for fun? How does that make you feel like you are worth something you twisted fuck. You're garbage who terrorises people for some pathetic idea you have." I spit at him.

"Again with the hero talk! You think these people will just accept you? You're a freak to them. Just like how I'm a monster to them. You see, you're their "Symbol of Justice", but when you make one little mistake that costs something big, they'll turn on you. When you don't owe anything to them, they'll cast you out. I don't terrorise people for this "pathetic" idea that I have. I fight against the establishment, the status quo. Heck, you're breaking the law just to catch low-life criminals, by wearing a mask and jumping off rooftops. You say you're not a hero, so if you're not a hero then what are you? If you say "Symbol of Justice", then is vigilantism really justice?" Chaos sneers.

"I've been fighting a one-man war against crime that YOU have caused. After what you did two years ago, these people deserved justice for the crap that has been going on. And I will make sure that you get MORE than you deserve." I growl under my mask. Butters seems unfazed by my threats, and simply smiles.

"Yes, you have been fighting a war against crime, and you want to know why it still exists? Because the establishment is flawed. If this world served true justice, then I would have never suffered. If this world served true justice then the police would have been able to stop my little crusade no problem. But you see, justice has never been served properly until now." He explains.

"Then what does this have to do with the citizens of South Park. Why do you keep targeting those children?" I ask.

"You think I'm going to let years of bullying and torment slide? No no. They will suffer like I had. Their freedom will be taken away, just like mine's was that day I killed my parents. Everything they have put me through will rebound at them. No matter how many times you save them, I will make sure their fate lies in my hands. And as for you. I will make this world turn to chaos before I even think of ending your suffering." He says coldly.

"Don't do this Butters. There has to be some good in you. Even with the things you've done, everyone deserves a second chance." I try to sway him back to the path of the light.

"A second chance?! They had their chances, many times. Especially that fat kid, I'll gut him like a fish. You see, they all had the childhood I was never given. I bet the same thing happened to you, too. Not everybody had popularity, money, and loving parents." I clench my fists again after his last words.

"You see, everyone's lives seem to be so damn perfect! Just because you have everything doesn't mean you can look down on others who don't! Soon this world will see what it's like to live like us!" He yells, and this is where I snap. I grab him and pull him over the table, bringing him face to face with my scowl.

"You think that everybody has perfect lives? Everyone feels protected? Maybe some people have less than you thought! WHAT HAPPENS TO THEM?" I shout in his face. I then glance over at his henchmen, who have their knives closer to the hostages neck than ever. I set Chaos down back on his seat, but he kicks it away and stands up to me. An idea pops into my head, but I need to get him distracted.

"You said you once loved someone. So, are you really doing this to cause chaos, or are you doing this because after you killed your parents, Charlotte disowned you." I snap. He seems taken by surprise by this, but he soon regains his composure.

"That bitch never loved me back, and soon enough she will get what she deserves. Just like everyone else in that pathetic little mountain town." He turns away talking to himself about how he'll destroy South Park. Meanwhile, I light a lone firecracker behind my back.

"Hmm, I wonder how I could kill the bitch. Maybe by dropping her into a life-sized paper-shredder, or maybe boiled alive in acid, or maybe even- WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" He yells as I roll the firecracker towards the hostage-taking henchmen. It explodes in their faces, distracting them and giving me a smoke advantage. I swiftly move to disarm the two henchman, before smashing their heads together, knocking them out. I move to the other three, dodging their bullets as I knock their guns out of their hands, slamming one into the back of a henchman's head, knocking him out. I deal with the last two by breaking one's arm and slamming his head into a wall, knocking him out, and by using my cape to stun the remaining gunman, allowing me to hand multiple blows to his midsection before punching his head into the ground, knocking him out.

And then there were two.

I slowly advance towards Chaos, pounding my fists together as I do, but suddenly the door gets blown open and a bunch of gunmen come in, unfortunately, not SWAT.

"And that would be game! Don't even think of following me Mysterion." He warns.

"What's stopping me?!" I yell in anger.

"You really think I was going to allow you an easy escape? No, no. There's always a catch. You see, I've had enough of South Park's number one couple as of late, but I do think that they should go out in a bang! Hehehe!" I realise who he's talking about.

"As soon as I leave, you have 10 minutes to find and rescue them. If you dare leave this building until I'm at least 500m away from this building, if anybody tries to peruse me, and if anybody attempts to help you find them, they die immediately. Anyway, it has been a fun night, but I must go. Ta-ta for now!" He laughs before running away with his gunmen. I try to remember what Stan told me earlier in the week.

 _"Hey, man, if you're looking for a driver for any more date nights this week, I can't be of much help. I'm going to be helping Wendy with some youth debate preparation at Denver's Community Centre for the rest of the week. I hope that's fine with you man."_

I radio Yates immediately.

"Tell your men to not engage Chaos. He's giving me the chance to save two more hostages, and yes, they are both teenagers from South Park. Do not even think about helping my either, who you will have to deal with two sets of extremely upset parents. Tell me when they are 500m away, and then I'll have to move quickly."

"Alright, but do you have time to tell me what happened in there?" He asks.

"No, I only have 5 minutes. I'll explain later."

"Alright… He's gone now." I clip my radio to my belt and I rush to my bike that's parked nearby. I rev my engine and I hurtle down the road towards the community centre. It takes about two minutes if I take the quickest route, which gives me 3 minutes to get them out.

I finally arrive and I rush inside. What meets my eyes is horrific. I see Wendy and Stan gagged and tied to two chairs, right in the middle of a shit ton of oil barrels. I rush to their aid, looking at a timed bomb that says 1 minute. I ungag both of them and I cut their ties with my shuriken.

"Get out of here!" I order them. However, Wendy falls to the ground, struggling to get up.

"Someone broke her leg when she struggled to be kidnapped." Stan explains. I immediately pick her up.

"I've got her, now go!" We sprint out of the building and just clear of the blast zone before the whole building blows up, creating a gigantic smoke cloud forming from the blazing building.

"They're safe, now get an ambulance to Denver Community Centre, and a bunch of cops." I radio Yates.

"Everything will be alright." I assure Stan and Wendy, but the thing that haunts me is that I'm not so sure.

* * *

 **A/N: God, I'm so tired writing this. It's so close to midnight where I live, so I better make this quick. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and please leave a review because I would love some feedback. And as always,**

 **Thanks for Reading!**


	14. Chapter 13: Warehouse of Pain

**So, after I came home from school today, I checked how many reviews this got. I ended up literally screaming about HOW THIS GOT 30 REVIEWS! Holy shit, I ended up with 6 new ones after I posted the last chapter, so thank you for that.**

 **(NOT-SO-IMPORTANT: IF YOU ACTUALLY WANT TO READ THIS PATHETIC EXCUSE OF A "STORY" THEN PLEASE SKIP ALL THE RANDOM BULLSHIT I AM ABOUT TO TALK ABOUT AND START AT THE WORD "DISCLAIMER", OR WHATEVER WORD I USE TO START THIS STORY IDK)**

 **Anonymous, thank you for the regular review, but I believe you forgot that nobody remembers Mysterion can't die. Psycho, I won't be ripping off The Dark Knight THAT much, but thanks again for the review! To " " that suddenly took the privilege to not delete my fanfiction at 8am this morning, thank you, for your trolling efforts have given me another review, and thus, making my story seem more popular. No, I won't get rid of you, because you are now my favourite comedy. Tripply, thank you for saying that my story is kick ass, and I actually try to make it seem like a movie in my mind. I hope you enjoyed my last story too, and thanks for the review! Rather Concerned, I have not forgotten about you. The girls in South Park will have their heroic moments eventually, specifically Wendy, because boy I have some plans for her.**

 **Anyway, back to the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own South Park or any of its characters.**

* * *

 _The Next Evening_

Mysterion's PoV

"GAH! WHY ARE THEY SHOOTING AT US!" The spazzy blonde said behind me as I make a sharp left to lose the remaining attackers.

"Will you please stay calm?" I ask him softly so he wouldn't freak out even MORE.

There really wasn't any point to be honest. The poor guy had been through enough tonight, being kidnapped at work, wired to a number of bombs at Denver's Clock Tower. After I saved him, we began to get shot from the base of the clock tower so I had to glide him to my bike, and he was pretty much SCREAMING all the time, and here we are, getting chased by a bunch of hired guns, but I have a plan.

I light a few firecrackers before throwing them behind me, causing a number of deafening bangs, but most importantly, a smoke cloud.

"AGHHHH! WHAT WERE THOSE BANGS?! WHY WAS THERE EXPLOSIONS?! WHAT IS GOING ON?!" Tweek screams from behind me as I take a quick detour through a local park, and it seems I have given myself enough time to set this plan in motion. It may seem like I have given those hired guns a trail to where I was going, due to the tracks in the park, but I'm about to lead them into a trap.

Tweek and I arrive at one of Trent Boyett's old abandoned warehouses that were ransacked by the cops over the last six months. The lights inside shine dimly as I hide the motorcycle and I grapple up to the scaffolding with Tweek, stuttering and stammering through God-knows-what kind of crazy crap he's talking to himself about.

"I won't stress this enough, because I don't have that much time, but you have to stay hidden and be extremely quiet, or they will kill you, okay?" I say to him calmly. Even though I mentioned that he might die, he seemed to be fine with it, and hid in the dark somewhere.

Suddenly, about 20 men burst in, 10 with automatic rifles, and the other 10 with shotguns.

"They must've come in here! Search the entire area and shoot anything that moves, got it?" One of the men orders the rest, who all nod in response.

Trying to fight them head on would be suicide, as I would be vastly outnumbered in both men and firepower. However, I could pick them off one by one, by hiding in the scaffolding and striking in the darkness. Stealth will be key for the first 10-15 people, then I could probably pick off the rest like child's play.

I notice one that has seemed to have strayed from the group, so I silently jump down behind him and then quickly choke him into unconsciousness, before grappling back up to the scaffolding. I then notice another two men that I can take them both down silently, so I hop down behind them, before doing grabbing the first dude, spin-kicking the second guy, and choking him with my legs while I choke the other man with my arms, making them both fall into unconsciousness.

There are too many of them in the light, so I take out my shuriken and I throw it at the main light in the middle. The men seem to freak out, and they start to split up. Not only does this give me added darkness to work with, but it may also make the others split up even more, giving me some more opportunities to take them out silently.

As a matter of fact, it's doing so right now. I hop down and choke another two men out, but instead of grappling up, I sneak into the middle to pick up my shuriken, and to choke out another gunman. I then grapple to the scaffolding again and wait for a gunman to walk directly under me. Instead of choking him out, I try out a new tactic I thought of earlier today. I grab him from the ground before grappling back up again, tying him to some rope and dropping him back down.

"AGH! HELP ME OVER HERE! HE'S GOT ME!" He screams as I grapple to the other side of the room. As suspected, a number of them rush to his aid, leaving a stray over on this side. I do the same thing, grappling up and dropping him from the rafters.

"HEY! HE'S GOT ME TOO, GET ME DOWN FROM HERE!" He begs as I wait in the corner. A bunch of the henchmen now go over to him, leaving me with henchmen trying to untie their comrades from the rope. 3 at each man, including the hanging gunmen which, interestingly enough, happen to be in a straight line of each other. I lower myself down with my grappling hook, before throwing my shuriken, cutting both of the ropes holding the two men, and crashing them down into their waiting comrades below. I head to the first crash sight to quickly pick up my shuriken before anyone spots me, and I also silently choke out a surviving gunman.

"What the hell is going on over there?" One gunman shouts from nearby. I quickly jump on top of him and choke him out with my legs, knocking him out. I then grapple up to the scaffolding to determine my next move.

Let's see, 20 men came in, 14 men already unconscious. I see the gunmen starting to group up again in the middle, but they are still far apart from each other.

Eh, might as well.

I jump down, landing on top of one, and then smashing his head into the ground, knocking him out. I move to another lone gunman, putting him into a headlock.

"Hey! I see him!" One nearby gunman shouts, so I quickly throw my shuriken into his hand, disarming him, as I choke this gunman out, before quickly running to the disarmed gunman, kneeing him in the face, knocking him out. I then take my shuriken again before grapple up to get out of view of the rest.

The 4 remaining gunmen group up in the middle of the room, watching each other's backs. Time to end that. I drop a lit pack of firecrackers near their location, and the bangs disorientated them enough to split up a bit. The smoke cloud blinds their view, and I hop down, waiting for the smoke to clear. When it does, I stand before the remaining 4 terrified gunmen, their hands shaking in fear. I rush the nearest, striking him in the mid-section, elbowing him in the chest, and then knocking him out with a right hook. I knock two gunmen's weapons out of their hands, before dodging one of their punches, elbowing him in the face making him fall to the ground, spin-kicking the other dude so that he falls to the ground, and I slam their heads together on the floor, knocking them both out. The remaining gunman attempts to shoot me, so I use another firecracker to disorientate him, grappling up back to the scaffolding.

After the smoke clears, I see him frantically looking around him, completely paranoid. Time to end his misery.

"WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?!" He screams as I jump down behind him.

"Here." He turns around, so I knock his shotgun from his hand, then grab his right arm, break it with a horrific -CRACK-.

"GAHHH!" He screams in agony as I flip him over my head onto the ground, and then I stomp on his face, knocking him out.

I grapple back up to where Tweek was hiding, and by the look on his face, it seems like he was about to pass out.

"I-is it o-o-ver?" He stammers.

"Yes, it is. Time to get you home." I say, and I lower ourselves down to the battlefield below, safety escorting him to my bike.

 _At_ _South_ _Park_

I drop the twitchy teen back at his parents house, and I ride to my usual bike hiding place. The difference being, I don't have to kill myself today. I run back to my house, quickly changing out of my masked costume.

"Alright, I have to be at Bebe's in- 5 MINUTES?!" I check my watch. I quickly scan through my wardrobe to find some decent looking clothes, without too many holes in them. Oh shit, there's no clean underwear.

"Eh, fuck it, I'll go commando, she'd probably prefer it anyway." I smile to myself before realising I'm on a limited time schedule. I check my watch again, and I have about 3 minutes. Good enough. I climb out of my window, nearly tripping, and I rush to Bebe's house.

When I get there, I'm pretty much out of breath. I ring her doorbell, and I analyse what she's wearing. Black skinny jeans, and a red tank top. Her hair is down, and in the usual curls. She's beautiful, and her taste in clothes is great, but that doesn't really matter since they're all coming off anyway.

"Hey McCormick, I thought you might not show." She says.

"Well, I'm here -cough- now." I pant.

"Why are you so out of breath?" She asks. Oh, was it really that noticeable?

"Oh, I just rushed back from a job. Let's cut the chit chat shall we?" I say in a seductive whisper, and Bebe grabs my hand and pretty much drags me upstairs.

We barge into her bedroom and start making out on the bed. She quickly rips off my jacket as I take off her tank top, revealing all but a bra. I take my shirt off as she pulls away from me, moving to my lower-section. She begins giggling in an absolute sexy way as she starts unbuttoning my pants.

Oh, this is going to be a fantastic night.

* * *

 _The Next Morning_

I wake up in her bed, naked. The sun is shining through the closed curtains, and I look right next to me, to the sleeping, naked Bebe. She suddenly wakes up, and places an arm on my chest.

"Morning Ken." She says.

"Morning Bebe."

"So, what did you think of that?" She whispers in my ear.

"Best. Sex. Ever." I say with a huge grin on my face. She smiles in victory as we look around the room. The whole place is a mess, especially the table, we did it there for quite a while. We then gaze into each other's eyes. She's probably thinking of something romantic, but a different, and haunting thought comes to my mind.

"Bebe, do you think that Butters will come for us?" I ask her. She begins to laugh, before finally opening her mouth.

"Even if he does, I'm pretty sure Mysterion will save us. I mean, I've heard stories from the others, and he seems to be quite the hero." She says. I lay back before realising something.

"What if he can't save everyone? He's just one man, he has limits. What if Butters does something that will just make Mysterion snap? What then?" I ask her.

"Mysterion isn't just a person, he's more than that. Sure, he is just human, but the things that he has done have been incredible. I hope that Mysterion won't give up, and even if he does, eventually, I hope that he saved at least the spirits of these people." She says.

"And besides, I don't need Mysterion, I've got you." She smiles before we kiss again.

"You know, my parents won't be coming back until at least 5 o'clock, so do you want a nice little wake up call?" She asks, before she moves her hand down my body, to my mid-section, and then to my, well, you know.

"Oh, you know me so well." We both smile as she ducks under the covers again.

* * *

 **A/N: Finally, I have written a decent playboy Kenny that might still piss off the sex-hungry readers for not having enough smut. Boy, do I love writing the actions scenes too, especially after playing two Batman Arkham games since the last major fight scenes. Anyway, if you enjoyed this chapter, or downright hated it, please leave a review because I will appreciate all feedback and criticism! And as always…**

 **Thanks for Reading!**


	15. Chapter 14: A Chase and a Revelation

**I'm back! With school officially beginning half-term on Friday, I thought I would bring out a chapter before then.**

 **(SKIP THIS BIT IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ ABOUT ME REACTING TO REVIEWS)**

 **Anonymous, I never really noticed he had the sex drive of Deadpool. Thanks for pointing that out, and thanks for the regular review! Psycho, I also think that they should just back off, because there's a whole lot of people that are pissed off at him. Fillingtheemptyvoid, with nearly double the reviews of my first story, and only 15 chapters in, I think that this is more popular than the last! Hyakki! Thank you for the info, and letting me know that I'm not the only one that likes fan fictions in the style of movies! Which reminds me, I need to watch the Wolverine movies before I start my Coon story… ;) Damiengurl, thank you for that review, and I'll try to keep up the good work!**

 **Anyway, back the the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own South Park or any of its characters.**

* * *

 _1 Week Later_

Craig's PoV

"Ok, so that's two crunchy tacos." The waitress gives me and Token our orders.

"A Crunchy Taco." She hands Jimmy his order.

"And two large Doritos Cheesy Gordita Crunches?" Clyde snatches the tacos from her and starts eating immediately.

"Thanks!" We all say, Clyde's a bit muffled because of the taco in his mouth. Oh my God he's nearly finished the first one already!

"So, why didn't Tweek come?" I demand to know.

"Jeez, calm down Craig. Your boyfriend is still a bit paranoid to what happened to him last week. Pretty sure he ain't coming out of his room for the next month." Clyde explains.

"Still, he'll be going crazy about the whole "underwear gnomes" things." Token adds.

"I'm going to find Butters and punch him in the face for what he did!" I say in a threatening tone.

"Dude, have you even heard the news? Butters is not what he used to be like before. He's changed, a lot. And by the looks of it, he seems dangerous." Token says.

"Y-yeah, m-m-man. Ever since h-he killed his p-p-parents, he's b-been hiding. Until now. Now h-he's trying to kill us a-a-all!" Jimmy stutters.

"I wish I could beat his thick skull in like back in middle school though. That was fun." Clyde says, finishing his second taco. His phone vibrates, and he smiles when he reads what's on the screen.

"What, what is it?" Token asks.

"It's just Rebecca. She asked me to come over tonight, if you know what I mean." He grins.

"H-how the f-f-fuck did the you l-last that long w-w-with her?" Jimmy asks.

"Yeah man, she gave you a blowjob in a janitor's closet one day and then the next day she's all of a sudden your girlfriend." I say.

"You m-mean, the n-n-next d-day he's getting his a-a-ass kicked by Kenny McC-C-C-Cormick. You f-fucking cried t-that day!" Clyde shoots a look at Jimmy.

"I'll get him back one day, I'm just waiting for the right moment." Clyde mutters.

"It's been like, 8 months since he beat the hell out of you, so why haven't you done anything yet?" I ask.

"Like I said, waiting for the right moment." He replies.

"Whatever." Token says, playing Angry Birds on his phone with a diamond encrusted case. Rich fuck. However, on the opposite side of the spectrum…

"Seriously though? How the fuck did Kenny motherfucking (literally) McCormick manage to get a hottie like Bebe? He's the poorest piece of shit in this stupid town!" Clyde says, annoyed.

"Wait a minute, are you still into Bebe?" I ask.

"Are you fucking kidding me? I got over her a long time ago! It's just, she's fucking hot dude. However, I have to say, Rebecca has given me the best sex I have ever had in my life!" Clyde brags.

"W-we get it, C-C-Clyde, you l-like sluts." We laugh at Jimmy's remark.

"Anyway, what about-" Clyde gets cut off when 4 armed men burst in here, shooting the roof. Everyone started screaming and running, while the gunmen pointed their guns at US.

"That's them! Get em for the boss!" One shouts, and we are quickly grabbed and dragged out of the building, duct taped, tied up, and thrown into two separate vans.

I end up with Token, and we both give each other a look that says "this won't end well".

3rd Person PoV

Back in Denver, an interesting interrogation was taking place in one of Denver's police buildings.

"Please! I don't know anything!" The thug cried out for help as Mysterion approached him.

"Then that's not good enough." He growled as he slammed his head into the table before 2 cops dragged him out of the interrogation room.

"Nothing?" Yates asks the vigilante as he enters the room.

"Another one who won't squeal. This is getting frustrating." Mysterion says, annoyed.

Suddenly, Mitch bursts into the interrogation room with a phone.

"Sir! A phone call just came in saying that there were a couple of teenagers kidnapped near a Taco Bell here." He hands Yates the phone.

"This is Sergeant Yates of the South Park Police Department. What did you see?" Yates asks as he leaves the interrogation room.

"Um, hello, my name is Heidi, Heidi Turner, I was with my friends heading to Taco Bell and I saw a couple of boys in my class being dragged into vans by these guns with large guns." She explains.

"Do you have any idea where the vans were heading?" Yates asks Heidi.

"I, um, I think they were heading to Denver." She replies.

"Ok, good, but do you know what they look like?" Yates asks.

"It looked like 2 large black vans." She replied.

"Ok, final question. When did this happen." Yates asks.

"Um, about 10 minutes ago. I would have called earlier but everyone's phones were jammed or something. Please hurry, I think it's Butters!" She says as Yates hangs up.

"What was that?" Mysterion asks, sounding alarmed.

"A kid from South Park telling us about more kidnappings. They are in black vans and are heading into the city in about 20-30 minutes." He explains.

"I'll be on standby. Tell me where they are and I will engage pursuit, but you must be certain. This might be the chance we need to find out where he's hiding for the time being." Mysterion jumps out of the window and starts running on rooftops.

"Alright, Mitch, get some helicopters into the air, I don't want anybody missing these assholes!" Yates orders Mitch as he heads to the roof.

The sound of helicopter blades fills the night sky as the are quickly dispatched and are scanning the city below. Meanwhile, Mysterion lurks on the rooftop of the Republic Plaza building, awaiting confirmation of a sighting.

"I'm at the Republic Plaza building. If you see anything, tell me how far away they are from me." He radios the helicopters.

Several minutes pass as tensions rise, and cop cars are quickly dispatched too. It seems like all hope is lost until one car notices something.

"Hey, I think I've got something. Yeah, I do! Two black vans just ran the red light, about 500m west of your position Mysterion!" A cop radios back to the vigilante. He quickly takes out his binoculars and scans the area, and sure enough, he sees the vans approaching, and fast. He clips his binoculars back to his belt before diving off the roof of the building, speeding towards the ground at near-terminal velocity, before straightening out and landing perfectly on his bike as the chase speeds past him. The vigilante then revs his engine before joining the fray himself.

"God damnit they're onto us!" One of the van drivers says while making a sharp turn.

"Split up then! Divide them and then we can take them out!" The other driver radios back. He then looks at the gunman beside him, whose hands are shaking.

"What the fuck are you just sitting there for? SHOOT THEM ALREADY!" He barks at him, who jumps and reluctantly puts his head out the window, shooting his machine gun at the cop cars behind him.

Fortunately for him, Mysterion wasn't following his vehicle. Instead, he was focused on taking down the other van, which was quickly making its way past City Hall and out of the City Center. Mysterion starts shooting at the tires, but the driver is skilled enough to dodge the bullets and makes a sharp 180 degree turn.

Up in the air, snipers are trying to take out the drivers, until another helicopter starts shooting at the police choppers, taking out one of them out.

"Wait a minute, what is that? Is that a bazooka?" One sniper gazes through his scope as a masked gunman shoots at his helicopter with an RPG, exploding the chopper, and the snipers, into a huge fireball in the air.

Back in Yates' and Mitch's helicopter, machine guns are being fired into the back of the hostile chopper's tail rotors. Eventually, one shot manages to cause it to fail and explode, sending the helicopter into a frenzy before spinning into the river below.

"Alright, we got them, now let's get back to the chase and help our boys out!" Mitch says as they head back to the carnage on the streets.

Mysterion's offence hasn't faltered, but it hasn't gained anything either. He has attempted to throw his shuriken at one of the wheels, however, the passenger isn't letting him aim it right, shooting at him any chance he gets. The vigilante then sets his shuriken back onto his belt, but he curiously brings out his grapple gun. He maintains his chase on the passenger's side, while waiting for the gunman to pop out again. When he does, he quickly fires his grapple gun at the gunman, taking the weapon out of his hand and begins to shoot at the tires once again. He manages to hit the front right tire, but runs out of ammunition before he can shoot one of the back wheels. He then pulls out his shuriken and finally manages to throw it into the back right wheel, causing the van to veer to the right and crash into a lamp post.

Mysterion's PoV

I quickly rush to the front of the van, pulling the driver out of his seat and slamming his head into his window, knocking him out. I then run to the passenger's side, who attempts to stab me with a knife, which I block, and quickly counter into a ground takedown after breaking his arm, flipping him to the ground and knocking him out with a punch to the head. I then quickly dash to the back of the van, opening it to see Jimmy Valmer and Clyde Donovan, who's crying, tied up together. I quickly free them from their bonds.

"T-T-Thank you Mysterion!" Jimmy says while a cop rushes to attend to them.

"Yeah man, thanks. Are Craig and Token safe?" Clyde says, sniffling a bit.

"I'm after them next." I tell them before reaching for my radio and heading back to my motorcycle.

"Where's the other van?" I ask Yates who's in the sky.

"If you keep heading straight and take a right, you might be able to cut them off. But you need to hurry." Yates says. I quickly get an idea as I speed off straight ahead. I wait until I make the sharp right before shooting my grapple gun to a water hydrant behind me before clipping my gun to the back of my bike. Hopefully this will hold.

I turn my head right to see the van approaching, and I just barely make it past them as the wheels get caught on my grappling hook's rope, making the entire van flip over. I quickly retract the rope back to my grapple gun by pulling it's trigger again before I rush to the driver who's stumbling out of his seat. I then knee him in the face before knocking him out with a punt kick while he's on the ground. His gunman must've seen what had happened to him as he starts to run away from the van, but I use my grapple gun to pull him back to me. Instead of knocking him out though, I hold him up to the side of the flipped van, taking off his mask, revealing the face of a terrified, young, pathetic criminal.

"WHERE IS HE HIDING?!" I punch him in the face, making him squirm a bit as he tries to wrestle free.

"I don't know! I swear! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!" He screams before I slam his head into the side of the van, knocking him to the ground but not enough force to knock him out.

"I'm considering it. Unless you tell me something that is useful to me." I growl at him as I stand tall over his body.

"Ok, ok. This m-might not be that, um, useful." He begins to talk as I raise my fist, ready for the knockout punch.

"WAIT WAIT! I know where he's going next!" He cries out loud.

"WHERE?!" I demand.

"He, um, he said we were going to Toronto or something. Please, don't let him kill me, please protect me from him!" He begs. Toronto. In, CANADA. I know who he's going for next.

"You have my word." I tell him before knocking him out with a punch to his face.

I then head to the back of the van, freeing Craig and Token from their bonds, and it seems like they seemed extremely happy to see me, but they were still a bit dazed from the van flip. I leave the scum for the cops to drag into the back of their cars before riding away on my motorcycle.

He's going to Canada. Which means, he's coming, for Charlotte.

* * *

 **A/N: So, after a complete riot at my school for God-Knows-What, I decided that finishing this chapter would be a good way to calm me down. I really wanted to make a chase scene that could easily top the aftermath of the bank robbery in "Mysterion". Please let me know if I did top that chase scene with this one with a review, or if you would like to let me know of anything else I could be doing way better than I already am. Anyway, I now have the final chapters of this story planned out, which means I won't be in writer's block for the rest of this story! Yay! So, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and as always…**

 **Thanks For Reading!**


	16. Chapter 15: Crashing The Party

**I'm back after my second dose of writer's block! Yippee! If you haven't noticed already, I put titles on the chapters, mainly because I thought they looked boring and because my OCD was getting triggered, so yeah.**

 **AnonymousPoet, with the regular reviews that I'm definitely grateful of, yes Clyde is still a little bitch, and how Kenny can protect South Park and Charlotte at the same time? Maybe, the danger follows him… LibertyKarma, I am indeed using Hugh Jackman's brilliant Wolverine as inspiration for my upcoming Coon fic, and I also will be using Sabertooth as an inspiration too. However, this means, I HAVE TO WATCH X-MEN ORIGINS: WOLVERINE! NOOOOOOOO. Eh, whatever, I watched The Phantom Menace without throwing up so maybe I can survive this.**

 **Anyway, back to the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own South Park or any of its characters.**

* * *

 _The Next Day / Toronto, Canada_

Charlotte's PoV

I send the files my boss requested before turning my attention to more college preparation. Man, being an intern for a newspaper company and graduating high school early sure has it's benefits.

"Hey Charlotte, Patricia says she has something for you down at the mail room." My roommate Becky calls to me from the other side of the room.

Oh, that's right, I haven't got my mail today. I put on my shoes before heading out of my apartment, taking the elevator to the lobby.

"Hey Trish, what do you have for me today?" I ask the elderly but kind mail lady.

"Oh, just one thing my dear, let me go get it for you." She says before searching the cabinet of letters behind her. The TV plays on the wall, showing reports about the recent attacks on Denver.

"Here you go, dear." She hands me a sealed, blue envelope. I open it as the news continues to play on the TV. It's an invite to a party…

 _I know I could have E-Mailed this to you, but I like being old-fashioned. Party at my apartment to celebrate our 100th issue tonight. You can bring a friend if you want._

 _Head of The Canadian Express - Dylan Johnson._

Well, now I know what I'm doing tonight.

"Oh, those poor people." Trish says while watching the TV. What's on display horrifies me, showing footage of numerous burning buildings, explosions caught on camera, and finally, a hostage video.

"The man who has been described as the main mastermind behind all of this, Leopold Stotch, or as numerous media outlets and citizens call him, Professor Chaos, is still at large." Oh Butters, why did you have to become this monster? The video continues…

"Chaos is coming, and you won't be able to stop it." My former love laughs as the camera cuts back to other news. A single tear runs down my face as I quickly head back to my apartment before Trish sees my face. I burst into tears as I enter my apartment again.

"Oh no, no, no." Becky rushes to me, hugging me.

"It was on TV again, wasn't it, he was, wasn't he?" She finally calms me down after a minute so I could properly answer.

"Why? Why did he have to become this?" I ask her.

"I don't know, but you know what happened to him, all the torment he suffered, all the shit he went through." She says.

"They're had to have been another way." I say.

"Well, the past is the past now, so let's put it behind us. What's that?" She asks me, looking at the envelope in my hand.

"It's an invite, to a party." I say.

"Oh really? From who?" She asks.

"My boss, and guess what, he said I could bring a friend!" I cheer up as we go and try out our dresses.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, in South Park._

Kenny's PoV

I can't believe I have to go all the way to Canada. This might be my toughest mission yet, and I once had to infiltrate City Hall by myself, and even worse, I once helped to pull Cartman free from the toilet after he got his fat ass stuck in there. Goddamn idiot.

Ok, we won't have to stay long because Butters should also be heading to Canada right now, but I will have to leave at night so I people won't think I go missing during the day. When we get there, Yates will tell me where I need to go, so then I can find Charlotte and get her evacuated before Butters reaches her, and hopefully I might be able to capture him once and for all! Maybe I could give him a beating for all the shit he's done! Maybe I could shove that helmet right up his-

"Kenny, can I talk to you for a second?" Karen asks at my door.

"Of course Karen, come in!" I open the door for her.

"Why are you here?" I smile.

"Well, remember that drama group that I joined at the start of the year?" She asks.

"Yeah, you said you would be doing a play or something." I replied.

"Well, the play's next Wednesday! And I have a ticket for you! I would've asked Mom or Dad, but they would probably fight about who would go. So, will you come?"

"Of course I will. I promise." She hugs me before whispering in my ear.

"Thanks Kenny, you're the best." She says.

"Even better than your Guardian Angel?" I joke.

"Yep. Haven't seen him in a while though…" She says before leaving. I need to get her Guardian Angel to visit her more…

 _Later That Night_

Mysterion's PoV

I wait in helicopter with Yates and Mitch, nearing our destination.

"So, where is she anyway? I want this to be nice and smooth." I tell them, but the exchange looks. That can't be good.

"She's going to be at a party tonight, near the CN Tower." He hands me a picture of the building, the top floor circled.

"That is the apartment of the editor for the Canadian Express, Dylan Johnson. He's quite a wealthy man, so the place will be quite large, and packed with people. Do you think you can handle it?" He asks.

"Of course I can." I reply.

"Good. You will be at the top of the CN Tower, and you wait there until we give you the signal. Then you infiltrate the party, and get Charlotte out by any means necessary. If things go rough, we'll have the helicopter on standby to get her through one of the windows." Yates explains the plan.

"And if Chaos even thinks of coming to this party, I'm kicking the shit out of him and taking him straight to the slammer." I say with a growl.

Charlotte's PoV

Becky and I knock on Dylan's door, which eventually opens to reveal the man dressed in black, with blonde hair combed to the side, and welcoming smile on his face.

"I'm glad you could make it Carol, and I assume this is the friend that you brought?" He asks as we enter the packed apartment.

"My name's Charlotte, and yes, this is my roommate." I gesture to Becky.

"Becky, nice to meet you." My roommate introduces herself to my boss.

"To you too. Well, I hope you enjoys yourselves, so I'll see you around. Have a great night!" He says before walking off to some of his more high-profile guests.

"Hey, I'm hungry, do you think this guy has a snack bar around here or something?" Becky asks.

"Well, we could start over there." I point to a crowd gathered around a, you guessed it, a FOOD TABLE. God, Becky can be so dumb sometimes, but she's a great friend.

"Oh, I am such a dingus." She slaps herself in the forehead.

"Haha! Come on, let's get some food." We walk to the food table.

"I swear, whoever made this, I wanna just give them a great big hug." My favourite ginger says as she stuffs her mouth with chicken bites.

"Girl, you can literally get them at KFC like, ALL THE TIME." I laugh.

"They aren't as good as this though!" She says as we look out the window.

"Do you think we should ever go to the top of that thing?" She asks me.

"I don't know. I always did want to visit the top of the CN Tower though." We look at the structure in amazement. I wonder what the view is like from the top, especially at night…

Mysterion's PoV

"Alright, I'm at the top of the CN Tower, and it is some view up here." I gaze at the beautiful city skyline, looking at the streets bathed in light, and the building's on the horizon.

"What about the view from down there? Have you found her yet?" I radio Yates, who's in the helicopter not too far away from here.

"I've got nothing. All I see are a bunch of people in suits and dresses. Wait, I think I have something. Yep, that's her. She's in a blue dress, her hair is sort of curled at the ends and she's a brunette." He describes her appearance.

"Alright, give me the signal and I'll glide in there and get her." I say.

"Alright, just- wait, something's happening." He says through the radio.

"What, what is it? What's going on Yates?!" I demand an answer.

Charlotte's PoV

We watch as Dylan stands up on a little podium.

"Hello, everyone, may I have your attention!" He says to us as we all turn around to him.

"As you all know, we are gathered here today to celebrate our company's wonderful milestone. Ever since we began last year, we have went from a small newspaper to a regional giant. We are here to celebrate the 100th issue of the Canadian Express!" Everyone begins to give a round of applause.

"This wouldn't be possible, without each and every one of you. So give yourselves another round of applause!" He says and we all start clapping again.

"And let's hope we have the same success for the next hundred!" He raises his glass before the door bursts open. A bunch of men with guns burst in, and this one man in a turquoise suit and a metal helmet shoots at Dylan. Everyone starts to scream, but the gunmen quickly take control, shooting the ceiling and forcing everyone to be quiet.

"God, I hate the media." The man in the helmet shoots Dylan in the head, instantly killing him. Oh no, I recognise his face. Butters.

I silently move to the back, trying to keep out of Butters' view or any of his henchmen's view.

"Hello Ladies and Gentlemen! Now, first off, I would love to congratulate you guys on the whole 100 issues of complete bullshit, that must have taken some effort to pull off, however, I am not here for that, or for this party. Can anybody tell me if anybody here knows a Charlotte?" He asks, before taking a glass of champagne, drinking half of it and then dropping the glass on Dylan's dead body.

"Found her!" I hear a gunman behind me, turn around, but I get pushed to the centre of the room.

"Hello my dear!" Butters comes up to me and hugs me.

"Get off of me! You, you monster." I back away from him.

"Monster? Sure, I shot a few guys, and killed a lot more, but I got all dressed up for ya! How do you like the helmet? Nice, ain't it?" He asks.

"What the hell has gotten into you?" I ask him.

"A LOT HAS GOTTEN INTO ME SINCE WE LAST MET SWEETIE." He screams, taking me by surprise. Butters would never shout like that.

"You wanna know, what happened to me, do you?" He comes closer to me and grabs a knife. He then grabs my face and holds the knife to my neck.

"Let go." I quietly urge him but he seems to ignore my request.

"I remember it like it was yesterday. You see, my father wasn't very nice, you knew that, so when he wanted to split us up for good, I finally stood up to him. He tried to hit me, tried to hit his own child! Do you believe that?" He says.

"Butters, I'm sorry for what they did." He ignores me again.

"So, wanna know what I did? I took a knife and stabbed it through his hand. I then proceeded to pour a little special something I cooked up for him earlier, onto his crotch. I burnt his balls with acid! Hahahaha! It was hilarious! You should have seen the look on his face! The pain, that he fucking deserved!" I couldn't believe what he was saying, what he did to his own father.

"Mommy didn't like that though, and she tried to pull a gun on me, so I took the rest of the acid and threw it at her slutty, little, face. I made her cry out as she was burnt to death. And finally, I took the gun, and ended my father's long-awaited misery, with a single shot to the head." He ends his graphic, horrific description of the night he murdered his parents.

"You know what's funny? I never heard of you ever again, until tonight. You didn't seem to care about what happened to me, and I find that pretty funny." He says, tightening his grip on his knife.

"Butters, that's not true.." I say, but he ignores me.

"So…" He gestures with the knife like a violin's bow, with my throats as the strings.

"Sir, there's something approaching the window." One of his henchmen say, luckily interrupting us. Suddenly a black figure bursts through the window, tackling him before striking him with his own shotgun, seemingly knocking him out.

"Every damn time…" Butters says as he releases his grip on my, charging at the figure.

Mysterion's PoV

I watch as Chaos attempts to rush me, but I dodge his knife strike and punch him in the gut, before spinning around and kicking him in the chest, knocking him across the floor. I then notice Charlotte standing there, but before I could get to her, I'm getting shot at by 3 other gunmen. I quickly throw firecrackers on the ground and start dragging them into the smoke. I break one man's arm, kicking him into another gunman, before knocking him out with a right punch. One left. I jump out of the smoke, tackling him to the ground, before picking him up, slamming him into a nearby wall, and knocking him out with a curb stomp. I then shoot at one of the windows, giving me enough space to get Charlotte out of here.

Everyone starts running around screaming, and in the panic, I manage to find Charlotte.

"Who are you?" She asks me.

"The guy that's getting you out of here, follow me." I drag her to the window, where the helicopter is waiting. I then grapple to the inside, taking her with me, and strapping her in.

"I'm going back in." I tell Yates and Mitch who are in the pilot seats.

"What, why?" He asks.

"Chaos is in there, and I'm getting that son of a bitch out too." I grapple back inside the building, trying to get through the crowds of people.

"Show yourself Butters!" I shout to the crowd.

"WHERE ARE YOU?!" I scream, before feeling something sharp penetrate my neck.

"Here." I hear someone whisper in my ear before turning around, seeing Chaos, with a syringe stuck in my neck.

"Come on Mysterion, sleep." He says to me, and I start to feel dizzy.

"No, no I can't." I say.

"It's okay to give up, so just rest for me will you?" He whispers.

"Never…" I groan as I collapse to the floor.

"Go, to, sleep!" His laughter is the last thing I hear before everything turns to black.

* * *

 **A/N: Oh deary me. Cliffhanger! This is where the story will start to turn a bit dark, I'm just warning you. Reviews will be greatly appreciated, as with favourites and follows, as I really love the support. A new chapter should hopefully be out quicker than this one was, and we are sadly approaching the end of this story. But not for a while yet. And, as always…**

 **Thanks For Reading!**


	17. Chapter 16: Breaking Point

**First off, let me begin by saying that this story will go past at least 21 chapters, and I'm planning to have the last chapter as the longest one I have ever written, destroying the 7k word final chapter at the end of Mysterion, so don't worry Sadchump300, this story won't end that soon! Anonymous, I am glad that you are glad that Charlotte got out! Fillingtheemptyvoid, thank you for sticking with the story, and thanks for the feedback on the chapter!**

 **Anyway, back to the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own South Park or any of its characters.**

* * *

 _2 Hours Later / 3:00 AM_

Sgt. Yates' PoV

"Still no sign of him, Sir." An officer tells me.

"Damnit! Where the hell could he be?" I ask Mitch, who's sipping his coffee.

"Maybe he caught the nutjob? Didn't he say he would teach him some manners first? If he did catch him, I'm all for the lunatic getting the snot beaten out of him." Mitch laughs.

"Something still doesn't seem right. He would have at least notified us. You don't think he's going insane about this?" I ask Mitch.

"Are you kidding me right now? The guy dresses up like some superhero, hell, I wouldn't be surprised if he started wearing underwear outside his pants, and you're asking me if he's insane?" He grins.

"It's not like he can handle himself. Remember December? I heard he took out 20 armed guys in like a minute. And remember what we found in the warehouse about a week ago? We needed to group other patients at Hell's Pass just to make room for em!" Mitch assures me.

"Alright. But if Mysterion is off the radar until tomorrow night I'm going to think something's up." I say.

"Believe me, I'm sure Mysterion is torturing the crazy bastard right now." Mitch says before going back to his coffee.

Mysterion's PoV

I begin to wake up, feeling restrained to someth- BAM! I get a blow to the chest, knocking me to the floor.

"Wakey, wakey!" I hear a familiar voice. I open my eyes properly, and my senses come back to me. I find myself tied to a chair, and lying on the ground due to the force of the impact.

BAM! I get another blow to the face, before my chair is pulled back up. My captor walks into my view, revealing Professor Chaos with a baseball bat in his hand.

"You know, I could have taken that silly little mask off right now, but I want everyone to see your broken face before I do that!" He declares before punching me in the face. Butters has changed in many ways, because he can pack a definitive punch.

"You're done for. Soon, Yates, Mitch, and all of South Pakr's and Denver's police will end you if I don't. Hell, they've probably noticed I haven't been in touch since I went back to that party to kick your ass." I cough blood as Butters begins to laugh.

"Oh, you, YOU ARE SO DELUSIONAL! Do you really think they would care? Sure, they have been letting you do their dirty work for you, but when you make one mistake they will, and I repeat, THEY WILL, turn against you. You see, it's all part of today's society." He begins to explain his insane delusions of the world.

"Apparently it's SOOOO WRONG, to say something about a woman, or it's so wrong to make one, little, racist, remark. But apparently it's fine for a human being to be bullied for YEARS. WITHOUT CONSEQUENCES. You know this society is fucked Mysterion, and I'm gonna bring them back to reality, starting with dragging your broken body, spirit and soul through the streets of Denver!" He exclaims before kicking me back to the ground and beating me up with the bat.

"This city, will always be prepared, to stand up, to scum like you!" I splutter, taking every hit from the bat.

"Funny, because before you came along, I didn't see anybody do shit." He says, pulling me back up.

"That's because they lost hope, they needed a symbol to give them faith. Mysterion can't fight crime forever, but he can inspire others to do the right thing. It's never been about fame, or attention, it's been about giving hope to those who are afraid of people like you." I spit in his face before he gives me a right hook.

"Believe me, when I'm done with you, and when I rule this city, nobody will ever be more afraid than them." He sneers with a smile on his face.

"Now, I think we should have a little break, I've got much worse for you tonight!" He says before I feel a sharp pain in my side. I look down to see a syringe, and it's chemicals being injected into my body. My head begins to go dizzy, and I my vision becomes blurry and distorted.

Everything's, everything's, going, crazy….

Sgt. Yates' PoV.

I'm about to leave the building before I get called back by Mitch.

"Sir! Something came through the radio, but it's distorted and unclear. Could it be Mysterion?" He says.

"Well, let's not waste time in finding out. Can you trace the signal back to it's origin?" I ask him.

"Already have. Some old building on the outskirts of Denver, we can take the helicopter there." He explains.

"Then let's go! Do you think it could be a trap?" I ask Mitch.

"You're getting paranoid in your old age, Sir. It couldn't be a trap, Mysterion would never do that. Come on, let's go." I follow Mitch to the helicopter.

Mysterion's PoV

I begin to wake up again, but I'm in a different room than before. It's an empty room, much larger than the last, with a single door and no windows. Everything still seems a bit distorted, and as I continue to look around, I don't see Chaos or anybody. I then look straight ahead again to see 5 people tied on chairs, with clown masks covering their faces and heads. Then I see Chaos enter the room, with a machine gun.

"You think your little heroics saved them?" He says, and I wonder what he means, but I also notice that his voice is more menacing and deeper than usual.

"W-what, are you talking about?" I stutter through my sentence.

"They couldn't hide for long, and you know it." He takes a mask off of one of the hostages' face, revealing a beaten and bruised Stan.

"No, no, that's not possible." I helplessly watch as Chaos puts a bullet through Stan's head, killing him instantly.

"Oh, believe me it get's worse." Chaos says as he takes off the second hostage's mask, revealing Kyle. He also has numerous bruises on his face, and a black eye.

"STOP THIS, PLEASE!" I plead as Chaos takes a knife and slits Kyle's throat.

"I thought of saving this one for last, but I guess I couldn't wait." Chaos takes off the third hostage's mask, revealing Eric Cartman.

"Eat this you fat piece of shit!" Chaos says as he sticks the machine gun into Cartman's mouth, firing three times, sending Cartman's limp body collapse to the ground with his chair.

"END THIS! I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!" I scream as Chaos continues with his sick, demented laugh.

"Good, good, I'm making you lose your mind." He smiles before taking off the fourth hostage's mask, revealing Charlotte's bloody face.

"Don't do this Butters! YOU ONCE LOVED HER!" I plead for mercy, to which I am given none. Chaos smiles menacingly before riddling Charlotte's body with an entire magazine of bullets.

Only one remained.

Sgt. Yates' PoV

We arrive at the building, with a SWAT team ready to head in, but I receive a phone call.

"Sergeant Yates, who am I speaking to?" I say.

"We have trouble at a police station near your location. Just half a kilometre north of where you are situated. We need backup." The phone call cuts out there.

"What was that about?" Mitch asks.

"Trouble at a nearby station. You think you can handle it?" I ask him.

"Absolutely. I'll head down with a couple of cars, we'll sort it out." Mitch calls some officers to head with him, leaving me and the SWAT.

Mysterion's PoV

Chaos has been in a fit of laughter for the last minute as I keep struggling to become free from my bonds.

"I was right when I said I was going to break you." He finally stops laughing before removing the final hostage's mask: Bebe.

"Don't, you, FUCKING DO IT." I scream and plead as he takes out a new, stainless knife.

"Don't do it, please, DON'T DO THIS!" I'm nearly in tears by the time he slits her throat. His laughter fills the room as I watch the blood dripping from his knife.

I can't believe what just happened, my friends, Charlotte, Bebe… no, this can't be happening. No, no, no NO NO NO!

At this point, I feel my bones loosen a bit. That's it, I don't fucking care anymore, he dies tonight.

I struggle as hard as I can until I finally break the rope tying my hands together. I clench my fist before rushing the lunatic.

"YEARGH!" I bellow as I send my fist flying… through his face?

My fist makes contact, but not with human skin, but with what seems to be a button. My momentum sends me through "Butters" as I realise what I have just done. I release my fist from the big, red button, which has the word "OOPS!" in big, black, bold letters. I turn around in horror, revealing an empty room. I then hear faint explosions nearby. Oh no.

I was drugged.

3rd Person PoV

Mitch arrives with 2 other police cars as they storm into the Denver Police Station with their guns raised.

"WOAH, WOAH, WOAH, GUNS DOWN!" An officer approaches them, taking his own gun out.

"What's the trouble here?" Mitch asks them.

"What do you mean?" The officer replies, confused.

"We received a phone call from here that something was happening." Mitch explains.

"What? We never sent out any phone ca-" Their conversation is cut when an explosion rips through the building, incinerating everyone inside, including Mitch.

Meanwhile, back at the old building, Yates hears the explosion coming from the north, and yet another one coming from the centre of the city.

"Hey, whoever's in that helicopter up there better explain what's going on!" He shouts through the radio.

"Well, it seems like the second explosion came from the Clock Tower in the city." They explain, but Yates isn't satisfied.

"And the first?!" He orders.

"Sir, we're sorry. It came from the Police Station you sent Mitch and two other cars to." Yates stands there, silent for a few moments, before throwing his radio to the ground, smashing it into pieces. He then attempts to rush into the building but is held back by SWAT officers.

"Sir! What are you doing? We don't know what's in there!" One explains.

"THEN GO AND FIND OUT!" He orders them and the SWAT team rushes into the building.

Mysterion's PoV

Suddenly, two men burst into the room, shocked to find that I have escaped.

"What the hell! He's out!" One shouts before he pulls out a knife.

I run up to them, punching one in the face and countering the other's stabbing attempt by shoving the knife into his shoulder, before slamming their heads together, knocking them out.

I exit the room, seeing a bunch of blue and red lights flashing through the window. I then hear footsteps approaching me, so I jump out the window, using my cape to soften my landing. I then see a surprised Yates staring at me.

"Mysterion?" He asks. Still trying to figure out what just happened, I grapple away with no answer. I keep grappling no grappling before I get a safe distance away from anyone. I then take my gun, aim it at my head and pull the trigger.

* * *

 _The Next Day_

Kenny's PoV

I wake up in my bed, and I quickly check my phone. Oh thank God, 2 missed calls from Bebe, 1 from Stan and another from Kyle. Thank, God, they're alive.

I get changed, and head towards the kitchen to get my breakfast. I'm surprised to see Karen already up, and she looks really tired, but I think she's even more surprised to see me. Her eyes widen and she rushes up to hug me.

"Oh, my God, you never came home last night so I thought you were murdered in an alleyway or something!" She starts talking really fast so I calm her down.

"It's ok, it's ok, I just had a job to finish in the city." I lie.

"It was so scary because our parents were fighting again, and when they calmed down I began to watch TV because you weren't here, and OH MY GOD, did you hear about the explosions?" She asks.

"Yes, I did, it's horrible." I try to make her feel better.

"Even my Guardian Angel didn't show up, I was terrified." She says.

"Listen Karen, I can assure you this: your Guardian Angel will always watch over and protect you, so it's ok to be afraid, because he will be there." I assure her.

"You promise?" She says.

"I promise."

* * *

 **A/N: 11PM on a school night? EASY! I did warn you when I said this story was going to take a sharp, dark turn. Hopefully I will have a new chapter before the end of next week, and in the meantime, if you could review this story so I can learn from my, probably numerous, mistakes, it would mean the world to me! And as always…**

 **Thanks For Reading!**


	18. Chapter 17: His Darkest Hour

**Let's begin with the reviews! First off, Anonymous, Butters has certainly changed a lot since his brutal murder of his parents, and he isn't afraid to do much worse. The Grand Guest, thank you for using the f word to emphasise how awesome you found the last chapter. Psycho, if you thought that was chilling, I can't wait until you read this one.**

 **Anyway, back to the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own South Park or any of its characters.**

* * *

 _Wednesday_

Kenny's PoV

It's been 5 days since the incident, and Mysterion hasn't showed up ever since. Especially after what was on the news, and also Trending #7 on YouTube… for fuck sake.

"This is Breaking News, after an investigation into the attacks in Denver on early Saturday morning, the police have come to the conclusion that Mysterion was responsible for the attacks. Recent security footage released shows the vigilante seemingly going crazy, before literally punching the button that was used to trigger the explosives, destroying the Clock Tower in the centre of Denver, and also destroying a local police station, killing numerous police officers, including a high ranking South Park officer, named Mitch." Yeah, I only found out about that now.

It was easy to figure out what Chaos was planning, but I figured it out too late. He wants to destroy my reputation, making the people lose hope, including Yates.

As of now, I have to keep my guard up, and I have to lay low for a while. Mysterion can't be working with the police anymore, so it looks like I'm on my own, again.

Karen's been quite excited for tonight, as it's her first time she'll ever be acting in a play. She's been practising every night, as she'll be playing Cinderella tonight. Seems fitting for her, right? Luckily, she won't be kissing any princes tonight, or I'll be having their heads stuffed in the glass shoe. She's leaving in a couple of minutes for the final rehearsal and then in about 3 hours, I'm going to be heading to the Park County Community Center to watch her, and I'm sure she won't let me down.

"OH MY GOD, ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME RIGHT NOW?" I hear screaming from the kitchen. Oh, this is not good, no, no, no. I leave my room and enter the kitchen to see my parents going at each other, again.

"IT'S OUR DAUGHTER'S BIG NIGHT AND YOU ARE GOING OUT DRINKING, AGAIN? CAN YOU NOT DO THIS FOR ONE NIGHT STUART?" My mom is practically screaming in his ears. Karen walks in and looks like she's about to have a panic attack.

"WILL YOU JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP! IT'S MY LIFE AND I CAN DO WHATEVER THE FUCK I WANT WITH IT!" My father yells back at her, and Karen begins to tear up.

"Karen, go to your room and close the door tight. Ignore them, alright? Ignore them, just focus on the play. Don't even think about them." I try to calm her down, but then my father screams something that horrifies me to my core.

"I WANT A FUCKING DIVORCE!" He screams to everyone's shock.

"What did you just say?" I break the silence.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST SAY?" I signal Karen to get back to her room, and she finally does.

"I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU FUCKING PEOPLE, AND I'M SICK OF HER BITCHING." He points to my mother, who has tears running down her face.

"Fuck this I'm going to work." She says while moving to the door.

"GO FUCK YOURSELF!" My dad screams at her as she slams the door shut.

"WHY NOW? HUH? WHY FUCKING NOW?" I yell at him.

"What do you mean why now!?" He replies in a drunken outburst.

"BECAUSE YOU HAD SO MANY CHANCES TO LEAVE US, BUT YOU KEPT MAKING LIFE HELL FOR US ALL. SO YEAH, GO FUCKING DRINK YOURSELF TO OBLIVION." I scream at him.

"HEY, DON'T TALK TO ME LIKE THAT!" He barks, and I feel my fists tighten. I suddenly grab him by the shirt and hold him against the refrigerator.

"Listen to me. Ever since Kevin left for college, you and Karen have been going at it so much, and it's not even me that's suffering the most. It's Karen. So, are you really going to give her a fucking panic attack on what she considers to be one of the most important nights of her life?" I tell him in disgust.

"Go fuck yourself, Kenny." He tells me, and I feel ready to slam his head into the fucking table, but I eventually let go, and he heads off to his bedroom.

I head to Karen's room to see if she's alright, and she seems more scared than ever. I try to move towards her, but she moves back, reluctant.

"I heard you back there." She says. I frown, realising what I just did.

"Just forget about it. Come on, I'll walk you to the community centre." I offer my hand. She grabs it and we leave our house, heading towards the Centre.

 _A Few Hours Later_

I've been watching the kids practice, and I have to admit, they're really fucking good at this. I've seen the guy playing Prince Charming eying Karen a bit too eagerly, so I shoot him a look, and he backs off. Wow, I can make people shit their pants without even being in the costume.

It's nearly show time, and people are starting to fill the hall. I managed to bag a front row seat, partly due to Karen's backstage mischief. Eventually, the place is packed with proud parents, kids that had nothing else to do, and the poor kid that just wants to watch their sister do good. Make me proud, Karen.

The curtain has rose and the play starts off with Cinderella cleaning the house, and even in a second-hand outfit, messy hair, and dirt all over her face, Karen still looks beautiful. She's also keeping her cool quite well up there, and she's definitely better than the actresses playing her sisters. God, they are stuttering a word per minute. Wow, the fairy godmother is played by somebody older. She doesn't look like she's part of our town, hmm, maybe she's from North Park. I have to admit, she's kinda cute, and I do like how they went with the dress with the short skirt… SNAP OUT OF IT!

Suddenly, the lights go dark, but this is normal as we hear the Fairy Godmother waving her wand, changing Cinderella's rags into a beautiful blue dress. And wow, Karen is nailing it. Suddenly the lights go out again, and I think they're changing the pumpkin into a carriage, but everyone besides me seems confused. Suddenly the lights come back on, and- No, No, NO, NO!

The sound of confusion is suddenly replaced with the sound of gunshots as I look around to see more familiar looking gunmen shooting at random people. I then run to the stage, and grab Karen by the arm.

"I'm getting you out of here." I tell her as I look around to find the exits. One gunman is at the back exit, so that's not gonna happen. The only clear way is the main exit and that means I have to go straight through. Oh well. Karen and I run down the stage stairs, as we climb over chairs and dead bodies. Everyone else is trying to get out too, so we'll have to push through them.

"Come on Karen, we're nearly-" My sentence is cut mid way when I hear a high pitched "AHH!" behind me. I turn around to see Karen, clutching her stomach, before falling to the ground.

"No, NO! Come on Karen stay with me, come on, please Karen, please." I try to stop the bleeding myself as she slips into unconsciousness. I keep doing everything I can but I get dragged away by two gunmen, before getting hit in the midsection with one of their guns.

"Aw look, this kid's lost his sister, boohoo." A third gunman teases. I suddenly feel pressure building inside me, and my fists clenching.

"ARGHHHH!" I kick the third gunman in the balls before elbowing the one on my right, then twisting the other man's arm, then landing a blow on his joint, making him scream in pain as a blood-curdling -CRACK- is heard. The second gunman lunges at me with a knife, but I counter him, and tackle him to the ground before punching him in the face, over, and over, and over, and over again.

Gunman's PoV

Holy shit what is up with that kid! I rush to the back door, 'cause I ain't getting any of that crazy shit there. What the fuck was the boss thinking with this one? I hesitate to leave, but the sight of seeing my friend getting a knuckle sandwich to the face over and over makes me think twice. However, the other gunman is soon behind him, raising a knife to his head, but that's when I see the cops bust in, and I immediately sprint out of there, hearing numerous gunshots as I get into the car. I quickly drive off, but I'm soon getting chased by the cops.

Shit!

Kenny's PoV

I continue to bludgeon this dude's face with my fist, but then the cops burst in, and shoot someone behind me. I turn around to see the henchman getting blasted in the head, and it looks like he had his knife ready before the cops came in time. Then the other dude blindsides me, but he too is soon dispatched by the cops.

I look around for the third, but it seems like he's gone. I then immediately rush to Karen, who's now unconscious.

"HELP ME! SOMEONE HELP ME!" I beg and scream over her body, until I get dragged away by a cop, as paramedics rush in. I look behind me to see Sergeant Yates' face, who's trying to calm me down.

"Hey, hey! Come on son, calm down, calm down, everything will be fine. SOMEONE GET THIS GIRL INTO AN AMBULANCE, IMMEDIATELY!" He orders, as I look back to the paramedics quickly putting Karen onto a stretcher.

"I wanna stay with her, in the ambulance. Please." I beg, and Yates' reluctantly nods. I follow her into the ambulance, a tear, streaming down my face.

Carol McCormick's PoV

I return home from my quick shift at work, to see Stuart with his bags on the kitchen table.

"What the fuck are you still doing here." I spit at him.

"Just getting my things. As a matter of fact, I was just leaving." He grabs his bag and begins to walk out the door.

"What's going to happen to the kids huh? What do you expect them to say to their friends, if they even have any left after this shit!" I yell at him from the doorframe.

"That, will be your problem from now on!" He yells back as he starts to cross the street.

"GO TO HELL STUART!" I scream at him, and he turns around, walking backwards onto the road, flipping me off. Oh yeah, fuck you to- AHH!

Stuart's finger disappears as a black car plows right through him, and continues on driving, leaving his body lifeless on the road. Oh my God, no, dear God NO! A police car swerves right around his body, but a second one comes to a quick stop as I rush to him.

"Holy Shit!" He mutters as he goes to check his pulse. He puts his fingers on Stuart's neck, and I see a look or sorrow on his face.

"Do you mind if I ask who you are?" He asks me.

"I'm his wife." I tell him.

"I-I'm sorry." He says, and my eyes begin to tear up as I collapse onto Stuart's body, sobbing.

I'm sorry.

Kenny's PoV

I sit anxiously in the waiting room, tapping my foot against the floor at 100mph. I suddenly see my mother run in here, her eyes bloodshot.

"Holy Shit, Kenny, what the hell are you doing here?" She asks me.

"Um, it's hard, to, um, explain…" My voice quivers.

"What are you doing here?" I ask.

"Kenny, oh, Kenny, you're father… he's dead." She says, and I suddenly feel like my world is about to collapse. I wrap my arms around my mother as we both sob, silently.

"Oh, how am I going to explain this to Karen…" She says, and I'm about to explain as a doctor walks in.

"Oh, I'm sorry, is this a bad time? And may I ask who you are?" She asks my mother.

"She's my mom. So, what happened?" I ask her.

"Well, she's alive, but we had to force her into a coma. I'm sorry." Ok, forget it, now my world is collapsing.

"Who? Force who into a coma?" She asks me.

"Mom, Karen got shot at the play. I'm, I'm so sorry." We begin to hug again, crying harder this time, crying like the world is ending, and it certainly feels like it.

 _At Stark's Pond_

After leaving the hospital, I decided that Mom needed some space. I decided to take a walk around, as the sun set. Well, now the sky is filled with darkness, and I can't tell you how I'm feeling right now. My father is dead, my sister is on the brink of death…

This is the spot, where me and Yates first made an alliance. Well, was it worth it? Fighting all those criminals, just to have them take nearly everything away from me, from everyone.

I, I don't know what to do, I, I, I can't, TAKE THIS ANYMORE!

"AAAAARRRRRRRRGHHHHHHHH!" I yell to the heavens.

The silence of the night is soon filled with my demeaning scream, representing a life of anger, and pain.

And I can't make it end.

* * *

 **A/N: We are nearing the end of this story, with at least two more chapters to go. Now would be the perfect time for me to hear your feedback, so please, review this story so I can make the final chapter the best thing about this story. If you like this story, I wouldn't mind that you Favourited and Followed this story, as that would be greatly appreciated. And, as always…**

 **Thanks for Reading.**


	19. Chapter 18: Hope Again

**Reviews First! "Excuse Me", maybe you should look back at some of my Author Notes, and maybe you will see that I have hinted towards the answer you are looking for! Anonymous, again, thanks for the regular review, and I do hope your life got better, because, and to quote The Dark Knight, the night is darkest just before the dawn, and the dawn is coming! As for your idea, I will take it into account, as it seems that I am driving Kenny and Butters down the same path. Psycho, actually, if you haven't noticed yet, Kenny hasn't been specifically targeted yet, until the last chapter of course. Fillingtheemptyvoid, I am open to all suggestions and I cannot wait to hear yours!**

 **Anyway, second last chapter, let's do this!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own South Park or any of its characters.**

* * *

 _The Next Morning_

Kenny's PoV

I set my phone, in shock, in even more anger, and in pain. The one I let get away, it came back to haunt me. Probably forever.

At this point, I hear a knock on the door. As my mother is still recovering from last night's events, I go to open the door, and a weak smile on my face appears when I see who it is.

"Hey guys." I say to the three boys standing in my doorway: Stan, Kyle and Cartman.

"We're so sorry." Stan says.

"We came as soon as we found out." Kyle adds.

"All of us." Cartman concludes.

"Even you?" I ask him, curious.

"I'm not that much of an asshole." He says, which makes me giggle a bit, before I return to my depressed state.

"Oh, come here you guys." We come together for a group hug.

"You feeling okay dude?" Kyle asks.

"Well, not at my best, but I guess so." I reply.

"Come on, we'll go to Tweek's shop, drinks on me." Stan says, and I agree, closing the door. They notice I didn't take my phone.

"Aren't you going to take your phone?" Cartman asks.

"Eh, I'd rather not. Before you guys came, the police called." I started to explain, but guilt creeps back into my head, and I refrained from the story.

"We heard the police found you in the middle of kicking the crap out of them? What the hell happened there?" Kyle asks as we enter Stan's car.

"They found me beating up TWO of the gunmen. The last one escaped, well, for a couple of minutes, then he got caught in a chase." I continued.

"Must have been tense." Cartman said.

"The last gunman is the one who killed my father, in a hit and run. Mom saw him leaving the house with his stuff, and then, he just got flattened by the dude's car. A cop said he died at the scene…" I finish, with my eyes beginning to tear up.

"Oh, I'm sorry for asking…" Kyle says.

"It's fine." I say as we pull up to Tweek's coffee shop. When we take our seats, and Tweek comes up to us, he looks at me with an expression of regret.

"Kenny, I-I heard. I-I-I'm s-sorry, GAH!" He says.

"It's fine, thanks Tweek." I reply.

"Hey, you can order whatever you want, it's on the house." He says.

"No, no, It's fine, they're on me." Stan says.

"No, I insist. My parents won't mind." He says.

"Thanks. I'll take Coffee." Stan says.

"Latte." Kyle says.

"Coffee, extra sugar." Cartman says.

"I'll take an espresso." I say, and Tweek heads off behind the counter. Wow, that was really nice of him. All of a sudden, Kyle's phone begins to ring, and he looks at me confused when he sees who it is.

"Hey, what's up?" He answers.

"Yeah he's here. Alright.." He takes the phone away from his ear for a bit before he pulls it back closer.

"Wait, what do you mean- we're at Tweek's. Yes his shop. Wait, Bebe!" He says before she hangs up.

"That was Bebe?" I ask.

"Yeah, she's coming over here now." He says, putting his phone away.

"And she sounded worried. Like, EXTREMELY worried." He says.

"How did your mom take it?" Cartman asks.

"She was in tears, and that as before I told her about Karen." I say.

"What's her condition? Is she stable?" Stan asks.

"She's in a coma. Doctor's have no idea when she's going to wake up…" Tears begin to form in my eyes again, just as Bebe bursts in.

"Oh my God, I thought you were dead!" She says as we embrace.

"Why didn't you call me?" I ask her.

"I wanted to meet you in person! I went to your house, and I found out you weren't there so then I called Kyle and he told me you were here so I rushed here as fast as I can just to see you." She says quickly before hugging me again. We sit down as Tweek comes with our orders.

"Oh, sorry, Bebe. Did you want anything? Did you?! TOO MUCH PRESSURE!" He asks.

"I'm fine, thanks." She answers as Tweek gives us our orders.

"Oh no, I just realised. We barely have enough money for a funeral for my dad. Oh, no, what am I gonna do? We can't even afford a coffin!" I say, distraught.

"Hang on, I think I know someone who can help." Tweek takes out his phone.

"Hey, um, you know what happened to Kenny's dad, right? NGH! Well, he has no money for a funeral. Alright, I'll give it to him now." He speaks into the phone before he hands it to me.

"Hello? Who is this?" I ask.

"It's me, Token. First off, I'm sorry for what happened to you, and I really hope things get better. Secondly, I will do everything I can to give your dad a proper funeral. I'm sure my parents will agree." Token says, and my spirits are lifted for once in the last 24 hours.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you! I'll certainly make it up to you!" I tell him.

"It's fine, you don't have to do anything. Goodbye Kenny." He says before he hangs up, and I hand the phone back to Tweek.

"What happened?" Bebe asked.

"Token just agreed to finance my dad's funeral!" I say, and Bebe hugs me in response.

"Hey, we'll do all the we can to help you with Karen too. You don't need to do anything in return." Kyle says, making me remember what happened to Karen.

"Thanks…" my voice starts to quiver, but I make sure that they don't notice that.

* * *

 _Saturday / After The Funeral_

I'm sitting in my bedroom, and it's just after my father was buried. My mother is talking with others, and I've enclosed myself in my room for the rest of the reception, holding a picture of my the whole family. It was taken when I was in 4th grade. Mom and Dad at the back, with Kevin, Karen and I at the front. Back then, I was dying nearly every day, and me and my friends use to have these crazy adventures. But now, when I actually want to die, I can't do it. I can't die. Why?

Suddenly, I hear someone knock on the door.

"Who is it?" I ask.

"It's me." Bebe answers. I think for a second, before ultimately letting her in.

"Everyone is looking for you, you know. Especially Stan, Kyle and Cartman." She tells me as I shut the door behind her.

"Well, I can let them wait for another couple of minutes." I say as she looks at the picture I was holding.

"Is that a picture of your family? When you were in, um, 3rd Grade?" She asks.

"4th Grade. Karen never let go of that doll, even when our parents were once taken away. Now one's taken away for good." I say, lowering my head.

"Oh, Kenny. Everything will get better, trust me, it will." She says, stroking my hair.

"She was caught in the crossfire, I tried to get her out, I failed." I say.

"They came for you, didn't they? I heard that you started fighting them, after, you know." She says.

"I did, and I actually held up pretty well against them, but, I, I let one of them escape…" I begin to cry again.

"Kenny, you took on gunmen to protect your sister." Bebe says.

"And I let one get away, who ended up killing my father!" I exclaim, before wiping away more tears.

"I never told anyone why my dad was on the street. My mother and him had a massive fight, before Karen and I went to the play. Then, he screamed in her face that he wanted a divorce. It was the first timer I ever heard any of them say that. I nearly beat up my dad because of it. Then, according to my mother, he was leaving with his stuff, and that's when it happened…" I explain to a speechless Bebe.

"Kenny-" She starts, but I cut her off.

"WHAT IF IT DOESN'T GET BETTER?" I yell at her, taking her by surprise.

"What do you mean? Of course it wil-" I cut her off again.

"Don't give me that. It didn't get better for Butters, so why should it get better for me?" I ask her.

"Don't compare yourself to that, that monster!" She shrieks.

"Oh please, I'm just as worse as him at this stage." I start to let my guard down, but I don't realise it.

"Kenny, what are you talking about?" She asks me.

"I let innocent people die, everyone's lost faith, 10 months, yet it's worse than ever!" I mumble quite loudly.

"Kenny, you're scaring me…" She says.

"I promised, I promised I'd protect her, and I failed!" I yell.

"KENNY! WHAT'S GOING ON?!" She finally grabs my attention. I realise what I just spilled,and I lower my head in shame.

"Kenny, you are actually, making me terrified. What is it?" She asks, with a very worried face.

"Look in the closet." I ultimately sigh. She looks at the closet, and then back at me.

"I don't want to…" She says.

"Please, just do it. Don't make this harder for me than it already is." I insist. She slowly moves to the closet, placing her hand on the doorknob. She looks at me again, before opening the door, seeing what's inside.

"Oh my, oh my God." She initially says, quietly.

"Kenny, oh my, Kenny, you're, all this time, it was you, oh my God, oh, I think I'm going to faint, holy shit, Kenny, why didn't you, oh my, WHY THE FUCK DIDN'T YOU TELL ANYONE?!" She screams at me, slamming the closet door shut.

"Now you know." I ask, bowing my head down again.

"You're Mysterion, all this time, it was you." She says.

"Yes, it was me." I say in disappointment.

"You saved my life, you saved everyone's life, the Mayor, Red, Stan, Wendy, a-and the coffee shop, it was you. I saw you take down like, 20 armed gunmen, IT WAS YOU!" She yells again.

"Was. It was me. There's no point in continuing anymore." I say.

"No, no, no, you can't give up." She says.

"Oh please. Everyone thinks I'm a murdering psychopath, and I'm working with Butters or something. Makes sense though right? When he turned crazy, he had no one." I say.

"Kenny…" She tries to continue but I won't let her.

"And now look at me! I HAVE NO ONE!" I scream.

"THAT'S NOT TRUE!" She screams back, taking me a bit by surprise.

"You have your mother, you have the best friends anyone could ever wish for." She says.

"Oh for fuck sake…" I mutter.

"You have me." She says, and I look at her dead in the eyes.

"Bebe-" I try to talk but she cuts me off.

"No, let me do the talking now. You can't give up, Kenny. You are the only thing that some people still have. You give people hope. You may just be a man, but to them, Mysterion is so, much, more! Mysterion is not only a symbol of justice to them, but a symbol of hope, and faith, faith that some people hold close to them, wishing for it to come through in the end. You can't let him win, Kenny. You can't give up. I won't let you." She says.

"What did you want to accomplish when you started being Mysterion." She asks me.

"Umm, a lot of things, like, hope on the streets, order, justice." I tell her.

"Well, if you don't want Butters to win, if you want there to be order and justice on the streets again, then Mysterion can't give in. And if you want people to have faith for a long time to come, then not only can't Mysterion give in, but you can't lose hope, in Mysterion." She stares back at me, with a look of desperation in her eyes.

"I need you, this city needs you, to hope again." She finishes her speech.

I stand up, still looking at her, before kissing her softly. I then pull away and take her hand.

"I won't give up, not until Butters is stopped, once and for all. But you must understand, when it's over, I'm ending it. Maybe, I can give the people enough hope, to live without Mysterion." I tell her as I open the door.

"But trust me, until then, I will stop at nothing until Butters is taken down." I say as we walk out.

"Oh, and about what you said, about how I have a the best friends I could ever wish for." I say.

"Yeah, what about it?" She asks.

"I also have the best girlfriend I could ever wish for." I smile.

* * *

 **A/N: This is it! The story is nearly over! It's been a long wait, but the end is near! I hope to get the Final Chapter out before at most, the end of the month, because it's going to be a long one. Until I can write it, I desperately need your support now, so please review this story and tell me what I can improve on, before I can get this over and done with. And, until the final chapter…**

 **Thanks For Reading!**


	20. Chapter 19: Checkmate

**WARNING! This chapter, it's a long one, so I'm pretty sure you should skip this long intro author's note. Unless you posted a review the last time I posted a chapter, or if you want to read it, go ahead.**

 **Here we go, this is finally it! The last chapter!**

 **Final time I'll be mentioning reviews on this story, PsychoSpaceCat, it's fine, cause I can see how you can confuse the cinema attack for a direct attack on Kenny too. The First Glorious Guest, I honestly thought I made it kind of cringy xD. To The Yelpers, thank you for saying this is one of the best stories you have ever read, and I hope this ending lives up to your expectations. To the Second Glorious Guest, I might not make this too bloody, because of the rating, and I'm also saving the brutality for my next superhero fanfic (wink wink nudge nudge). Anonymous, again, thank you for the regular review, and yes, yes she did. To the Third Glorious Guest from Chapter One, thank you, I honestly thought I didn't do that great, but I'm glad someone thinks I did. And to the final Glorious Guest, I have seen Logan (it was fucking awesome) and I am saving the brutality for my next project, as stated before. To the Continuity Error Alert, thank you for assuring me that I didn't screw that up as much as the X-Men timeline. Speaking of X-Men, The Driver, I'm glad you noticed that and yes it was inspired by X-Men Days of Future Past! And I never watch Daredevil, so I can't really draw a comparison.**

 **Anyway, you don't want to hear me drone on, you want to read the final chapter! So here we go.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own South Park or any of its characters.**

* * *

 _The Next Day_

Sgt. Yates' PoV

"Now, please welcome, the Mayor of Denver!" We all applaud as he comes out to the audience of reporters and journalists.

"Thank you, thank you! Now, in light of recent events, I am sure you are all wondering what WE, are doing to stop this madman, known to the public as 'Professor Chaos'. Now, I know what you are thinking, "How the hell did he get a PhD?"". Everyone snickers a bit, while I just mentally facepalm at the Mayor's "joke".

"All jokes aside now. This psychopath has been terrorising our great city, and our great citizens. We ended up putting our trust in a vigilante instead of our police force, and the results were catastrophically against our favour. Our clock tower is now a remnant of terrorism, hundreds dead because of this sick, delusional madman, and now we are in our darkest hour. Trusting the vigilante known as "Mysterion" was a terrible idea, so to bring more light on the situation, the Police Chief of South Park, Sergeant Harrison Yates." Everyone applauds as I take to the podium.

"Good morning everyone. Of course, we made a terrible mistake in trusting the vigilante Mysterion, one which we cannot, and will not make again. As of now, all vigilantism is outlawed and the suspect known as "Mysterion" is now, once again, a fugitive. Also, we have put more effort into building up both South Park's and Denver's police forces, so that we can all protect you. Any questions?" I explain and ask. A few reporters put their hands up.

"Yes, you at the back?" I ask the lady in white at the back.

"Hi, my name is Sally, and I wanted to know why you were doing this now, instead of earlier on?" She asks.

"That is a good question. We're doing it now because we have evidence to prove that Mysterion him, or her, self was responsible for the destruction of a local police station and the clock tower's destruction. Any more questions?" I ask. I choose a man near the front, in a brown suit.

"Hello there, my name is David and in response to your answer, I wanted to ask, were you too late to do this?" He asks. I think about it for a minute, remembering Mitch was one of the people killed…

"Yes, I do think we were too late for this. But, we can learn from our mistakes. Any more questions?" I ask. I choose a reporter in the middle.

"Hi, my name is Sarah and I want to ask two questions, if that's okay? Alright, first question, you admit that letting Mysterion work with you was a mistake?" She asks.

"Yes, I admit to that. And your second question?" I ask.

"Well, since you think letting a VIGILANTE work with you, who ended up turning on you, why should we trust the police force to bring down this psychopath when they didn't even know they were working with one?" She asks. I think about this for a second.

"The Mayor has been putting in record funding for us to solve this situation, and I will assure you, we will take this madman down, whatever it takes." I tell her, who sits down with a sceptical look on her face.

"Any more questions?" I say and nearly everyone stands up, waving their notepads and hands in the air. Oh boy.

 _After the Meeting_

I'm walking down the steps of City Hall as I feel someone tap me on the shoulder. I turn around, and see the face of Mayor McDaniels.

"Nice work with the questions, sarge." She says in a sarcastic tone.

"Oh, like you would have done better." I mutter.

"You don't think any of this feels fishy do you? Like Mysterion being in the same building as the detonator, but you haven't really seen any signs that would lead him to be affiliated with Stotch?" She asks me.

"Whatever the fuck happened in there, he pressed the button, he's the one that killed a load of people near that clock tower, in the police station…" My voice gets quieter as I mention the station.

"Harry, don't let the loss of your partner cloud your judgement. I personally don't think Mysterion did that, and we both know that this Professor can drive people crazy with a simple injection. I think you should head back there, see if you can find anything." She says.

"What good would that do?" I ask her.

"I saw the tapes, he was strapped in a chair, then he tried to struggle free, and then PUNCHED a button, you think doesn't seem a bit strange to you?" She says.

"You still have faith in him?" I ask her.

"At this point, we all need faith in SOMETHING, Harry." She says.

"Oh yeah? Well where the fuck is Mysterion now? He hasn't shown up since the two buildings ghost blown to smithereens." I tell her.

"Maybe he has his own problems to deal with." She says before walking off to her car. I head off to mine and get in the driving seat.

"God help where ever he fucking is." I say, before driving off.

Kenny's PoV

I continue to run past the trees, hopping over a fallen branch, and I can see a glimpse of the pond. I full on sprint to the edge of the water, coming to an abrupt stop as I slide my feet along the snow until I halt at the end of the water, completely out of breath.

"How, -cough-, How did I do?" I ask Bebe, who is holding a stopwatch with an impressed look on her face.

"You managed to get from your house at the edge of town to here in 4 minutes and 37 seconds, which is under the 5 minute target!" She says before hugging me, and handing me a bottle of water.

"You know, when I allowed you to help me train for this shit, I never expected you would have me run all the way across the town." I tell her, taking a sip out of the bottle.

"Well, you don't exactly want to be a snail when you have to reach Butters in a hurry, now do you?" She asks.

"I literally have a motorcycle, a grappling hook and a cape that allows me to glide through the air. Why the hell would I need to run?" I laugh.

"Just in case! Remember, you have to expect the unexpected from this dude. Now come on, let's get back to your place, we haven't even started yet." She says as we leave Stark's Pond.

"Well, as long as we don't have to sprint, then Yes Ma'am." I say.

 _At Kenny's House_

"Do you really have to lie down on my back?" I ask Bebe as she lays on my body.

"Yep. You have to do 100 push ups, with me on your back, in 2 minutes. Ready?" She asks.

"I guess." I reply.

"Then GO!" She shouts and I start my push-ups. Jesus, I didn't expect her to be this heavy, but I guess I'm fine for now. I ease through the hundred push-ups, and Bebe stops her stopclock.

"How did I do?" I ask her.

"You did that, in a minute. Wow." She says, impressed.

"I think we should take a break, get something to eat since we've been training for 3 hours now." I tell her, and I head inside to take a look at the fridge. Not much, I guess we can eat some poptarts and drink some water.

"Will poptarts do?" I ask her.

"Yeah, sure, or…" She takes out a full packet chocolate chip cookies from her backpack.

"Oh, I love you." I say, tearing open the packet.

"So, what should we do next?" I ask her while I stuff a cookie into my mouth.

"Maybe some shuriken aiming practice?" She asks. A thought suddenly pops into my head.

"You know, I never thought that one shuriken would be enough, and I believe that now is the time to get a few more." I tell her.

"How could you get more? You're not old enough to buy weapons like that, and I think you need a permit or something." She says.

"Hmm, I think I know a place where we can make some of our own." I say to an interested Bebe.

 _At Night_

I'm not in costume tonight, but I brought the essentials: grapple gun, my current shuriken, a flashlight, a paper clip and a laser pointer. Me and Bebe arrive outside the school, which is thankfully empty, and we head to the front door.

"Why the hell are we breaking into school?" She asks me.

"I remember that there are a few sheets of metal in shop class, and maybe I could put them to good use." I say as I jam the paper clip into the lock.

"You know how to lock pick?" She asks me.

"And I know a whole lot more." I say as I get the door open. I turn on the flashlight and we make our way to the shop classrooms. I use the laser pointer to confuse the security cameras as we locate the classroom. We head inside, and turn on the lights, revealing a room full of machinery, and most importantly, there are sheets of metal at the side of the room.

"And this won't alert anyone that we're here." She asks.

"I know what I'm doing. It's not like I haven't got an A in this class." I reply with a smirk on my face as I hand Bebe my shuriken.

"Hand me a sheet of metal with about the same thickness as this shuriken as I try and get this thing started up." I point to a machine that seems like a bandsaw. I get the whole thing plugged in, and I do a quick test with a small piece of wood, and sure enough, it works.

"Would this be alright?" Bebe says as she hands me a fairly large sheet of metal, with about the same thickness as the shuriken.

"This'll do nicely. Alright, hand me some goggles, I'm gonna try and cut 9 more of these out." I say, as she hands me a pair of goggles. I cut the new shuriken out with the bandsaw, leaving me with a rough version of them.

"Wow, I never thought I would help make weapons with a vigilante." Bebe says, as she helps me to sand down the edges of each shuriken.

After about 2 and a half hours of working on these, we finally get them finished. All we need now are a few finishing touches, so I take a can of spray paint and I spray paint each shuriken black, so I can hide them a bit better when they are on my belt. To test them, I line up a piece of plywood on the wall, and I throw each shuriken at it. As expected, they work perfectly, so Bebe and I get rid of all evidence that we are here, and leave the school.

"Hey, Kenny, last year, when I first found out that Clyde was cheating on me, you cheered me up as Mysterion. You said that I should stand up for myself, and that I was beautiful. That Mysterion is the Mysterion I want everyone to remember, the one that inspires people, so please, don't use these weapons to help destroy everything you have been working on for the past 10 months." She tells me.

"I won't, I promise. It's late, you should head back home, your parents must be freaking out right now. I'll see you tomorrow." I say.

"Alright. See you tomorrow Kenny."

 _Sgt. Yates' PoV_

"Holy shit." I mutter as I drop the papers on my desk, taking another swig of whiskey. New statistics show that this has been the worst 3 months of crime in Denver and South Park's history. And all because of one man. Fuck!

Suddenly my phone starts ringing, so, as I have nothing better to do, I pick up, knowing who's on the other side.

"Hello, Madam Mayor." I answer.

"Hello, Sergeant. I assume you have read the quarterly figures?" She asks.

"Just read them now. This turned into one big shitshow, didn't it." I spit.

"Well, it's about to turn into an even bigger one. I just received a call from the Mayor of Denver, and he's coming down to South Park to talk to me, about you. He believes that I should let you go as the head of the Police Force here." She explains, and my mood goes from sour to fucking pissed off.

"Let me guess, it's because I decided to trust Mysterion?" I ask.

"Mostly. Look, I will try everything I can to change his mind, but be careful about who you trust." She says.

"I will. Goodnight." I say as I hang up, before throwing my phone across the room. God, fucking, damnit.

* * *

 _The Next Day_

Kenny's PoV

"Alright, I set the 4 targets all the way at the other side of the pond. What you have to try and do is hit all 4 of them in quick succession. Think you can do it?" Bebe asks me.

"Oh, please." I reply as I grab 4 shurikens out of the duffel bag. I focus on each one, trying to figure out how I should throw them.

"Hey, just asking, would 4 armed criminals let you wait and stare at them? No! They would fucking shoot you and you would be dead! End of story!" Yeah, right…

"Turn around." Bebe orders. I sigh, before turning around.

"Now, you'll have to be fast, or else you will run out of time. Understand?" She asks me.

"Yes, Ma'am." I reply.

"Good, now, on my mark, you throw the shurikens. Ready?" She asks.

"Uhuh." I reply.

"Alright, 3, 2, 1, GO!" She yells, and I quickly turn around, throwing shuriken after shuriken in quick succession, hitting each target in the dead centre.

"Huh, didn't expect that to go so well. Alright Texas, take another 4 out of the bag." She says. I take another 4 shurikens out of my duffel bag, wonder what she could be planning next.

"Alright, turn around again." She orders, and I turn around.

"Now, you have to try and hit each target with one throw of 4 shurikens." She says.

"You gotta be fucking kidding me." I mutter.

"What was that?" She says sternly.

"Nothing. Tell me when to chuck some metal." I say.

"Alright then. 3, 2, 1, GO!" She yells and, with a swift flick of my wrist, all 4 shurikens land in the same spot on each of the 4 targets.

"Ok, you have to have some sort of super power to do that." Bebe says in amazement.

"Oh please, we haven't even got to combat yet." I smirk.

"Then that's what we will do next! Come on, let's get to the gym." She says and we leave Stark's Pond.

 _At The Gym_

"No, no way." I object to her demand, but it's already too late. She's dragging me into the boxing ring.

"I want to know how fast the great "Mysterion" really is!" She says as she ties her hair into a ponytail.

"I'm not going to let you strike me, Bebe. Not only might I hurt you, but I don't want you to be fighting someone that could probably kick your ass." I smirk.

"Oh, you're on McCormick." She says, getting into a fighting stance. She moves around the ring a bit, trying to taunt me as I stand still for her. Then she suddenly attempts to give me a right hook, which I easily block, and I use her momentum to flip her onto her back.

"Woah." She says as she lays on the canvas, stunned at my sudden reversal.

"Give up yet?" I taunt back.

"You wish." She says as she picks herself back up again. She then strikes me with the following moves: Left cross, right hook, upper cut, elbow strike, right cross, left swing and an attempted punch directed at my nose. I block, block again, catch, dodge, block, block again and then catch all her moves, before yet again flipping her to the ground.

"Ok, NOW are you done?" I ask her, who nods her head.

"Alright, I think you have proven yourself with countering people's attacks. Now, you practice offence." She says as we leave the boxing ring.

"Umm, I'm not gonna practice on you, since I don't want to add you to the list of people I have put in the hospital." I tell her.

"Of course you won't. Which is why, we'll be using a bunch of punching bags." She says, walking towards a punching bag.

"This is a heavy punching bag. It will take a shit ton of force to take this thing down. What I want you to do is punch it so hard that you knock it off of it's chain." She says.

"Alright, this should be easy." I say with confidence.

"Not with this bag." She says. I ignore her and start striking the bag. I use multiple punches, right hooks, left crosses, and I strike it full force every time, but it doesn't budge. Bebe sighs, before motioning me to stop.

"Kenny, this isn't working." She says.

"It will, just give me a few more hits." I say.

"No, Kenny, you're not using your full potential." She says.

"What do you mean?" I ask her.

"Kenny, you take your anger for granted. Instead of trying to avoid it, harness your anger, it will make you stronger. It will give you something to fight for. Now, try again." She says.

I start punching the bag again, but with a bit more ferocity. Anger, how would I unlock anger? _My anger in Butters for a start, all the terrible things he has done._ I start punching the bag a bit more harder. _Then my parents' constant fighting, all the fucking time, never caring about what their kids think about it._ I move the bag a bit more, grunting at every strike. _My friends being kidnapped against their will, tortured, nearly killed by this psychopath._ Loud bangs fill the room as my punches get louder and more devastating. Bebe steps back a bit, her face a bit worried. _Bebe, when Butters manipulated my mind into thinking he killed her, and my friends. Making me kill all those people!_ I notice the chain starting to break, keep going, keep going. _Then when he crossed the final line, when his men SHOT MY SISTER, PUTTING HER INTO A COMA._ I strike the bag as hard as ever. _AND THEN THE ONE I LET GET AWAY, ENDING UP KILLING MY FATHER! BUTTERS, YOU MOTHERFUCKING BASTARD!_

"ARGH!" I take one final final swing at the bag, knocking it off of it's chain, and landing on the ground with a sick -THUD-. I'm left breathing heavily, trying to calm myself down.

"I want to see my sister." I tell Bebe, who nods. We then exit the gym, with the punching bag lying on the floor.

 _At Hell's Pass Hospital_

Me and Bebe enter my sister's room, and she's just silently laying there, an oxygen mask applied on her face. She seems so lifeless, and it's depressing me.

"I'm afraid this will be the last day you will be able to see her at this hospital." A doctor tells me.

"And why's that?" I ask.

"We don't have enough space for coma patients, so she's being transferred to a hospital in Denver, if that's okay with you." She says.

"Of course, that's fine." I tell her, and she leaves us in the room.

"She's so beautiful." Bebe says, and a tear starts forming in my eye.

"Yes, yes she is. Do you mind? I, um, kind of want to be alone with her, for a few minutes." I tell her.

"Of course." She says, and she exits the room, leaving me and Karen.

"Oh, where do I begin, I failed you Karen… I promised I would protect you, and I failed you. I was you Guardian Angel, and I let you down. Now you have to be stuck in this shit hole, and I don't know what to do. I wish you were with me Karen, I wish you were safe. You would've helped me, I, I just know it." I tell her, placing my hand on hers, expecting her to grab it. Of course, sadly this never happens, and I now my head down in regret, before exiting the room.

"Well, how are you feeling?" Bebe asks me.

"I'm fine." I tell her, but she already knows that I'm lying.

 _Later That Afternoon_

Cartman's PoV

"Wait, you guys seriously aren't watching the Broncos game tonight?" Stan's asks us. Jesus, it's like he wants to marry the fucking football.

"No, I'm going to be with Red tonight, remember?" Kahl says.

"Yes, Kahl, we all remember your plan to repopulate the Earth with fucking Jewish-Ginger hybrids so you can wipe out humanity with your, Jewishness. Don't fucking remind me, Kahl." I sneer.

"Go fuck yourself, Fatass, at least I HAVE a girlfriend!" He spurs his weak attempt of a comeback.

"First off, I'm big boned, second off, I'm too hot for the girls in this shithole." I brag. Suddenly, Stan and Kyle burst out laughing, leaving me pissed off. God, I am now certain that Jews, Gingers and Hippies are joining forces to take over mankind. Maybe the Chinese too, but I haven't got the facts for that yet.

"Screw you fags, I'm going home." I say to them, taking the last piece of KFC with me. Those fuckers don't deserve this glory. I barge out of the place, walking down the street with my head held high, munching on the chicken as I walk past the shops. Hmm, I'm still kind of hungry thou- AGH!

I'm suddenly dragged into an alleyway by a couple of people, and when I turn around, I notice one of them with a baseball bat. Unfortunately, he uses it to strike me in the stomach, making me collapse. I get punched and kicked repeatedly, before a van blocks off the alleyway. I'm then dragged inside, before the man with the bat takes another swing at me, and then everything turns to black.

Mayor Of Denver's PoV

"What time should will we be there at?" I ask my driver.

"In about 20 minutes, Sir." He replies. I really hope I can convince Mayor McDaniels to drop this old timer. Honestly, if it was up to me, I'd have the police kill Mysterion on sight if they ever saw him. The guy thinks he can just come into my city, and clean up the streets by breaking people's bones and beating u- WHAT THE FUCK!

We are suddenly ran off the road by a large van, spinning our car out until it reaches an abrupt stop at the side of the road. The door beside me opens and I get punched in the face, before being dragged out and being forced to watch my bodyguards get shot to death. I'm then pulled inside the van, before getting a blow to my head as everything turns to black.

911 Call

"H-Hello? Oh my god, it's absolute chaos over here."

"Hello, what's your name."

"My name is, um, Katie, and, Oh My God."

 _Gunshots are heard in the background_

"Alright, Katie, just stay calm. Where are you and what's happening?"

"We, we were just watching the game, at, um, Mile High Stadium, and um, oh my God, we heard gunshots and there were men in the stadium with machine guns, firing into the crowd, and um, I'm still in the stadium, they have the whole place on lockdown, nobody can get out."

"Alright, alright, just, remain there, we'll get the situation under control."

"Ok, thank you, oh, no, NO, PLEASE DON'T, PLEASE, DON'T SHOOT!"

 _More gunshots are heard and the call ends abruptly_

Kenny's PoV

Me and Bebe arrive at my house, and we head to my bedroom to put all the equipment back in place.

"How did you even find a cape that could allow you to glide?" Bebe asks.

"Uh, funny story actually. I had to, um, steal it…" I say, embarrassed.

"You stole it?!" She says, looking furious.

"I could never afford it! And besides, I told the clerk when I saved his store from being robbed back in February. He was totally fine with it." I say as I clip the shurikens back onto the belt. Suddenly, the radio starts going off.

"What's going on?" Bebe asks.

"Probably something small, maybe a robbery or somet-" I get cut off when a voice is heard from the radio.

"All available officers, be alert. If you spot a vehicle with the following description: a white coloured Nissan van, that's acting a bit suspicious, be aware that the Mayor of Denver might be in it. I repeat, the Mayor has been kidnapped and is in a white, Nissan van." The dispatch says. Holy Shit!

Me and Bebe exchange side-eyed looks before I quickly start taking off my clothes.

"You're doing this now?!" She asks.

"Got no other choice. If he kidnapped the Mayor, then it's something big." I tell her as I take off my shirt.

"You don't have any underwear on, do you?" She asks.

"We'll turn around if it embarrasses you!" I say as I start unbuttoning my pants, however, she doesn't budge.

"You're not turning around, are you?" I ask.

"Nope." She says with a cheeky grin.

After I get my suit on, I begin to explain the plan to Bebe.

"Alright, I'll need to get to a helicopter, which I am sure is going to come from SPPD any minute now." I explain.

"You don't have your motorcycle?" She asks.

"No, it's still in Denver. Oh, shit I might actually have to steal the damn helicopter." I say, a bit worried.

"Well how are you going to-" Bebe gets cut off when we hear a voice from across the house.

"Kenny! Are you home?" I hear my mother say. She hasn't been the same since my father died, and, I don't know if I should tell her… Oh fuck it.

"I'll be a minute." I tel Bebe as I exit my bedroom. I head to the kitchen with my costume on but my mask off, and I find my mother, her back facing me, and a beer in her hand.

"Hey, Mom…" I say.

"Oh, there you a- what the fuck are you wearing?" She asks when she turns around. Alright, here it goes.

"I'm wearing my suit Mom. I'm Mysterion." I tell her, and she looks at me. I can't tell what she's thinking, confused, shocked, worried.

"What are you talking about?" She asks.

"I'm the reason Dad is dead." I tell her, because she deserves to know.

"What? Of course you're not Kenny!" She says.

"When Karen was shot, I fought the gunmen that were there, I let one get away and that was the one that ran over Dad. I'm sorry, I had to tell you." I say, and she sits down.

"You're that crazy kid fighting crime? A-and you, you let Dad's killer get away?" She asks.

"Yes, but I promise Mom, I'm going to find whoever did this, and I'm taking him down right now. Okay? I promise. I'm sorry, Mom, for everything, and I would get it if you would never forgive me." I say, and she stands up again. She walks closer to me, before suddenly slapping me in the face. But then she embraces me, and I return the favour.

"Kenny, it's not your fault, okay? And if you want to be this vigilante, you can." She says.

"Don't worry Mom, I promised to end this when I catch this fucker." I tell her.

"Alright Kenny. Good luck out there then. And when you catch that helmet wearing fucker, beat the shit out of him, for Dad?" She asks.

"I will Mom." I say and she kisses me on the forehead.

"Umm, Kenny! You might want to take a look at this!" I hear Bebe shouting from the living room, and me and my Mom rush to the TV.

"The police were told by the hostage takers that if any helicopters come within a certain radius on the stadium, then they will kill 30 hostages for every helicopter near Mile High Stadium. Police forces have already surrounded the stadium and multiple SWAT teams have been called in." The news reporter says as they show images of the stadium from far away.

"You think that's where Butters is?" Bebe asks.

"I think that's where he's taking the Mayor. I have to go." I tell them, as I head to the window.

"Wait!" Bebe stops me. She then pulls me in and gives me a passionate kiss.

"Kick his ass, Mysterion." She says, and I jump out of the window and I put my mask on, rushing to SPPD just as the sun sets.

Mysterion's PoV

I grapple up to the top of the building, after hearing a helicopter ready to leave.

"What the, HOLY SHIT IT'S MYSTERION!" I hear an officer shout as I rush to the chopper. An officer attempts to stop me by taking a swing at me, but I block it and knock him out. Another one comes at me, but I easily dispatch him with a right hook to the face, knocking him out. I then drag one of the pilots out of the helicopter, stomping on his face, knocking him out, before throwing the other one out and knocking him out with a blow to his head. I climb into the helicopter, but I'm stopped when I feel something against my head.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't blow your brains out right now." I hear a familiar voice, and I turn around to see Yates with a revolver aimed at my face.

"I have to stop this man, Yates, you know that." I tell him, and he backs off a bit but he keeps the gun aimed at my head.

"How do I know you're not just going to help him with this shit? Huh? GIVE ME A FUCKING REASON!" He screams at me.

"You don't have any idea what I've been through, do you?" I ask him.

"What you've been through?! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT I'VE BEEN THROUGH?! ALL THE SHIT THAT'S BEEN GOING ON IS JUST THE BEGINNING, AND WHY SHOULD I TRUST YOU WHEN YOU BLEW UP SOMEONE THAT I CARED ABOUT?! I LOST A PARTNER THAT DAY, HELL, YOU PROBABLY DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT LOSS IS!" He yells at me.

"Actually, I do." I say, and then I proceed to take off my mask and hood, revealing my face. A look of surprise appears on Yates' face, and he quickly lowers the gun down.

"You're, you're that fucking kid at the play, you're the one that-" I cut him off.

"I'm the one that lost a father and nearly lost a sister in the space of an hour, and I've been close to losing so much more. I've already lost one friend, a long time ago, and I don't need to lose any more." I tell him, before putting my mask and hood on again.

"I guess she was right about you." He tells me.

"Who?" I ask.

"The Mayor, believe it or not." He says.

"Well, I have to find another Mayor, and I need a pilot." I point to the helicopter.

"You in?" I ask him.

"I guess so." He says, before climbing into the pilot's seat. I hop in, and a couple of officers suddenly come up to the roof.

"Sir! What are you doing?!" One of them shouts.

"Consider this my resignation!" Yates shouts back before slamming the door shut, bringing the helicopter up into the sky.

"Mile High Stadium?" Yates asks.

"Yeah, but we can't get too close to it, or Chaos will kill 30 innocent people." I explain.

"Goddamn, alright, we better make it quick then, or else he'll kill everybody." He says as he sets the helicopter on course for Denver.

"Holy, shit." I say as I use my binoculars to figure out what's happening down there. A whole SWAT team is engaging about, let's see, 8 gunmen down there. I need to help the SWAT, but they might shoot at me, oh, screw it.

"There's only one way I'm getting in there, Yates, you know that." I tell him.

"Yep. Good luck, kid." He says. I take a final look on where I need to go, before I crack my neck and jump out of the helicopter, using my cape to glide to the stadium. I soar through past the buildings surrounding the stadium before I quickly dive-bomb closely to the scene, and it's not long until I'm on the ground, caught in the crossfire between the SWAT and the gunmen. One gunman spots me and aim his rifle at me, so I throw a shuriken at his hand, causing him to yell out in pain and drop the rifle. I lunge at him and knock him out by slamming his head into the side of the car he's hiding behind. I then swiftly jump over the car, landing right behind two unsuspecting gunmen, and I quickly smash both of their heads together.

"Look! It's Mysterion!" I hear a cop shouting, so I quickly light a few fireworks, throw them near the cops, and they explode giving me a nice smokescreen to hide behind for a while. Bullets whizz by me as the cops' blind fire barely miss me as I charge at another gunman. I slam his rifle into his face, knocking him out, before I swing it into another gunman's head, knocking him out. The remaining 3 gunmen become visible, so I hop onto a cop car, jump from it, and I land by curb stomping one's head. As one aims his shotgun, I throw another shuriken towards his hand, making him cower in pain. The one behind aim his gun, so I ready a shuriken before rolling on the gunman in pain, before throwing the shuriken into the other gunman's shoulder. I drag the gunman next to me to him, slamming their heads together and knocking them out. By the time the smoke clears, I'm already hiding inside the stadium.

"Alright everyone, the boss should be here in about 10 minutes. When he does get here, let's not fuck anything up!" I hear a gunman. I grapple up the ceiling to find out what's happening and I see a group of people huddled together, with about 15 gunmen guarding them. Damnit, I probably won't be able to do stealth here due to the lighting, but going loud means I might put the hostages at risk. Fuck, fuck, FUCK. Fuck it. I throw a number of firecrackers in different spots around the gunmen, creating a large smoke cloud. I then use my grapple gun to swing from the ceiling and land on one gunman, knocking him out. I then rush to another gunman, slamming his head into a railing nearby. I throw two shurikens at two gunmen while slamming two other gunmen's head together. I turn around to meet a punch to my face, disorientating me for a bit, but I quickly recover as I go under the next strike, before grabbing his arm and snapping it backwards, before knocking him out with a knee to the face. I then move to one of my shuriken victims, kicking him in the chest and knocking him out with an elbow to his face. I use my grapple gun to drag the other shuriken victim towards me, and I slam his head into another railing. Gunshots whizz by me as I turn around to see someone shooting at me. Good thing he has stormtrooper aim because he missed most of his shots. I jump off the railing and do a flying kick straight to the dude's face, knocking him out. I then rush to another gunman, punching him in the gut before grabbing him by the neck, grappling up, and letting him hang from the ceiling as I use a firecracker to create a smoke cover. I then throw another firecracker behind three gunmen, causing them to fall in shock. I then drop down, landing on one, and slamming his face into the floor, knocking him out. I then curb stomp the other, knocking him out as the third gunman picks himself up and aims his gun at me. I push it away with my left arm, using my right arm to flip him to the ground, stomping on his face to knock him out. I turn around and see the final 3 gunmen with hostages in their arms.

"Come any closer and we blow their brains out!" One gunman says. I get 3 shurikens ready behind my back, and with a swift flick of my wrist I send them flying into each gunman's leg. They yell in pain, releasing their hostages, so I quickly lunge at one, grabbing his gun to quickly shoot the shoulder of a gunman with his gun pointed at me. I then send them both to sleep by suffocating one to unconsciousness while I roundhouse kick the other. The final one gets up, but he is quickly dispatched by a swift blow to his jaw, knocking him out.

"Alright everyone, quickly, get as far away as possible from this place." I tell the hostages. Some look at me in bewilderment, others in thanks.

"Why did you save us?" One asks.

"Why do you think?" I tell him before running up the ramps towards the main stadium. I eventually end up right behind a tunnel leading into the seating areas, and it sounds like- What The…

Suddenly the silence is filled with, the van horn from Ant-Man?

Professor Chaos' PoV

Woohoo! The van makes its epic entrance into the stadium, and the crowd goes wild! I play the horn as the gunmen get to work, and they pull out the two fuckers left in the van. I'm soon given a megaphone and I load up my revolver, as my men drag the Mayor to the centre of the pitch.

"Hello Denver!" I say to the thousands of people in the crowds.

"Ah, isn't this going to be a fun night! As you can see here, I have your precious little Mayor! The million dollar question that is on everyone's mind is: what am I going to do with him?" I say to the crowds as I drag the Mayor next to me.

"Maybe, I should hold this pathetic excuse of a man up for a little money! Let's say, 10 million dollars, 20 million dollars? Haha, maybe I should give him to the highest bidder! I know what else you're thinking: what the fuck am I going to do with all you people? Well, do you want to hear? What do you think?" I ask the Mayor, and he just sits there in fear.

"Should you hear it? I think he might want to hear it." I say, smiling.

"Well, too bad." I say before executing the Mayor by shooting him in the head with my revolver.

"Anyway!" I say gleefully.

"You see, the thing with you people is that you put your trust into the wrong people. And look where that fucking got you. You put your trust into corrupt politicians and people that care more about their wallets than the people. You put your trust into easily corruptible police officers that can't even do their one, fucking, job! Protect, and Serve. And now you put your trust into a vigilante, and boy did you fuck that one up! Hahahahaha!" I laugh before motioning to the men next to my truck, who bring out fat piece of shit.

"And now, act number two! I personally know him as a racist, sexist, bigoted, self-centered, uncaring, fat, piece of shit! And today, I believe he should pay for his crimes! Don't you?" I ask a group of henchmen, and they shout and cheer in agreement.

"Then let justice, be, served!" I say, as a henchmen hands me a samurai sword. Oh this will be sweet.

Mysterion's PoV

I struggle to contain my rage after hearing Chaos murder the Mayor. And now it looks like he has Cartman too. Shit! I quickly try and sneak into the field, but I'm unfortunately spotted by a young kid…

"Hey look! It's Mysterion!" He says as he stands up. Suddenly, his seat and some seats around him explode, sending me crashing down the stadium and halfway down I use my cape to soften the fall, but it isn't my best landing as I end up laying on the ground.

"I thought my men told you people that if you stand up, some of you blow up! Whoever forgot to say that is getting fired! And as for the depressed piece of shit over there… I've had enough of him. Beat the crap out of him and send him to me, to make him act three!" Chaos says as a number of gunmen start to rush towards me. I quickly pick myself up, and I run at them myself. I tackle the first one, punching away at his face, knocking him out. I then jump up, sending a right hook to one gunmen and a spinning kick to another, knocking one out and sending another to the ground. I stomp on the grounded gunman's face before I feel a sharp pain in my shoulder. I've been shot. I grab my shoulder in pain before getting tackled by a gunman. I look up to see 3 more joining him in beating the shit out of me. No, no, this can't be happening. I can't give up, not now. Not now!

"ARRGHHH!" I scream before kicking one of them away, pulling another two in and slamming their faces together, knocking them out. I quickly get up and unleash hell on the remaining two, dodging every swing they make and giving two swings back. I punch one of them in the nose, sending him back a bit, and then another one tries to roundhouse me but I catch it, and then twist his ankle and snap his leg backwards, before using it to pull him up to me, upside down, and I drop him on his head on my knee, knocking him out. I then grab the other gunman and kick him in the midsection, before giving him a roundhouse that knocks him out.

With all of them down, I make my way towards Chaos with a slight limp in my right leg. Suddenly someone comes out and aims a pistol at me, but I quickly end that with a shuriken to his shoulder. One down, better use it wisely. Then, another rushes at me, but I go under his punch and knee him in the midsection before knocking him out with a left hook. I then head towards the shuriken victim to make sure he is knocked out, by spin-kicking him to the ground and kicking him in the head, knocking him out.

My slight limp turns into a run, as with no more gunmen in sight, only one remains.

"You won't survive this." He says sternly.

"We'll see about that." I say as I take a swing at him, but he dodges. He then takes the sword he has and swings at me, but I roll out of the way. I then take another swing and I hit him in the leg, but he seems unfazed and swings at me again, slightly cutting me in thigh. I stumble for a bit, and Chaos kicks me down. He then raises his sword but I do a spin kick to get out of it, and I disarm him by kicking the sword out of his hand. With him now on the ground, I start doing what I have always wanted to do and I begin to kick and punch him while he's on the ground. I hear slight cheers from the crowds watching, but he suddenly gains the upper hand by kicking me away, and punching me in the face. Damn, Butters certainly has changed. I quickly recover and I trade blows with Chaos for a while, hitting him in the mid section and the face quite often. I suddenly get pushed back into two more of his henchmen, who start swinging punches at me. I dodge most of them as I easily beat the shit out of them. I catch one dude's punch, twisting his arm and striking him in the back. I then curb stomp him, knocking him out. The next henchmen attempts to kick me, but I roll out of the way, then jumping over him and striking him in the leg, before grabbing him by the neck, hitting him in the stomach about 7 times, and then knocking him out with a right hook.

I turn around to meet something sharp stick into my other shoulder, and realise Chaos has stuck a syringe in me, as everything starts to go distorted and weird colours start showing up.

"You see. I told you I would break you eventually. And now, in front of all these people that you hope to give faith to, I will let you die, knowing that you have failed." He says, driving the syringe further before ultimately leaving me to kill Cartman. He picks up his sword again, laughing as he does it, and gets ready to do what he said he would do: gut him like a fish. He raises his sword, but I use a final ounce of strength to take my final shuriken… and send it straight into his left eye.

He collapses in pain, yelling out as he drops the sword. Cartman quickly runs from the scene, disappearing into a tunnel. I take the syringe out of my shoulder and throw it away from me, returning my sight to normal. I then walk to Chaos, and he attempts to pick himself up even though the bloody is certainly coming out of his eye. I strike him in the stomach as he gets up, and then in the chest, and then in stomach again, the chest, the stomach, the chest, the stomach. I continue to batter his body, ultimately kicking him down to the ground.

"Ugh, h-here we a-a-are, y-you can j-just e-end it n-now." He says, smiling, waiting for death as I take the helmet off of him.

"After everything you have done, all the harm you have inflicted on these people." I say, looking at his helmet.

"You live. That is your punishment. I will let you live, knowing that YOU have failed." I say, before raising his helmet and striking him on the head with it, knocking him out.

He lives, barely, and that's it.

I drop his helmet in disgust before picking up the microphone he used.

"Don't get up yet, the bombs might still be active. Sit there, because I want to tell you something." I speak.

"I want to tell you that after all of this, after all this chaos, it's over. You're safe." I say before dropping the microphone and start walking away from the scene.

The crowd begins to clap and cheer as I eventually grapple to each seating level, before climbing onto one of Mile High's many lights. I look back, at the people, and the police that now enter the stadium, smiling to myself, before jumping off and gliding into the city.

I eventually reach a building I wanted to go to, before lockpicking a window that allows me inside. I climb in, closing the window behind me, before I stand next to my comatose sister.

"I came here, because I know what to say now. If you die Karen, if you die and unworthy death, lying in this shithole, never had a family of your own. Well, if that happens, I want to know that you won't die in vain, and it seems like this failure of a Guardian Angel, isn't so useless after all." I say, with a tear streaming down my face. I then take off my glove and grab her hand again, and I do the same stupid thing, thinking that she'll grab it. I sigh, but as I'm about to pull my hand away I feel something. I look down to see her hand wrapped around mine. I say nothing, I do nothing.

I just smile.

I let go as I break out of the hospital, gliding into the city again, before finding my motorbike. I hop on, revving the engine, and I take the long route, back to South Park.

* * *

 _11 Days Later / September 1st_

I wake up, put my clothes on, do my usual daily morning routine. I eat my breakfast, put my school bag on, and out the door I go. I swear if we get fucking Mr Garrison again…

I walk past the shops as I head to the bus stop, the news playing on the TV as I walk past the electronics shop.

"In other news, it has been 11 days and still no sight of Mysterion after his innocence was cleared after the former Sgt Yates of the South Park Police Force found a chemical at the crime scene that matches one of Professor Chaos' drugs. People in Denver have bee-" The reporter says as I walk past the shop, and towards the bus stop.

"Hey Guys!" I say to my friends when I arrive.

"Hey Kenny!" They reply in unison. We get on the bus. It's the start of our final year at High School.

When we finally get to the most miserable place on Earth, Wendy does her usual thing of rushing to Stan and making out in front of us, and Bebe comes from behind her, and we kiss for a few seconds before an announcement plays through the loudspeakers.

"All High School Seniors, make your way to the gymnasium immediately." The speaker says. We all squeeze into the hall before the entire place is packed. Suddenly, the principal gets on the microphone, and everyone quiets down.

"Hello everyone. Welcome back to South Park High. Now, since this is your final year, I want you to set an example for…" I tune out of her speech, because I know what's coming next. Blah, blah, responsibility, blah, blah, this is your final year, blah, blah. But then she grabs my attention.

"And now, to address the eventful summer we have all had, our class president, Wendy Testaburger." She says and we all clap as she steps up to the mic.

"Good morning everyone. Now, we have all fell victim to the recent tragedies that have occurred over the summer break, as a terrorist has kidnapped us, and for some people, tortured us. I speak to you today, to tell you that we should remain strong. Let's not let this bring us down. Let's focus on the future, not on the past. But remember, the terrorist that brought this upon us, was like us. He was one of us. We cannot let anything like what had happened to him, happen to anyone else ever again. For who knows, I might be looking at a group of would be monsters, or I might be looking at a group of would be heroes. Thank you." She steps down as the first bell rings. I smile to myself a bit, before heading to class.

 _At Lunch_

"I said, give me your lunch money!" I over hear someone nearby, and I turn the corner to see what looks like 9th grader being harassed by a few 10th graders. God damnit.

"Hey, leave him alone." I say as I walk up to them.

"Oh yeah? Well what are you going to do about it?" The bully turns around and replies. God, I hate some of these fucking kids. I begin to clench my fists before being joined by my friends.

"He said the kid alone." I turn around to see Stan.

"Leave the kid be." Kyle says.

"Get the fuck outta here, bub." Even Cartman joins in. The bullies are then outnumbered, and they quickly run away.

"Thank you so much!" The 9th grader says.

"No problem." I say.

Bebe's PoV

I smile at the scene that just unfolded. Even without the mask, he's still doing some good.

"Man, I'm hungry, come on, let's go!" Kenny grabs my hand and we walk towards the cafeteria. I smile to myself.

Even with the mask, the suit, the weapons, the really ridiculous voice, he was never Mysterion. Underneath all that, he was still Kenny McCormick. And he wasn't a hero…

He was someone who tried to help.

* * *

 **A/N: And after all that, we are finally at the end of this story! I would like to thank everyone that continued to support me while I have been writing this story. I mean, as of me writing this, this story has got 68 reviews. That's insane! That's over triple the amount of reviews my first story got, and I thank you so much for that. I honestly never expected I would get that much support over the last 4 or so months I have been writing this, so thank you! I immensely enjoyed writing this story, as not only did it allowed me to expand on the Mysterion I made in the first fanfic, but I got to write my version of Professor Chaos, and it was so much fun writing his unpredictability. So, my finals words to you are this, I loved writing this story, and I cannot wait to share what else I have in store for you. For the meantime, Mysterion bids you farewell. And as always…**

 **THANK YOU FOR READING!**

 **P.S. After reading the next chapter, I want to hear your thoughts on whether or not I should make my next story, rated M.**

 **;)**


	21. Epilogue

_Epilogue_

* * *

 _4 Months Later_

Bartender's PoV

"Hey! Eyes up here, I'm taken y'know!" I say to the old little pedo staring at my tits. Fucking slob.

"I'll ask ye again, what do ye want?" I ask the old man.

"I'll take a beer, thanks." He says, and I put the glass under the pouring station. The news is on the TV, some people are whining to me about putting the fucking football on, but I the rest of us will have the fucking news on all day, thank ye very much. All that's on is the same fucking gibberish about that missing woman or something…

"Hey! Where do you think you're going!" I hear behind me. I hand the beer to the old pedo motherfucker and I begin watching the scene in front of me.

"You're actually a fucking slob, now get the fuck away from me you fucking dickhead!" Some woman starts screaming at this poor drunk bastard.

"W-what? Come back here y-you bitch!" He suddenly grabs her and pins her down on a table. Jesus Christ, not again.

All of a sudden, this young lad grabs the fucker, slams his head into the counter, pressing the dude's face on the counter while he smashes a bottle on the counter and holds it to his neck.

"You done, bub?" He says.

"Let go of me you fucking crazy bastard!" He says.

"Then stay the fuck away from the lady, got it?" He says. The dude nods, and he lets go, making him run out of here scared as fuck. He then walks up to the counter.

"I'll take some water, thanks." He hands me a fiver and I fill it up for him. I pass him the drink as he stares at the TV.

"That's sad, isn't it? Can't bear to know what it feels like to be one of the people that care about those who just, disappear." I say, but he's still staring as he takes a sip.

"You know this lady or something?" He says.

"Yeah, you could say that." He says, moving his eyes from the TV to me.

"I've been coming here for like, the last week now." He says.

"Alright. Why? Um, thinking maybe?" I ask him.

"Yeah, thinking. A whole lot of thinking." He says.

"Mind I take a guess to what you're thinking about?" I ask him, and he nods.

"Alright, well, maybe your thinking how this situation could turn out?" I say, but he shakes his head.

"Hmm, your thinking about the future?" I say, and he nods his head.

"Alright then. Hmm, you thinking about, maybe optimistic things?" I ask. He begins to laugh a bit.

"What, what is it?" I ask.

"Nearly everyone says these things. I'm not thinking about that." He says as he takes another sip.

"Well, do you mind telling me what you think?" I ask him. He downs the rest of the drink, before setting the glass down.

"Revenge." He says, before he gets up and walks out the door. I think about that for a second, but my attention is diverted elsewhere when even more of these fucking pedos are staring at me.

"I'm taken!" I tell them. I take a look at the TV, that stupid news report still on.

"A new development about the disappearance about Liane Cartman, who disappeared from the town of South Park 3 weeks ago. Well now, it has been revealed to us, that her son, Eric Cartman, has also been reported missing, ever since this time last week." The reporter says.


End file.
